


Stormy nights

by Linds062709



Series: Stormy Nights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Character Death, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linds062709/pseuds/Linds062709
Summary: Set between seasons 1-3Dean and Sam are both in love with each other but to afraid to tell the other how they feel as their scared they will lose each other.Until one stormy night.....**************************************************How will the boys handle this new relationship and what would they do if anyone finds out?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Stormy Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891507
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading fan fic and it got me thinking about writing one so here it is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

It was a long drive from the Mancos Colorado to Cartersville Georgia, The next case they got from the internet search Dean was doing why Sam was in the shower shows that 4 people have gone missing in the last 3 days all young males all found up and down the highway with heart missing.  _ It's got to be werewolves? but why be so sloppy with the bodies leaving them out in the open to be found? As he sits there wondering if he should call another hunter closer to it then make the 23-hour drive themselves, he thinks naw we got this besides it be good for Sam to get out of his head, and on a case, he's been so grumpy lately Dean thinks to himself. _ Sam finally emerges from the motel bathroom freshly showered and just moves to the bed. __ Dean looks over to the bed where Sam is packing his duffel bag getting ready to move on he mentions to him about the article he found and explains the situation. Sam looks over to his brother with raised eyebrows “so are we going?”

“I mean yeah I guess its a long drive and it going be a rough one to get there but looks like our kind of thing.”

“Alright let's go then,” Sam says

Once they're on the road, Sam pulls out his laptop to look into this further as his brother beside him digs through the shoebox of old tapes trying to find one to pass the time of the long drive they have ahead of them. Just as Dean puts the Zeppelin type in Sam snorts and Dean just glares over at him briefly before returning his eyes to the road ahead. Instead of acknowledging Sam and his annoying snort Dean just keeps quiet and driving on as “ _ he thinks to himself man I am getting tired of his attitude lately if he didn't want to be here just leave already no ones forcing him to be here with me.” _ As the mile markers fly by Sam finally breaks the silence in the car “so get this all victims are male between age 20-30 all have the same build and brown hair. Height ranges from 5’11 to over 6’ sounds like they have a type but what I don't get is why kill them and leave them out to be found its just going to put more pressure on them to stay hiding from the locals and hunters.”

“That's what got me wondering as well and perked my interest in the case.

Sam just stares at his laptop screen and thinks _ “ya cause it's not like your the exact profile they're going after so you won't be in any danger while we're there. He's so tired of Dean always putting himself in danger in the name of the job like really how many times does he have to almost die to realize he worth living for.” _ “Earth to Sammy” he hears Dean say from the other side of the car pulling him from his thoughts. Sam just clears his throat and goes on “well I was able to pull up the M.E. files and looks like the cause of death is all the same heart cut out chest smashed in with large hole where the heart should be but no evidence left behind to determine the tool used.”

“Ya because we both know that a fist isn’t going to leave tool markings.”

Sam just swings his head around to look at Dean and just shakes his head. 

“What,” Dean says

“nothing it's just I’m surprised that you are so um interested in the case is all usually it all you do the research Sammy and let me know when I can stab or shot or punch it”.

Dean laughs “come one I pay attention to the details.”

Sam snorts “right when it involves a hot girl to save or possibly impress other than that no usually you don't,”

“whatever” Dean mumbles under his breath and then turns up the radio singling he's done with this conversation.

_ Ugh, Sam thinks to himself someday I want to throttle him just keep punching him until there nothing left of that smug little face of his. But then other times I just want to grab that face and fucking kiss those perfect plumb lips and stare into those beautiful green eyes all-day run my fingers around those lips and up to that perfected cropped hair and tug a little as I shove my tongue into his mouth and taste that oh so sweet taste that is dean. As Sam starts to feel himself get hard he quickly adjusts in his seat and shakes those thoughts away. Come on not again he's your fucking Brother and he would kill you or leave you on the side of the highway he he knew what you were thinking. _

As the quite creeps on in the car with Zeppelin playing in the background and Sam is in grossed in his laptop __ Dean take a quick peek from the corner of his eyes at his beautiful brother beside him  _ his too-long brown hair falling in his face hiding those perfect hazel eyes, god I wish I could just swipe it away behind his ear, the way his beautiful full mouth moves as he reads to himself, god I wish I could feel those lushes lips on me everywhere starting at my lips and running down my neck chest to my dick......  _

All of a sudden Dean just sit up a little straighter and tries to adjust himself without Sam noticing but of course, he does and has to say something, “Everything OK?”Sam ask closing his laptop lid on his lap 

“Yeah yeah just getting a little stiff is all.” _ Yeah in all the wrong places dean thinks. God that your baby brother your thinking about and now have a semi hard-on for. _

“I hear ya pull off next off-ramp maybe grab some lunch and stretch a little” Sam says

“Yeah sounds good,” Dean says and flashes a little smile.

So they pull over at yet another nameless greaser dinner on the way to the next case. Once inside they sit down at a booth by the bank of windows overlooking the parking lot and both front and back doors in and out. As they look through the menu a cute little blonde waitress comes over and flashes a smile at Dean “what can I get you two?”

Dean just flashes her that smile of his that no one can resist “I will have a double bacon cheeseburger extra onions and fries and coke.”

As she writes his order and then turns her body to Sam without taking her eyes from Dean “and you Hun?”

“Salad dressing on the side and water.”

Dean just rolls his eyes at Sam and shakes his head “what?” Sam asks

“Nothing,” Dean says as the waitress walks away to put their order in. _ (Next thing I know I am running my foot up Deans' leg under the table once I realize it I stop and pull back a little shit... I can't believe I just did that hopefully, he'll think I was just stretching my long legs out and won't make a big deal about it and of course, he just smiles) _ “so when we get tI Cartersville I think we should head straight to the local PD and go in as FBI and see what we can get on the case and go from there.”

“Yeah sounds good” Sam reply although his thoughts are anywhere but on the fucking case right now. 

The waitress comes back with our order “you two need anything else?” They both just say no and she moves on. As Dean is about to take a bite into his to greasy hard attack on a bun Sam just pours his dressing on his salad and lifts his fork when Dean lets out the most sensual moan Sam stops midway to his mouth and smiles ( _ man I wish I could make him moan like that cause let me tell you those noises he makes are going straight to my cock.) “ _ What?” dean ask 

“nothing just you and your hamburgers would it kill you to eat a salad once in a while.?” Sam says and laughs

“Yeah, Sammy it would,” Dean says around another bite. 

Once they're done their meal the waitress comes by when the check and drops in not so suddenly in front of Dean  _ all I can see is a name and a number with a heart and I just roll my eyes _ .  _ Shockingly Dean just pulls out the cash leaves enough for the bill and tip and leaves the bill on the table without a second glance. “Huh I think to myself I know where just passing though but usually he takes it and says you never know Sammy....... _ ” 

Once we're back in the car Dean pulls out onto the road and gets us back on the way to the case. Dean doesn’t turn on the radio instead he clears his throat and says “look Sammy I know it been a hard couple of weeks with everything going on and I am sorry I been hard on you I should just let you have some space and if you want to take it when we get to the next stop that OK with me I can manage this one on my own.” ( _ Whoa where is this coming from did I say something or do something to make him think I don't want to be around him? Oh god he felt that leg rub and it freaked him out god how can I be so stupid.) _

“Dean, what are you talking about I don't need to get away from you whatever gave you that idea?”

He just flashes that million-dollar smile and says “I don't Sam you just been a little quiet lately and I figured you need your alone time.”

Sam just laughs “ya cause since when do you ever care about me and my alone time? Usually your yelling at me for being in my head....”

“Humph “is all Dean Says and then turns the radio on again. Sam just rolls his eyes cause he knows Dean to manly to talk about feelings too deep.  _ (Damn I should have just kept my mouth shut Dean thinks to himself now I got SAM staring at me like I'm about to go all DR Phil on him for being quite. But man when I felt him run his foot up my leg back there it just throws me and I didn't know what to think was he stretching or did I say something in my sleep and he's just messing with me. Man I need to get laid or I'm going to jump my fucking baby brother on the side of the road just for looking at me with those fucking huge hazel eyes and that putty mouth of his) _

The rest of the drive goes by quickly Sam naps for a while then offers to drive so Dean can catch some shut-eye so they don't have to waste more time stopping for the night. Once they finally pull into the town of Cartersville they find the first decent looking motel and check-in so they can freshen up and change into the fed suits and hit up the local PD. 

Once there and flashing the badges they are escorted to the sheriff's office a small round fellow with a full head of white hair and mustache to match waves them in. Dean induces them as agent Page and Plant from the FBI and tells them there about the kills as it sounds like it might be a serial killer with 4 kills already then the sheriff shocks them and says “5 now boys one more body just found an hour ago.”

They both just look at each other and shake their heads Its the middle of the morning why would it just be found now and as if the sheriff was reading their minds says “this one weird though hearts there but the body was drained of blood.....” Sam just looks at Dean with raised eyebrows _ (what the hell werewolf and vampire can’t be can it.?) _ Dean just looks as  lost and confused as Sam. They then ask to see all the case files and if they can see the body's the sheriff nods and tells them where to find the M.E. once they make their way to the morgue and are left with the body’s Sam is shocked how similar all the Victims look tall brown hair med build this thing has a type and Dean is perfect match means he looking out for him that all he needs to be the next target of the monster their hunting. Once they confirm what they thought hearts were ripped out and blood was drained from a bit mark on the neck of the last victims they decided to head back to the motel to dive into the lore and case files to see what they can come up with. After about an hour of research and no new leads, Dean stands up and stretches and as he does the bottom of his shirt rides up just showing a little of his tight abs and treasure trail, and Sam can't help himself but stare and appreciative the site. Of course, he has to pull himself out of those thoughts. “what's up?” Sam asks as Deans grabbing the keys from the table 

“I’m just going to get coffee and some food,” Dean says. 

“OK, ill come with just give me a minute.”

Dean just huffs “SAM I can go to the local coffee shop alone and you can stay here and do your nerd thing besides my eyes are hurting from reading.”

“Dean is not a big deal I’ll come really” Sam just Huffs not wanting to start a fight but also doesn't want to let Dean out of his sight with knowing that he could be a target. 

But of course, Dean doesn't see it that way. “SAM its fine be back in 10..”

“NO” SAM hears himself yell before he can stop it. 

“WHAT now Sam?”

“you can't go alone I’ll go you stay here and um watch some TV or something” well now that has Dean going off Sam. “I am not a little kid I can handle a coffee run without a babysitter...”

“it's not that Dean if you haven't noticed you are exactly the type this thing is looking for and I don't want to have to add you to the list of victims,” SAM says looking straight at his brother.

But of course, Dean just rolls his eyes “SAM I think I can take care of myself and I will be back in 10 if not send out the ABP alright” and walks out the door before Sam can say anything else. Dean climbs behind the wheel of his baby he just huffs to himself  _ (fuck Sam I know that all the victims are just like me. But of course, SAM is too smart not to see it too so much for Deans idea of being “bait” tonight at the local bar there's no way SAM will let him out of his sight so he figures he'll just have to make himself be known now and hope the thing is out and about on the prowl.) _ Cause all he wants to do is get this case tied up and out of this fucking town before that weather comes in that the radio station was calling for. Cause if he going be trapped in a motel room with his brother god he doesn't know what he's going to be able to do to distract himself with these not so brotherly thoughts he's been having about Sam lately and being on lockdown with nowhere to go that won't be good for anyone.

Once he hears the impala fade into the distance Sam just sits at the table and thinks to himself  _ FUCK what am I going to do now I can't let him out of my sight during this case and being alone with Dean all night is not going to be good for his thoughts lately. OK well just work the case and then can get some space in another town and maybe he can find hook up that should help relieve some of these sexual tenses his being caring with him now. _

While Dean is gone off to get coffee Sam starts doing what Sam does best and works the facts by the time Dean returns with coffee and sandwiches Sam has made some headway with the case. “it looks like all the vics were last seen leaving this bar on main st around closing time and then found the next day.” Sam says sipping his coffee.

Dean just shakes his head to let Sam keep going, “but the thing is there’s been 5 vics and 3 days so 2 of them would have been taken together and that no easy thing to do by the looks of these guys there not just small frail things that are going to be manhandled and 2 at once that’s weird part Sam says

“Yeah that what I thought too,” Dean says so I was thinking about that maybe drugged or knocked out by something or there's more than one person in the game.”

“Well that explains the hearts and blood but vamps and wears working together I never heard of that.......”

“yeah me either that's what got me so confused... so I guess its drinking time then,” Dean says...

Sam just shakes his head no.  “What you want to walk into the bar as feds and hope they come up to us and say hey I'm the guy you looking for.... come on Sammy lets be real here we need to go in as bait.”

“NO,” Sam says “your not going to put yourself in that kind of danger we don’t even know what it is were hunting yet how are you going to protect yourself it does take the bait?”

Dean just smiles “I have you watching my back Sammy I’ll be fine you’ll see” And with that Dean is done with this and walks to the bathroom and starts to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They work the case. slow burn,

They get to the local dive bar because why can’t it ever be a nice place. They take a seat at the bar and order a beer each as they look around, not to bad some pool tables in the back comer by the jukebox and some dart boards to the left of the restrooms. It's a decent crowd more collage bar then older barflies. Well, Dean just smiles at SAM “think its time I make my rounds and maybe make us some money on pool.”

Sam just rolls his eyes knowing Dean just wants to flaunt around the bar to see if anyone takes the bait. After about 30 minutes and Dean taking this poor kids' money at pool, Sam joins him and tells him that he's being watched by the girl on his 6 so of course, Dean smiles her way witch sends her blushing. “Maybe that’s her I mean if she a vamp or werewolf she going have strength so doesn't matter that she tiny little thing.” Dean says to Sam. But what they don't see is the guy in the back of the bar who's been watching Dean since the moment he walked in, of course, Dean being the ladies man he is he walks over to her and starts to flirt and just sends Sam I got this in the bag smirk.

While Dean is talking up this cute little blonde Sam is sidetracked by this very good looking dude staring him down and just flashes his million-dollar smile at the guy cause, yeah Sam goes both ways, and right now he could use a little rough play. As the guy gets ready to approach Sam he doesn't see Dean slip out the back with the blonde so when he goes to look over the dude who is now standing in front of his shoulder and realizes his brothers gone he swears under his breath “how about another round?” Sam says to this guy

“Sure,” the guy says

“Alright I’ll just gonna hit the head and then I’ll meet you at the bar.” Sam says and walks back to the restrooms, he pulls his phone out and dials Dean's number of course he doesn't answer

“goddammit Dean pick up the phone” Sam says to his voicemail.

Sam just has to trust his gut and goes back to the bar and meets up with the dude he's been chatting up and hopes Dean just getting a quickie in the bathroom cause he knows better than to leave without Sam or at least a heads up especially in the middle of a fucking stakeout on a case.

Luckily about 10 minutes later he sees Dean come out of the restroom area with the blonde and all to a big smile on his face. So he slanders over to Sam and his friend “hey ya Sammy miss me?”

Sam just glares daggers at him and doesn't say anything not here not right now and Dean knows it. But it's not missed by the dude chatting up Sam “oh sorry I didn't realize you were with someone” both Sam and Dean just smile and say naw he's my brother. Witch in turn the good-looking guy gives a smile and continues to talk Sam up. After a while and now that Dean no longer hitting on the blonde he tells Sam its time to go. “Sure,” Sam says to Dean then turns to the guy and apologizes to the guy and explains they have to head out but gives him his number first Dean just cocks an eyebrow at Sam but doesn't say anything.

Once out of the bar and they head towards the motel Dean grabs Sam’s wrist all of a sudden and pulls him into the alley to his right. “What the hell Dean?” Sam says trying to remove his wrist from Dean's grip but Dean just shoves him up against the wall and tells him to be quite as he pulls a silver knife from the waste of his pants. Sam does the same as they are so in sync with one another they don’t need words. As Dean lets go of Sam and slowly turns to walk away he is staring straight into the face of the blonde from the bar. He smiles “hey there, missed you” she pushes Dean against the wall behind him

Sam goes to grab her and is pulled from behind with such force he almost loses his step and drops his knife. The blonde just laughs at him “aw come on Hunny you didn’t enjoy yourself back there I sure did. Even sent

Steve here to distract your big lug of a brother so I could get you all to myself but nooo you to had to be together tonight so I knew I couldn’t just snatch you up and isn’t just my luck your a hunter I am assuming based on the knife your holding.”

Dean just smiles “yeah your damn right and you going to be one dead werewolf in about 10 minutes.”

What no one was expecting next was the loudest laugh that came out of her as she gets closer to Dean “awe Hun that's cute you think you can take me out and save your brother?”

At that Dean moves his head to look at Sam who is up against the wall with a fucking vampire about to sink his teeth into him. Dean just looks at Sam and Sam nods to Dean to let him know he’s got this and Dean smiles “yeah go ahead and take a bite to see how he taste” Dean says to the vamp who is distracted by that which is all Sam needed to slam the needle of dead man blood he had in his sleeve into his neck and the vamp screams and falls to the ground giving Dean enough time to stab the werewolf bitch in her heart with the silver knife she was too cocky to remove from him. Once she dead they grab up the vamp and slice his head off with the knife OK not as easy and the machete but really how they going to hide that one in a bar. Once both bodies and dispose of Sam and Dean head back to the motel in silence both knowing that could have gone a lot worse for them.

Dean makes a beeline for the shower before Sam even has a chance to say anything. So of course Sam just bangs on the door “come on Dean save me some hot water.”

Once in the bathroom Dean just looks at himself in the mirror and thinks  _ how could I been so stupid offering up Sam like that fuck I almost got him killed for what my ego, OK yeah I didn't realize she was the werewolf when I went to the restroom with her but I should have known something was up when Sam was being charmed by that to good looking of a dude but I mean come on look at Sam he easy on the eyes so why wouldn't someone want to hit on him. Still, I should have kept a better eye on him, and if I didn’t just happen to get that feeling of being followed it could have gone a whole lot differently he thinks to himself as he finishes in the shower.  _

When Dean comes out of the bathroom in only a motel towel that barely covered him Sam can’t help but stare cause of course your god-like brother is going to walk around fucking naked in front of you like nothing. ( _ FUCK Sam thinks to himself I just want to march over there and rip that towel off and sink to my knees and just show Dean how much he affects me by getting my lips on that thick long cock of his that’s barley hiding in that towel). _ But instead, Sam just stands and storms to the bathroom to take a shower and maybe just maybe jack off and release some of this tension he's build-up.

“Come on Sam I’m sorry” he hears Dean say on the other side of the bathroom door thinking that Sam’s pissed about him telling the vamp to take a bite and yeah OK he's a little pissed his brother was willing to give him up as a meal. Instead, he just says its fine Dean, and leaves it at that and goes and has a much needed cool shower. What Dean doesn’t expect is how Sam seems fine with everything and just take a beer that Dean offers he comes out of the shower dressed in sweats and t-shirt ready for bed. 

Dean just sits there waiting for Sam to say something anything about how he was an idiot for using them as bait and if it wasn’t for Sam having the dead man blood how they would be in worse wear now. But he doesn’t just drink his beer. “Sam we need to talk about this your mad and I get it you have every right to be I fucked up and shouldn’t have put you in that situation”

“DEANNNNN,” Sam says with a groan “leave it I’m tired can we just not” Sam goes to his bed and climbs in, and shuts his light off Leaving Dean just staring at him mouth open. ( _ Of course, Sam’s pissed dean all but served him up to the fucking vamp but that shower didn’t do a thing for him and seeing dean sitting their legs wide open in the chair just make it worse and if he gets into this with Dean tonight he knows hell say or do something he can't take back to he just takes a page out of dean’s playbook and doesn’t talk about it.) _

So Dean just walks over to the other bed climbs in “night Sammy” Dean says and flicks his light off settling in for a long ass night as he knows he won't get much sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Ok so things are definitely going somewhere with the boys but where who knows only if they could get out of their own heads long enough to realize the both want the same thing. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it so far and don’t worry mores on its way and we will get to some good stuff soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright things are starting to take a turn for the brothers.

The next morning Sam wakes up looks over to the other bed and sees Dean still sound asleep with his back to Sam. Sam just lies there for a few moments to enjoy the view of his brothers back mussels and ass _oh that perfect little ass of his he thinks to himself what he would like to do to it._ Just before he can let those thoughts go any further Dean shifts and roll over to face him with a groan “Morin” he says 

“Morning” Sam replies 

“sleep OK?” 

“Yeah can’t complain”

“good good, I guess we should get up and moving then since this case is wrapped up.”

“Yeah sounds good....” ( _Weird Dean thinks to himself Sam still not talking about it witch can only mean one thing it's going to come out and the worst time today.)_ But even before the boys finish getting dressed and packed Sam's phone rings and its the local Sheriff letting them know that there were no new bodies today and looks like the guy might have moved on. 

“Well that good to hear, I guess me and my partner with be heading out then call if anything comes up again.”

“Will will do” sheriff replies and hangs up.

Dean just stares at Sam “everything OK?”

“ Yep, just locals letting know nothing new bodies found and they're saying he moved on.”

“Good,” Dean says Since they got them both, “Alright then I guess it breakfast and hit the open road.”

“ Yeah about that Dean,” Sam says, _Dean just thinks here it comes..._ “you think we should skip town so quickly I mean those case files are still open we could help local PD close them out.”

“ Naw they got that besides there's a storm front coming in and I want to be gone before it hits too hard,” Dean says 

“Yeah OK sounds good.”

About an hour into the drive they pull off at a waffle house to grab some grub and read today's papers to see where they're heading next. As Sam is reading through the local papers he looking to see what might be a case for them Dean just looks over the table and says “soooo about last night...”

“Come on Dean I already told you I don’t want to talk about it leave it would ya.”

“OK, fine Sam I’ll leave it alone but don’t come chewing up my ass later when your feeling are hurt and you want to talk about it you had your chance.”

Sam just rolls his eyes and keeps scanning the next for a case. But once in the car and hitting the road Dean looks to Sam “were to man?”

Sam just looks over at Dean “I got nothing man no weird articles nothing weird.”

“ HUH, OK then I guess we will head to Bobby's and see what up with the old guy.”

  
Sam then pulls his phone from his pocket and dials Bobby's number. 

**Bobby: “Singer Salvage”**

**Sam: “Hey Bobby its Sam.”**

**Bobby: “Hey Sam how are you?”**

**Sam: “I’m good Bobby hey so I and Dean just warped up a case and thought maybe we could head your way for a couple of days?”**

**Bobby: “Yeah sounds good to be nice to see you 2 been awhile”**

**Sam: “OK yeah see you in a couple of days then.”**

**Bobby: “see you then”**

After Sam hangs up the drive in silence for a while. After about 30 minutes they hear the weather report come over the classic rock station that Dean has on saying that there is a massive storm front heading in and everyone should be hunkering down as it going to be a bad one. The boys just both look at each other “Fuck I guess we should find somewhere to get off the road then.” Dean says, Dean takes the next exit and stops at the first motel he sees once they get out of the car and both stretch with some popping and cracking of joints they look up and see the massive black clouds above them. So they head into the motel office to find a board looking kid sitting at the desk. “Hi we like a double room please”

The kid just give them a once over with raised eyebrow “uh-huh sure you don't want a king.?”

Sam and Dean both just laugh “no man were brothers but thanks.” _Thinking to themselves why does everything think we're a couple....._

“alright here ya go room 112 last one on the left.”

Dean takes the keys and heads back out to baby to move the car to the spot in front of their room. Once they unlock the door and head inside to yet another motel room with peeling paint and bare thread blankets they put their bags down. Dean just looks at Sam “I’m making a beer run before this shit hits you need anything?”

“No I’m good,” Sam says pulling his computer from its bag and set up at the little table Dean just shakes his head and heads out.

About 30 minutes later Sam hears the filmier rumble of the Impala and goes to the door to help Dean with the bags only to get a face full of rain and wind fuck he thinks as they quickly get the supplies inside and dean goes to dry off and change while Sam unpacks the beer and food Dean bought. When Dean emerges from the bathroom with sweats on and no shirt Sam has to stop himself from licking his lips. _Fuck he thinks I would like nothing more than to go and run my tongue up and down those abs of his perfectly sculpted body._ Instead, Sam just hands Dean a beer and then with a hip on the counter “well looks like it's going be a long night.”

“Yeah looks like it,” Dean says from where he's digging through his bag for a shirt. Once he dressed Dean joins Sam at the little table. Their legs are bumping into one another under the table its not much room but instead of moving them to the side they just wrap up in one another. Just as Sam’s about to speak to suggest that they maybe find a movie there's a loud clap of thunder that has Sam stilling and going ridged in his seat Dean just looks over at him “it’s OK Sammy I got you.” Dean then gets up from his chair and before Sam even has time to relax Dean pulling him up out of his chair and unto one of the beds and climbing in behind him and mumbling soothing nothings into his ear. “Just relax nothing going to happen.”( _Dean thinking to himself here is my baby brother who I have seen take out monsters with his bare hands without a second thought trembling like a little kid from the raging storm outside fuck I wish I could just flip him over and straddle him and kiss him up and down until he's so relaxed that his bones are jelly)._ But instead, he just runs his hands over Sam back and shoulders trying to release some of the tension he's build-up. Sam just lays there thinking _(fuck I got to snap out of this its only a thunderstorm and I’m a grown man. But man now I'm tenser than ever and its not from my nerves but from feeling Dean so close behind me and those strong callus hands running all over my back and shoulders I can't help but think how they would feel stroking my Harding cock. But then dean just stills and I swear it's like he can read my mind or maybe sees my pants being tented oh fuck I think... but no wait something is pushing into my ass his dean hard? But I don't get a chance to find out as all of a sudden deans up and off the bed.) “_ What's up?”

“nothing umm I just need a beer you want another one?”

“Yeah sure,” Sam said trying to get a read on Dean but he's facing away. So Sam just lay there a moment longer willing my cock to soften and calm my nerves down. Once a few minutes have passed and Dean’s still just leaning on the counter facing away. Sam says _“fuck it there only one way to find out if what I thought was Dean cock is to go over there.... “_

Dean is completely unaware that Sam has even moved from the bed until he feels Sam right behind him Dean just stiffens unsure what to do he can’t turn around not with this fucking raging hard-on he has all of sudden from just rubbing Sam’s back. He just stands there with his back to Sam willing his cock to soften when he feels Sam's hand rub up and down his back in small circles fuck this is not helping. “Dean,” Sam says in a shaking voice to close to his ear for his comfort at this moment. Before he even has a chance to answer Sam turning him around to face him and he has this look that Dean’s never quite seen before in his beautiful hazel eyes almost hunger but a little scared as well. Next thing Dean knows Sam’s kissing him nothing major just a peck on his lips almost so soft he doesn't fell it. 

What Sam doesn’t expect is what Dean does next he just puts his hands on Sam's chest a pushes him hard against the wall and kisses him like it's his life line. 

Dean, then he hears Sam moan and that brings him back to himself. He steps back to let Sam breathe. They both just stare at each other like their afraid to move. After what feels like hours and is only minutes Sam moves his hand up and Dean braces for the punch he sure he's going to get cause fuck he just made out with his baby brother. But Sam doesn't punch him he just places a hand on his cheek and rubs his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb while staring into his eyes. Just as he about to say something anything to break out of this award moment Sam is there kissing him again demanding he open his lips and let him in, So dean does the only thing he can and let Sam take control of this kiss. _(Fuck what is happening Sam thinks to himself I thought for sure when Dean pushed me against the wall he was going to deck me and now he's kissing me and now he's pulled back and just staring at me with those too bright green eyes of his. Fuck what should I do should I say something should I kiss him should I push his way. No no, I want this I have wanted this for so damn long I can't just let it go and let dean run so I do the only thing i can I grab on and go in for another kiss this time I am going to take what I want.)_

Finally, the pull-apart both breathless and a little dizzy they just stare at each other with hungry in their eyes. “Wow,” Dean says. _(Fuck that mouth and those kiss swollen lips Sam can't take his eyes off of them but he knows he needs to say something anything_.)

“Yeah wow” is all Sam says.

As the storm rages on outside of the motel room Sam and Dean are just standing there staring at each other neither one knows what to say or do next afraid that what just happened was a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK wow.... so they kissed and now what? don't worry I don't plan on letting you hang for to long.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments or kudos even if its to advise what you like to see or don't like all the feed back is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's some smut for you a whole chapter of it enjoy.

Finally, Dean moves over to the counter where he left his beer and grabs it takes a long slow pull from it all the while watching Sam shift from foot to foot _. (Fuck I have to say something he thinks I just attacked my baby brother with my mouth. But wait Sam kissed back hell he deepen it did I make him feel like he had to that if he didn't I would be mad? Fuck I am so fucked he thinks to himself.)_

Sam just stays put and stares at Dean he can see the wheels turning in his big brother's head the way the frown lines are running across his forehead. As he thinks to himself _man what the fuck was that?_ “Sam,” Dean says Sam just holds up his hand to silence him he knows what coming Deans going to try to back peddle and make it sound like it was his fault but it wasn't he wanted it just a bad as Dean he has to make Dean see this but how...... _(Fuck it he thinks I am just going to show him that I want this and he does too.)_ Sam just closes the distance between them in two large steps before Dean can even say anything Sam is there and his to large hand have blocked him into the counter with one on either side of Dean. Then Sam just looks at him with those eyes “Dean fuck I don't even know what to say”

“don't say anything Sammy I’m sorry I shouldn't have done that I’m your big brother and I took advantage of you when you were not in the right mind.”

“NO,” Sam says a little too loud for his ears. 

With that Dean just straightens a little more, normally Dean hunting skills would be working overtime to get out of the confined space but he realizes he doesn't want to be free he wants to lean in and feel Sam tight against him. So instead he just shifts his legs a little wider to let Sam step closer as he does Sam leans down a little and now their foreheads are touching and they're sharing the Same air. Dean feels his own hands shoot out and wrap around Sam’s waist pulling him against him. Sam's arms move up to wrap around Dean’s neck. The next thing Dean knows he’s kissing Sam again like he's never kissed anyone before. ( _God it feels amazing his lips on mine his taste invading his scenes he can't seem to get enough) S_ o he just angles his head and deepens the kiss. That’s when he hears the moan from Sam and fuck if it doesn't shoot straight to his cock. Sam can feel Dean’s dick twitch against his own through the soft martial of his sweatpants and thinks to himself ( _man I have to get my hand and mouth on him before Dean snaps out of this and realizes this is wrong. But it does feel wrong it feels amazing way better then I could ever imagine those soft perfect full lips Dean’s tongue exploring every cress of my mouth pushing harder like he can't get enough.)_ That's when Sam decided to throw all caution the wind and break the kiss with a heavy intake of breath that blows right into Dean’s face. 

He just stares at Dean for a moment before he removes his hand from around his neck and runs them down his shoulder and arms ( _god his arms so big so soft but also so full of scars that tell the store of the hard life he's lived already.)_ Sam just keeps running his hands up and down Dean’s body while kissing him everywhere he can get to while his brother still has clothes on. Sam then bunches Dean shirt up in his hands and starts to pull up Dean just lifts his arms above his head and lets Sam remove his shirt. As soon as it clear Sam just tosses over his shoulder towards a chair and goes back to exploring Dean’s body with his mouth and hands. _(Fuck his mouth is everywhere it feels so good those hot little kisses and then the cool air as he moves on_ _to the next spot)_ sends a shiver up Dean’s spine and another rush of blood to his already hardening cock. He lets Sam lead him to the bed while still kissing him and exploring once he feels his legs hit the bottom of the mattress he sits down bring Sam with him. Just as they shift to get more comfortable on the bed Dean takes Sam’s mouth again and kisses him while running his hand over his back and then under his shirt, he needs to get Sam free of this. Dean starts to pull up the t-shirt when Sam just sits up straddling Dean’s hip and takes his shirt off and throws it behind him. All Dean can do is look at his baby brother's perfect body and those taunt tan mussels that run down it. He takes a deep breath and just smiles up at Sam who staring down at him like he's never been looked at before. Just as Dean is about to sit up to re-claim Sam’s mouth Sam grabs Dean’s wrist and raises them about his head and holds them there in one of his big hands. “Stay still big brother” Sam whispers into Dean’s ear just before pulling his lobe into his mouth and sucks witch rewards him with a moan from Dean. ( _Fuck Dean thinks to himself this is so hot Sam taking command like this.)_

Dean just nods to Sam who looking down at him and lets go of Dean’s wrist and get back to work on running his hand and lips over Dean’s body sending goosebumps and shivers up and down it. Sam just takes his time mapping out Deans' beautiful rock hard body from the tip of his nose to the little treasure trail that goes down under the waistband of his sweats. That just sends a groan out of Sam so deep and hungry Dean has never heard anything so hot. Sam finally stops his assault on his brother chest to look up at him and sees Dean just staring at him with his green eyes blown wide and his bottom lip stuck between his teeth _(Fuck Sam thinks he's goddam hot I could blow my load just from the look of Dean all sexed out._ ) But he's not done with Dean yet not by a long shot. So he just leans in and kisses his brother hard and fast. Sam can feel Dean move his arms to wrap around his little brother's shoulders and pulling him closer deeper into the kiss. But Sam breaks the kiss and grabs Dean’s hand with a Grin and shakes his head no “no big brother I’m in control of this you just lay back and enjoy.”

“Humph” Dean lets out of his mouth with a pout. That has Sam laughing and giving Dean a peck on his lips before shifting down further on Dean’s legs so he can capture his nipple between his teeth and gives a little tug that has the filthiness of moans coming from Dean that sends a bolt of electricity right to Sam’s cock.... Sam just keeps up the assault on Dean’s nipples from one to the other until they're both rock hard red pebbles and then he starts to move his mouth southwards. Leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Dean just can't take it anymore and starts to squirm under his brother's touch and assault of lips. Sam just smiles and looks up from under his lashes to see Dean smirking at him. “You like that little brother being in control making me squirm and rock hard. Fuck Sam your mouth is just so amazing how it feels on me like I never felt before.”

Deans words only turn Sam on more “tell me what it is you like Dean about my mouth on you where do u want it”

“FUCK” Dean yells as his hips buck up from under Sam.

Sam just laughs. ( _Dean thinks to himself OK you little fucker to can play this game.)_ Dean just lets his mind and mouth take over telling Sam exactly what his lips are doing to him. “fuck Sam those lip of yours on my skin it's setting it on fire, I’m so fucking hard I feel like I could hammer and fucking nail in with my dick alone.” 

With that Sam just reaches down between them and grabs Dean though his pants witch rips and another moan from Dean. Dean then continues his verbal assault on Sam seeing how his words are effecting his baby brother. “I just want you to watch you take those big old hands of your and wrap it around my big thick cock and then once you have it in those hands I want to fuck your mouth so bad watch you spread those lips around it and take it in until you can't anymore.” 

“FUCK” Sam yells all the while wiggling down Dean's body to get his hands on his brother and with one hard pull has Dean completely naked. Then Sam just sits up and takes a long look up and down his brother's body no shame at all just admiring it. Sam then leans up and over Dean and captures his mouth again with a deep kiss that has Dean moaning all over again and leaning up to get closer to Sam while Sam lets Dean kiss him his hands are running down along his body to that thick cock of his when he finally grabs on they both let out a groan. Sam then just starts to move up and down his brother's shaft running his thumb over the head of his cock collecting the clear fluid that is spilling out. He then looks into Dean’s eyes “fuck Dean I just want to feel you in my mouth.”

“Mmmm” is all Dean can manage as he's trying not to blow his load right then and there from the feel of Sam’s hands on him. Sam takes that as a go-ahead and scouts down to the bottom of the bed and nudges Dean's legs wide open so he can kneel between them. Before Dean can even say anything Sam has the head of his cock in his mouth and is licking and sucking it. _(Fuck Sam thinks to himself he tastes so good the salty-sweet taste of dean he can't get enough.)_ After a few minutes of licking up and down Dean’s shaft, Sam then opes his mouth and relaxes taking as much of Dean as he can in and hears his brother scream “FUCK Sammy oh god so good don’t stop I’m so close”

With that Sam feels Dean's body go tight so he just speeds up and bobs his head up and down more. The next thing Sam knows Dean got a hand in his hair and is tugging it “fuck” Sam moans around Dean dick.

He then just grabs his cock and starts stroking it to the pace he's sucking Dean feeling his ball draw up he's close so close but he has to let Dean finish first. “FUCK FUCK FUCK Sammy I’m gonna cum” Dean says

Instead of pulling off he flicks his eyes up to his brothers and looks at him and with that Dean spills hot liquid into Sam’s mouth and Sam just swallows what he can, once he felt that surge of Dean’s cum hit him it was enough to send himself over the edge spilling into his hands. Milking Dean though his orgasm with his mouth and himself with his hand Sam just moans and then finally pulls off Dean and releases his cock and falls on top of Dean and just smiles up at him. 

“Come to mere” Dean says holding his hands out to Sam and pulls him into his side resting Sam's head on his chest. They both lay there enjoying the afterglow of the amazing orgasms Deans just stroking Sam’s head with his fingers. 

“Wow” is all Dean says 

Sam just giggles “yeah....”

It's quiet in the room now with only the sound of the raging storm outside as both brothers get their breathing under control. After a couple of hours of sleep post-sex, Dean wakes up and smiles to himself remember the amazing blow job Sam just gave him, and gets an idea of his own. While he looks over and sees Sam still sleeping soundly beside him Dean ever so lightly as to not wake Sam shifts down on the bed a little and smirks to himself.... “time for some payback little brother”.

Sam is having the most amazing dream he thinks as a big smile spreads

across his face and he lets out a little moan of pleasure then his eyes fly open wait not a dream there is mouth on my cock Sam’s bucks forward forcing his cock into Dean's mouth causing Dean to gag and feels a hand slam his hips back to the bed and then the cool air hit his hard wet cock as Dean removes his mouth and looks up and Sam with a smile “hi ya..”

“ahh hi,” Sam says

But before he can even ask Dean what he's doing he feels Dean’s mouth back on him sucking hard like a vacuum and he just lets out another moan. “FUCK DEAN feels so good god I could wake up to this all the time.”

He feels more then hears Dean chuckle around him. _Dean then gets back to work on his mission of giving sam the best head he hopes he's ever had not like deans done this before but he's got plenty of blow jobs before so just does what he likes done to him and hopes Sam enjoys it and if the noises Sam is making and the hair tugging isn’t enough of a sign he think_ s _The next buck of Sam’s hip sure does. “_ FUCK Dean I’m so close,” Sam says

Dean speeds up the pace a little to get Sam over that finish line. Dean just take is one hand and wraps it around the rest of his brother pron star size cock he can get in his mouth and moves it with the rhythm his mouth has set he feels Sam go ridged just before the first of the hot salty liquid squirts on his tongue and he doesn’t slow just milks Sam though his orgasm. finally, he hears Sam tell him to stop and feels Sam pulling him up towards him. Once Dean is up and leaning slightly over Sam, Sam just kisses him and licks the taste of himself out of Dean's mouth and moans. After the kiss when they both gasping for air Dean flops down beside his brother with a grin “I told you I would make you pay.”

“Shut up” is all Sam says before he hits Dean with a pillow and gets up to go to the bathroom to shower. Once Dean hears the shower running he climbs out of bed and finds his sweatpants and pulls them on as he smiles to himself and gets to work on making them some food. Sam his standing in the shower letting hot water run over his oversensitive skin and smiles to himself and lets out a long slow breath _wow he thinks that was just fucking amazing the feel of dean skin under me in my mouth the taste of him the way he responded to me and then to wake up to dean blowing me fuck did I die and go to heaven?_ He almost wishes he didn’t get in the shower as he washing the smell of Dean off of him. _Naw he thinks that will be happening again if I have any say so and he hopes Dean feels the same way._

Once Sam has finished washing up he turns the water off and climbs out of the shower wrapping a towel along his waist and walks out into the motel room to stop in his tracks as he sees Dean setting down plates of food on the table and just smiles at him. Before even turning around “I made us some supper if you're hungry.”

“Yeah,” Sam says as he pulling some clean boxers out of his bag. Dean turns around and just looks at him with hunger in his eyes and licks his lips. Sam can't help but laugh out loud at that Dean goes to make a step towards him and Sam hold up both hands “no no we need food and u need to shower” 

“but...” is all Dean says then sits down a little harder in the chair then he needs witch then Sam awards him with a bitch face 

“don't pout big brother we have all night to have more fun” 

With that Dean just cocks an eyebrow at Sam and digs into his meal. Once Sam is dressed in clean clothes he sits down across from Dean and starts to eat his food as well as they are about halfway through the meal, the storm rages on outside sending a large crack of thunder and a bright flash of light outside of their motel room window. That has Sam going ridged in his chair and Dean just smiling slightly at his baby brother. _He remembers all the times when they were kids Sam would come to curl up with dean when the storms would rage on and dean would just soothe his baby brother and remind him that all is OK and nothing will hurt him whiles he around...._ Sam gives a little jump knocking the table at the next crack of thunder pulling Dean from his thoughts and giving a little smirk to Sam, “You still don’t like storms huh baby brother I figured you have grown out of that by now” he says teasingly “I’m surprised I never got a phone call from you while you were away at Stanford when the storms would come”

Sam just looks Dean and mumbles “I’m not scared and it was California they don’t get very many storms there”

“uh-huh” is Deans replay with a shake of his head as he stands to take his plate to the sink and tells Sam “well I am going to go have a shower if you think you can manage on your own” Sam just throws his balled-up napkin at the back of Dean's head. Laughing to the bathroom Dean goes in and shuts the door and starts the water and strips off his clothes. Just as he's stepping into the spray another flash of light comes followed by a massive crack the sounds like it was in the room and the lights flicker off. ( _Great he thinks to himself shower in the dark just want I want.. “)_ As Dean is trying to rush through his shower as he not sure how long he will have with the hot water now that there no power he sees a beam of a light swipe across the curtain and hears Sam “I thought u might want a flashlight so you can see in here.” 

“Thanks,” he says more wondering if Sam was just wanting an excuse to come into the little washroom for reassurance of Dean presents

“yeah so ahh I’ll just leave it here on the sink for you then,” Sam says and walks back out of the room. 

A few minutes later Dean emerges from the bathroom with a towel knotted at his hip and the flashlight in his hands. Witch, he shuts off once in the main room as Sam has every candle they have lite and spread out across the room. “Awe Sam you didn't have to be so romantic,” he says while chuckling 

“shut up jerk would you rather sit in the dark?” 

“Hmmm, I could think of a few things we can do in the dark bitch” dean replies. 

He can’t completely see Sam's face but he swears he can hear the eye roll from where he's standing. Once Dean finds his cotton pajama bottoms in the bag at the end of his bed he goes over to the couch where Sam is sitting stalk still hands tightly griped to his knees and sits down beside him “well what do you want to do now cards talk?”

“We can watch a movie on my computer I have battery life and some DVD's in my bag.”

“Yeah sure,” Dean says knowing that he will just be happy to get Sam to relax and if watching some movie will do it then fine with him.

Once they both settled back on the little couch with beers and the computer on the table in front they settle in to watch a movie. Dean just moves his arm to the back of the couch and pulls Sam in closer to his side like they used to do when they were little and he watches a movie with Sam while dad was out on another hunt. As the movie is playing Sam is happily just resting his head on Dean's shoulder and rubbing small circles up and down Dean’s inner thigh. 

The wind outside starts to pick up and is howling as the rain is pounding against the windows now. Sam just stiffens and tries to concentrate on the movie and letting Dean’s fingers soothe him be drawing little motions up and down his arms. With the next big bang of thunder, Sam jumps about 10 feet and almost lands in Dean's lap which has Dean pulling him in closer and kissing the top of his head sending soft cooing noises into his hair. Sam just moves a little so he can reach up and place a kiss on Dean's lips and as there lips meet its like coming home and Sam forgets everything going on around him and lefts his body relax into the kiss. Dean can feel how tightly wound Sam is so he just deepens the kiss and

moves a little so he can shift laying Sam down on the couch with Dean on top of him kissing him everywhere from the eyebrows to lips to his jaw and neck. Sam just presses his head back more giving Dean more access and lets a little moan escape his mouth as Dean lightly bites his pulse on his neck. “God Dean those freaking lips of yours” 

Dean just smiles and keeps his assault upon Sam’s neck sucking and biting and licking everywhere he can reach. Sam’s hand finds Dean bareback and starts running everywhere and everywhere he reaches down and grabs Dean's perfect tight ass and squeezes it sending a moan of pure pleasure from his brother and cause Dean to buck his hips hard into Sam. “Fuck Sammy those hands of yours and those lips and your fucking perfect body has me so hard and crazy the things I want to do to you.”

Sam just squeezes on Dean's ass again. “yeah like what?.” Sam says with a shaky breath  _ Cause man Deans voice like this it's like its got a direct line to Sam’s cock and hits rapidly filling out and Harding _

As Dean starts talking to Sam about all the things he's going to do to him Sam just leans his head up and starts to kiss down Dean’s jaw to his neck and everywhere he can get his mouth on. Next thing either of them knows Sam has pushed up and somehow managed to flip them on the couch so now Dean’s flat on his back with his baby brother over him kissing and biting his way down Dean's chest. As Dean keeps talking about how we want to run his hands down Sam's body feel every inch of his muscle riddle body not leaving a space untouched or unexplored, 

“FUCK De” Sam says with that voice of his Dean loves when he's so turned on.  _ his brother, could so be a porn star voice over fuck me I could cum in my pants just from his talking dirty to me know wounder Dean’s always talking about the girls he takes apart in bed Sam thinks to himself who would fall apart listing to him talk so dirty and with a voice so full of sex.. _ all Sam knows it that he wants to feel his big brothers skin to skin so he quickly makes fast work of his sweats and pulls Dean hip up to make work of his as well and Dean just chuckles as Sam almost falls off the other end of the couch trying to get him out of his pants. 

“Slow down there cowboy I’m not going anywhere,” Dean says as he trying to help Sam rid him of his clothes. When they finally manage to get his pants off and left on the floor forgotten before Sam lays back down over his brother Dean sits up and captures Sam mouth with his own and kisses him hard and fast then breaking the kiss “we better move this to the bed before one of us ends up on the floor and cracking our head on the coffee table.”

With a little moan of protest of loss of contact with his brother Sam get up and pulls Dean with him and walks over to the bed closest to them and lays down bring Dean with him. Once their both laying back down facing each other they resume kissing hard and fast tongues and teeth clashing together like they can’t get enough after what seems like forever and not long enough they have to stop to catch a breath, That's when Dean takes advantage of being quicker than Sam and throws his leg over Sam and straddles him with a smirk on his lips. _ Dean just thinks to himself as he looks down at Sam and his wide eyes and kisses swollen mouth oh baby brother you have seen nothing yet I’m going to take you apart and make you beg.  _ As Sam reaches up to try to pull Dean back down to him Dean just catches his wrist in his hands and smiles and raises Sam’s hands over his head pinning his arms to the pillow and leans in and tells Sam to hang on to the headboard and not let go and then kisses away any protest Sam tries to say. Once Dean is sure Sam is not going to try to move the resumes placing kisses all over Sam’s face to his neck biting at his Adam's apple. Dean just works his way down Sam’s chest with feather light kisses that are leaving goosebumps in their wake ones he gets to Sam nipple he sucks it into his mouth earning him a moan that had to come from deep down in Sam’s body witch, of course, goes straight to his cock forcing Dean to grab the base of it to stop from cumming right then and there.  _ oh no, he thinks I’m not even close to being done with him yet can let that happen just yet.  _ So he does the same thing to the other side and this time Sam just buck his hip up hard into Dean and his hard-on right into Dean’s thigh 

“wait your turn”

Sam just laughs “did you just talk to my dick?”

Instead of answering Sam Dean just leans up and kisses him hard on the mouth while shuffling his hips down Sam’s legs a little more going back to his task of mapping out Sam's body with his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down one side of Sam body and up the center and back down the other biting his hip bones as they stick out. At that all Sam can do is moan he doesn’t even think he can make words forum in his mouth as his brother is kissing him all over now he working his way down Sam's thigh to his leg down to his toes and back up the other leg completely avoiding Sam rock hard cock. 

“Come on De” is all Sam can manage to say as his body is going into an oversensitive state from his brother's mouth.

Just as he’s about to tell Dean he needs more Dean there pushing Sam’s legs apart wider and wider. 

“Open your eyes, Sammy, I want to see you as I take you apart bit by bit.” Sam just keeps his eyes closed. “OPEN YOUR EYES,” Dean says with a tone and command in his voice he knows Sam can't ignore. 

Sam eyes open Dean has to suck in a breath cause holy fuck Sammy pupils are blown wide his eyes almost look black he looks so fucking hot like this Dean than just leans down and kisses Sam this time though Sam take control of the kiss and pushes harder into Dean's mouth and Dean lets him for a few minutes before he breaks away and smiles at him “I’m not done with you yet baby brother.”

That forces another moan out of Sam and a more clear liquid put off the head of Sam’s cock that is demanding attention. Dean knows his baby brother isn’t going to last much longer from those fucking amazing little noises he's making and squirming under Dean.

Dean just takes mercy on them both and runs his hand over Sam's stomach where his cock has been leaking no stop pre-cum and wraps a hand around both his and Sam’s cocks together the feeling of it sends them both moaning and thrusting up into Dean’s hand. Dean just starts to stroke them both slow at first and then picking up speed and griping tighter on every upstroke he just looks up at Sam “come on baby brother cum for me show me what I do to you”

That was all Sam needed cause he's then screaming Dean’s name as his orgasm rips out of him so hard he shot cum all over their stomachs once Dean feels Sam let go he's right behind him with a groan of his on as his ball draw up what feels like every ounce of liquid in his body shoots out mixing with Sam’s over their stomachs and chest once they have both stopped Dean flops down on Sam with a grunt and Sam releases the headboard with a hiss of pain shoots through his arms and just wraps them around Dean and rubs his back.

“Holy fuck” is all Sam can manage to say as they lay then warped in one another trying to catch their breaths. 

Once their breathing returns to normal and Dean can roll off Sam, Sam reaches for the shirt on the floor and wipes him and Dean clean best he can and just wraps them in the blanket and they both fall asleep quickly in their post-sex state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so that happened... whats it all going to mean for the boys will have to wait and see.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here's the next chapter ok i have the next 1 and half wrote so i will be posting 2 tonight and the 3rd tomorrow  
> i hope your enjoying this story as i have a clear outline and picture in my head where i want it to go. 
> 
> feel free to let me know what you think

The next morning Sam opens his eyes and stretches his long limbs out with a smile as he stiff but remembers the amazing sex him and Dean had that caused the stiffens in his joints as he looks over he sees Dean still snoring softly next to him so instead of waking him he lets his brother sleep some more and quickly climbs from the bed and goes into the washroom and has a quick shower and brushes his teeth when he comes out Dean is still asleep so Sam decides to let him sleep. After writing a quick note to Dean saying  _ “gone for coffee be back soon” _ walks over to the door with shoes in hand and quietly leaves the room.

Dean doesn't know what it was that wakes up but when he gets up and moves his arm to the other side of the bed he sad to find it empty and cold sitting up he calls for Sam and listens but no answer huh he thinks then before he can start to panic that it was all too much for Sam he sees the note on the table and climbs up and out of bed to read it and smiles to himself when see Sam didn't get scared and run off Just gone to get coffee for them. So Dean figures he might as well go get a shower since the storm has passed and they'll have to head out towards Bobby's today since he's expecting them.

Sam comes back to the room with coffee and donuts from the place at the end of the street he sees the bed empty and gives a little frown thinking he woke Dean up when he left he should have known better his brother is such a light sleeper must have heard the door close but when Dean comes out of the bathroom freshly showered he just smiles over to Sam and walks over and takes the coffee from him. 

Sam just Smiles “good morning how'd you sleep?”

“Can't complain” Dean says with a smile. “I guess the storms passed then?” he asks taking a sip of the hot coffee and digging in the bag Sam brought back with him 

“ah yeah,” Sam says not sure what do say. 

“Good means we can hit the road and head to Bobby’s then should be there by nightfall”

“Yeah sounds good,” Sam says a little worried. _ Great Sam thinks it's all going to be over now I knew it was too good to be true that we could have this amazing thing for more than one night.  _

So as they pack up and check the motel room to make sure they got everything and load it into baby and get on the road. Sam just watches as the trees fly by as they drive down the highway and Dean sings next to him to some song on the radio.  _ Sam is lost in his thoughts about the amazing day and night they had last night while that storm raged on and wonders if it will ever happen again and hopes that it does cause now that he knows that Dean feels the same and is not disgusted by his sinful thoughts he doesn't think he can’t have Dean in his life like that.  _

Sam is shocked with he feels Dean shaking him “Earth to Sammy”

“huh, what yea sorry what were you saying?” Sam asks to turn to look at his brother. 

“Nothing was just wondering if you wanted to stop for lunch?”

“ Yeah sure sounds good” 

Dean just shakes his head and keeps looking out the window at the highway ahead.  _ As deans driving to the next exit he sits there thinking to himself what's up with Sam he seems a little distance I thought he was both on the same page about everything that changing between us for the better but maybe now was not in the motel and a storm raging on he feels like we shouldn't do this anymore. Fuck I hope not I can’t go back to not being able to be with Sam like that cause man that was some of the best sex I have ever had. I guess I’m just going have to try and talk to him, yeah fun feelings talk just what I love dean thinks to himself. _

They pull off at the next exit and find a dinner that will work just fine for some lunch and hopefully a talk that Dean’s dreading. Once inside and the waitress takes their order they sit in silence neither one of them wanting to ask the question they don't want the answer to. But then just as Deans about to say something sam’s pulling his phone from his pocket

** Sam: hey bobby  **

** Bobby: hey Sam just checking on you 2 you still coming through here  **

** Sam: yeah bobby sorry we got caught up in a bad storm and forced off the road yesterday but were on our way should be there by dinner time.  ** (But Sam doesn't miss the little smile to comes and goes from Dean’s face as he mentions yesterday's storm.)

** Bobby: OK sounds good ill see you to then drive safe  ** (Bobby says and hangs up)

Just as Sam’s about to say something to dean the waitress brings their order over and asks if there's anything else they need with both say no she moves on. So they both dig in Dean to his bacon cheeseburger and Sam to his chicken salad sandwich the rest of the meal goes by when idol chit chat and then their back in baby and on the road. Finally, after about an hour more of award silence, Sam can't take it anymore and clears his throat. It gets Dean's attention by the way of him looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the road. “umm ahh what do we umm do.”

“spit it out, Sammy”

“Right ok,” Sam says with his head down and his hand locked on his lap not wanting to look at his brother for this. He just hears Dean let out a breath beside him waiting for Sam to continue when he doesn’t start again as he not sure how he feels Dean reach over and grab his hand from his lap and interlocks their fingers

“what is it Sam? just tell me ok?”

“Yeah right I mean I just Ummm don’t know what to say I mean last night was....”

“Amazing,” Dean says with that Sam whips his head around to face Dean and ever so lowly says “so you don't regret it?”

“What god no Sam that was umm some of the best sex I ever had fuck I don't think I ever came so hard in my life”

That just put a big smile on Sam's face and he forges on now feeling more relaxed and sure of himself. “Good cause yeah that was my thoughts to and I was just worried you wouldn't want to um keep doing that.”

Dean just squeezes Sam's hand and looks over at his brother with a smile “oh that’s happening again. But you know we umm have to be careful right like around people especially Bobby and dad if we ever find him cause people aren't going to understand this Sam I mean we are brothers.”

“Yeah I know I know.”

“Ok good but hey just know this I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks your my Sammy and that's all that matters to me” and with that Dean lifts their hand and kisses Sam’s knuckles and Sam just shakes his head in agreement. The rest of the drive to South Dakota goes by in a flash just before they hit the state line Dean slows and pulls baby over to the side of the road and into an empty parking lot. Sam just looks confused for a moment as Dean parks and turns off baby and climbs out of her Sam does the same and follows Dean to the front of her where is he leaning on her hood “what's up?” Sam asks standing in front of Dean but not to close,

“Nothing,” Dean says with a smile as he reaches out to pull Sam in closer by his belt loops and when he's right then Dean leans up and kisses Sam until Sam is dizzy and has to take a step back

“wow what was that for?”

“Nothing I just know once we get to Bobby’s I have to keep my hands off you so I wanted to get one more kiss in while I still can.”

With that Sam just leans in and kisses Dean with so much love and tenderness leaves them both swooning. After about 20 minutes of them just holding each other, the finally climb back into a baby and finish the drive to Bobby’s As they pull into singer selvage they both just let out a sigh happy to be back at the one place they always thought of as home but sad that there not just them anymore in this new place they have carved for themselves.


	6. chapter 6

Once they are unloaded and their bags are left in Bobby’s guest room that they have shared since they were kids they find themselves in the to crowded den with Bobby talking shop. As the boys sit on the old musty couch they sit close enough to let their knees touch but not enough to raise any questions. they are both big and it's not like the couch is that big of a seat as it is. But to both the boys just that little pressure of their knees touching is enough. As they listen to Bobby go on about a possible lead on a case they both jump right back into hunter mode. Sam gets up to grab his laptop to look into the facts of the case Dean goes and grabs some beers from the fridge and when he returns and sets Sam’s down beside him he lets his hand slide along Sam's shoulders. Smiling to himself. “Ok so what I found is that looks like every 2 years or so in this small town about an hour from here people go missing and it's like vanish and never a trace of them again,” Sam says

“HUH,” Dean says from the couch where he went back to sitting on after getting around for the 3 of them.

“Yeah that's what I found odd too,” Bobby says “but when I called the locals they won't say much just that its missing person and people leave this town all the time.”

“Do you think they're in on it and don't want outsiders poking around?” Sam asks

“I don't know seems little odd if they knew to think they would keep in under wraps,” Dean says

“true well I’m going to see how far back I can find these records of missing people,” Sam says

“Ok, you do that,” Dean says with a smile as he knows his geek brother love this part of the job where he hates the research part just give me something to shoot dean always says.

Bobby can’t help but laugh at them as he walks over to his kitchen to start some dinner. “Hey, Dean why don't you come to give me a hand in here and let Sam get some work done.”

“Yeah ok bobby” Dean replies and gets up

Sam just sticks his tongue out a Dean “your in trouble” Sam says to Dean as he walks by and Dean just sends him a smirk that says you will pay for that little brother and that sends a jolt straight to Sam cock.

Finally, once dinner is ready and on the table, they call to Sam to come to eat “yeah in a minute” Sam is so immersed in his research

“now Sam, before it gets cold,” Bobby says

Sam finally comes in and sits down at the well-used kitchen table. They eat dinner as they talk the case and figure since its only about hours drive they’ll head out in the morning to late now to go anyways. Once their finished dinner and dishes are done they go back to Bobby's study and get what they need for the case in the morning after about an hour of getting this ready and their covers set up Bobby stand “well boys I’m off to bed see you bright and early oh and Dean don’t let Sam stay up all night reading more into this case”

“not Bobby I’ll make sure he gets to bed and is well-rested,” Dean says

Sam just throws his pen at Dean’s head, “Idjits” bobby says as we walk away.

About 20 minutes later Dean stand up and stretches “come on Sammy time for bed you heard Bobby”

“awe comes on Dean I’m not 5 I know when I need to sleep.... “

Dean just leans over Sam and whispers in his ear “who said anything about sleep” Dean then bites Sam’s ear lobe and walks towards the stairs. Leaving Sam to scramble after him. Once they both are back in the bedroom Dean closes the door and pushes Sam up against it and kisses him hard letting his hand wander all over Sam's body. A small moan escapes Sam and Dean says “shhh Sammy gotta be quite Bobby’s just down the hall and I’m sure not explaining to him why you wear making sex noise all night”

Sam just blushes and kisses Dean again. Once they get into bed Sam starts to kissing Dean again as he runs his hand all over his big brother but before they can get too far the bed squeaks and they both freeze realizing that that is not good and blows their chances of anything fun happening tonight. So Sam just kisses Dean and rolls over and lets Dean snuggle into his back but Deans not done with Sam just yet and reaches around Sam’s waist and slides his hand down to grab Sam cock and as he does he whispers “shhh Sammy stay quiet and still” and then he proceeds to jerk Sam off.

So when the morning comes and Sam can feel Dean rather impressive morning wood pushing into his hip he smiles to himself remembering how Dean woke him from his nap other day in the motel and gets to work on slowly pulling Dean out from his pants and giving him one hell of a wake-up call and that it is. Dean wakes with a start as he feels a warm sensation on his cock _ fuck he hasn't had a wet dream since he was 15 he thinks but wait no that’s not what's happening here  _ Dean __ then open his eyes to find Sam mouth on his cock and his eyes staring at him. “Morning,” he says in a husky voice and Sam just replies best he can around his cock.  _ Fuck Dean thinks I’m so close _ he just grabs Sam’s hair and tugs a little only makes Sam suck harder “Sam I’m going cum if you don't stop that” Sam just flicks his eye up to Dean and says go ahead without actually saying anything and Dean does and when Sam finally pulls off Dean tugs him up and kisses him “not fair little brother.” Because they now know Bobby's up and Dean can't repay Sam but Sam doesn't seem to care just get up and heads to the shower while Dean still laying there enjoying the effects of his wake-up call.

Once the 3 of them have had a cup of coffee they head out to the next town over and start the case. Turns out that it was just people running off to get away from there and after only spending a day in the place Dean can’t blame them he thinks to himself as they head out of the smallest town he's ever seen and that says a lot as they been to a lot of small backwoods towns. So They just head back to Bobby’s and wait for the next case to come. Luckily they Don’t wait long and head out the next morning after breakfast as Bobby sends them on their way with a reminder to keep in touch and a promise to keep him updated on the hunt for their dad. “Yeah, we will do if we ever actually find a lead on him” one thing Dean knows for Sure is that if John Winchester doesn’t want to be found he won't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so just a short little one to keep the story moving but there's more to come .


	7. chapter 7

“Dad, you think will find him?” Sam asks

Dean just lets out a breath “yeah I hope so Sam but I mean its Dad I can’t not look for him.”

“I know,” Sam says not sure if he ready to face John again after their last big fight with him leaving to go to college and John telling him never to come back.

“Hey, you know he’ll be happy to see you when we find him right.”

“Yeah I know Dean its just I don’t know,” Sam says letting out a deep breath. “I mean he was so angry when I last saw him.”

“Sam he’s dad he will always love you no matter what.”

“Ya sure” is all Sam says smiling at Dean.

Once they finally get to where they are going and check into another motel room the boys change and head over to the local police station to get the facts on the case they're looking into. Expect this time Sam says he's going to head down the street to the library and look into the lore and Dean can just talk to the local PD and they can meet up for lunch and discuss what they find.

“you sure?” Dean asks

“yeah, it is quicker this way,” Sam says, hoping he not causing Dean to much worry about wanting to be alone for a while. _ It's just with all the dad talk and everything Sam just needs to get away and clear his mind for a bit and he knows he can’t do that when Dean hanging around asking him questions. It’s just with Jess and how they have become closer and the thought of finding dad and fighting with him and Dean he just needs space to figure it all out. He hates that it takes him from Dean its not that he doesn't love being around Dean especially now but they can't just lock themselves away and forgot about the world around them as much as he would like to at times. _

“OK yeah then um, say meet at the sandwich shop over there in 2 hours?”

“Sounds good,” Sam says and waves as he heads towards the Library. 

Dean then just watches Sam walk away with a head shake and goes into the local PD and get to work on what brought them here. While Sam is in the library at one of the tables in the back he has his laptop out and some lore books on ghosts not that he needs them they know enough about ghosts and spirits they could write their book. But this one is more for the local area and the possible person who is killing these people. While he taking notes and goes to reach for the book it falls to the floor with a loud thump “shit” Sam thinks as he goes to reach for it and is shocked when a small young blonde hands it to him with a smile on her face. 

“I think you dropped this,” she says 

“um, ya thanks,” Sam says smiling at her. 

“Wow Ghost and spirits and the afterlife” she raises her eyebrow at him “what are you a ghost hunter.?”

“What no” Sam says a little higher than meant to “I um its research for an article I’m writing,” he says to keep his cover “I travel around and look into haunted houses and people who think there being haunted” (ok not a complete lie the thinks to himself) 

“sound like fun” the girl replies with a smile. “I’M Meg by the way” and reaches out her hand. 

“Sam”, Sam replies taking her small hand in his larger one. 

“So Sam you in town long?”

“Naw just a couple of days while I look into this story.”

“Well maybe then we can grab a drink sometime”

But before Sam can say anything his phone rings and he sends her a small smile and answer it. 

** Sam: Hey Dean  **

** Dean: Sam are you ok? **

** Sam: yeah, shit sorry I lost of track of time I’ll be there in 5 **

Sam hangs up and stands to gather his things and apologize to Meg “I have to go I’m late to meet my partner for lunch.”

“Yeah yeah, no worries,” Meg says grabbing his hand and writing her number on it first “call me,” she says and walks away.

Once Sam enters the sandwich shop he sees Dean at the table in the back tie loose and the top button of his shirt undone and just sits down and lets out a breath “hey sorry I....” 

“yeah yeah Sammy I know you were lost in the books... “

“right”

“Well, um you have a little to much fun in the library,” Dean says with an eyebrow raised as he nods to his head towards Sam’s hand with the phone number on it

“oh, that” Sam blushes “naw its nothing just some girl I ran into.” 

Dean just stares at him and shakes his head... “So from what I can tell it looks like we might be hunting the ghost of Pat Fitzgerald he was local banker, family man and then one day he didn't show to work and they found him hanging in his basement with a note that says I’m sorry,” Sam says

“Well, that explains why the victims were found hung with a note taped to them saying I’m sorry but what’s weird is all the notes were written in their handwriting from what the locals are saying.”

“That is weird how is he getting them to write it?”

“I don't know possession maybe?” Sam says

“Hmm could be that would explain why it looks like the killed themselves.”

“Alright well, I was able to track down where he’s buried so I guess we have a long night of digging and salt and burn ahead of us.”

“Great” is all Dean replies and picks up his menu.

After dark, they set out to the greenway cemetery and go about their salt and burn of one Pat Fitzgerald 

“well Sammy I think its time to hit the hay”

“yeah,” Sam says climbing back into the car. 

They then head to the motel to shower and catch some sleep. Once back in the room Dean all buts run to the bathroom for the first shower “hey not fair!” Sam says

“Gotta be quicker than that” Dean says as he enters the bathroom. 

“We’ll see who's quicker,” Sam says under his breath And proceeds to the bathroom behind Dean. 

As he just getting in the spray Dean hears Sam come into the washroom and pulls the curtain of the shower open. “Mind if I join you?”

Dean just smiles “sure Sammy whatever you like.”

After they both are done in the shower they step out and proceed to dry themself off Sam then hears what sounds like Dean's phone ringing from the bedside table where he left it so goes out to answer it still standing in the motel towel warped around his waist. 

** Sam: Hello?”  **

** John: Sammy is that you?  **

** Sam: Dad? where are you we’ve been looking for you? **

** John: I know you need to stop **

** Sam: what no we can’t **

(Dean just looks at Sam then and hold out his hand for the phone and Sam shakes his head no.)

** John: Sam you have to be careful there are things out there looking for me and they won’t hesitate to use you or your brother to get to me  **

** Sam: I don't care we will be better together.  **

** John: NO **

But before Sam can say anymore Dean takes the phone from him with a look. 

** Dean: Dad hey it's Dean what's going on where are you where have you been? **

** Dean: Ok yeah I understand sir yeah let me get a pen, hold on ( ** Dean sits down on the bed to write down whatever message johns giving him.)

**** Conversation goes on with John giving Dean instructions*****

Sam just sinks to his knees in front of his brother with a wicked grin on his face and starts to run his hands up Dean’s legs and rubs his thighs under the motel towel still wrapped around his brother's waist. As dean shifts on the bed and sends Sam a look like are you kidding I’m on the phone with DAD! And tries to listen to John Sam then latches on to his brother's soft cock and starts stroking it feeling him get harder with every swipe of his hand. Dean is starting to get redder in the face of Sam’s assault on him and having his dad talk to him. Now that he is fully hard and squirming under his baby brother's touch he finally hangs up the phone. He grabs Sam by the arms and hauls him up and onto the bed. “Sam with Dad on the phone”

Sam doesn’t answer him just leans in for a kiss “what not as he can see us.”

“Ugh” is all Dean says then kisses his brother. 

What the Winchester’s Don’t know is that just outside of their motel room that cute little blonde who was chatting up Sam is standing there with black eyes watching their door. 


	8. chapter 8

“So what dad have to say anyway?” 

“not much,” Dean says in between kisses he laying on Sam’s chest “besides I don’t want to talk or think about dad at this moment” with that Dean latches on to Sam’s right nipple and set out to work on making his brother pay for that little show of his while he was on the phone. “I am going to make you wish you just went to sleep little brother when I was talking to dad.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam says with a challenge in his voice. 

So as Dean is working his way around Sam’s chest. Sam just lets his hands roam over his brother's body until he can reach down and squeezes Dean's ass making his brother moan the most sinful thing he has ever heard. 

“God Dean you have such a tight little ass the things I want to do to it” Sam feels his brother chuckle over him. _Man, I love Sam like this no care in the world not shy at all just tells me exactly like it is I wonder what I can get him to say or do._

With that Sam then hooks his legs around Deans waist and flips them so he is now on top of Dean and kisses him with such force their teeth clink together, meanwhile, Sam has his hands running all over his brother's body so when Dean feels Sam nudge his legs wider apart Dean just lets his knees fall further open. Finally, once both are breathless they break the kiss but Sam doesn’t let up on his roaming and mapping of Dean now he knows that he's got Dean right where he wants him he just going to show his big brother what he can do that tight little ass of his. So Sam works his way down the body with feather light kisses once he reached Dean’s hard cock he places a little kiss on the tip witch has Dean moan and cursing like a sailor. _God, I love hearing him moan he is going to be in for quite the shock I cant wait to hear what come out of his mouth next,_ as Sam his licking his way down his brother's shaft and hitting that bundle of nerves right under the head all he can hear is the sexist of moans and noises out of his brother that when Sam latches on and sucks one of Dean’s balls into his mouth Dean can’t help but buck up off the bed and yelling Sam’s name. Hmm, he likes that does he so then Sam repeats it with the next ball all the while running his hands over Dean’s thighs then when he grabs one of Dean’s legs and lifts it onto his shoulder exposing Dean’s tight little pink hole he feel Dean go ridged.

_Relax big brother I got you your not going to know what hits you._ After a few more swipes of his tongue across Deans balls and up and down his shaft Sam feels Dean relax and get back to work on licking him it's not until his tongue hits Dean’s crack that Dean’s eye fly open and he sucks in a breath of air “holly FUCK Sam” is all he says and can feel Sam laugh from between his legs.

Sam just counties to work his tongue on Dean’s ass and slowly working open his pink hole pushing in a little harder this time. Dean doesn't know what to do his hands are petting Sam on head and shoulder while squirming _fuck this feels amazing and weird all at the same time_. _Dean has never had this done to before and wow, amazingly, he thinks when he gets over the award part of it and lets the pleasure take over. Sam has done this before cause he knows exactly what he's doing that little fuckers been holding out._

After feeling and seeing what his tongue assault on his brother is doing to him Sam wants to take it to the next level and tries a finger at Dean. But he's not sure how he would feel about it. Well, I guess there's the only way to find out. Sam leans down to reach his duffel that is on the floor once he has it he digs into the side pocket for the bottle of lube he has there once he gets it open he’s back to licking his brother's beautiful hole he slicks up a finger and pulls his tongue away and just press his finger to the hole without breaching he wants Dean to feel it and make sure he’s ok before he goes ahead Dean just sucks in a breath at the new sensation Sam ask in a shaky voice “you ok big brother?”

“Um yeah yeah fine,” Dean says... 

Sam knows that he needs to keep relaxed the best he can so he doesn't clench up so Sam goes to distracting Dean by sucking in the head of his cock while he's playing his tongue around the slit of Dean cock he slowly slides his lubed up finger into his hole just slowly barely breaching the first layer of muscles there. “Relax,” Sam says pulling off Dean. But all Dean can do is suck in a breath at the burning sensation that happening right now he does his best to blow out a breath and relax trusting Sam would not hurt him. 

One Sam feels Dean relax he pushes in a little more once he’s through that first ring of mussel he just stays still and lets Dean get used to the sensation. _Wow that burns Dean thinks but wait now it's like to much pressure and burns but its also slowly turning to pleasure and he so wants to be able to do this for Sam so he just keeps breathing and trying to focus on the pleasure of it and not the burn. Ok, now that Sam starts moving every so slowly he realizes it feels amazing like nothing he has ever felt before._

Now all Sam can hear is Dean letting out moan after moan the more he moves in and out of him These noises and the feeling of Dean’s tight heat around him is almost too much for Sam and he has to grab the base of his cock with her other hand to stay off the orgasm that is wanting to tear through him. 

“God Sam that’s amazing,” Dean says as he starts moving his hips pushing into Sam's finger with that Sam just leans up and kisses Dean with all the heat he feels and adds another finger to Dean while he's at it. He feels it more then hears Dean breath suck in at that but the smile on Dean's face and hungry in his eyes tells him he's enjoying just as much as Sam. 

“Fuck Dean so tight I want nothing more than to split you open on my cock” Sam says and has to laugh at the look that flick of unease on to Dean’s face “Don’t worry big brother I won’t do that until your ready and you are not ready yet.” 

Instead of letting Dean get a word in Sam just captures his mouth again and goes to work fucking Dean with his fingers. He knows Dean close now and wonders if he could get him to cum on his fingers alone he speeds up and bends his fingers just a little bit hitting Dean prostate directly and that send “SAMMMMMM” come flying out of Dean’s mouth and Sam just keeps up the assault on his prostate “come on big brother let go it's OK”

“ah fuck” Dean repeats over and over again so Sam grabs on to his cock and starts stroking with the rhythm of his fingers in Dean and just as Dean shoots the first string of hot liquid on his stomach Sam comes with a groan and Dean’s name on his tongue. When they both feel like they have nothing left in them Sam slowly pulls out of Dean kissing his thighs while he crawls back up to Dean's mouth. Dean just kisses him and smiles at him 

“That was fucking amazing Sam... wow I never would have thought that could feel like that”

Sam just laughs “oh you have no idea.”

After a long while of them just laying in each other's arms they turn the lights off and go to sleep. They both sleep peacefully until Dean wakes with a start the yell coming from Sam and he automatically goes for the gun under his pillow to shoot whatever threat has Sam yelling but then he realizes that Sam is just dreaming and shakes him slowly “Sammy Sam wake up its ok just a dream.”

Sam finally opens his eyes “Dean what's wrong?”   
  
“nothing you were having a nightmare”   
  
“oh um sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
  
“It's OK to do you want to talk about it, it might help,” he says   
  
“yeah um I don't know,” he says rolling on to his side to face Dean. “I was back in our house in Lawrence but I wasn’t a baby I was me now like watching from the sidelines and I saw mom come into my nursery and say something but I couldn’t hear her and there was something with yellow eyes standing over my crib and then you were shaking me to wake up.”  
  
Dean just runs his hands up and down Sam back letting him talk. “I never saw anything like it before I mean sure I’ve had nightmares about Jess and mom but never like this Dean it was like I was there but I just couldn't do anything I tried to warn her.”  
“SHHHH its ok come here,” Dean says pulling Sam in tighter to soothe him and get him to relax  
  
But they both know that neither is going back to sleep tonight after that “listen we will call dad in a bit and see if he knows anything that might have been the yellow eye thing you saw it OK”  
  
“yeah ok” Sam responds   
  
Dean just gets up and walks over to the fridge and get a bottle of water for Sam   
  
“Thanks,” Sam says taking a few small sips. Dean then just tells Sam to try to get some more sleep so Sam just lays his head on Dean’s chest and falls back to sleep. Dean stays awake watching Sam sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a new one for the brothers i hope you enjoyed it.


	9. chapter 9

After about an hour of Dean rubbing Sam's hair he finally feels like Sam sleeping peacefully enough for him to get up without waking him so ever so carefully Dean slides from bed grabbing his pants on the way to the washroom once inside he sits down on the side of the tub and dials his dad's number waiting. After about 4 rings Johns voice mail comes on 

** Dean: “Hey Dad I know you said you call us when you could but I need to talk to you it's about Sam he’s having nightmares about the night mom died and he said he saw something in his room with yellow eyes it kinda odd so can you call me back please” **

Dean hangs up and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Once he runs some cold water on his face he walks out to the room and looks over to see Sam has sprawled out taking up most of the double bed and just shakes his head and goes over to make some coffee. After Dean has downed his first cup of coffee and still no word from his dad, not a surprise he pulls Sam’s computer over and fires it up thinking well if I can’t help Sam with this right now so he might as well get to work on looking for a job for them. Just as he about to get up and refill his mug his text notifications go off and he grabs his phone looking at the text

** Unavailable: 39.4817 N 106.0384 W **

_ huh _ , he thinks maybe its dad telling us where to meet up with him. So Dean types in the coordinates and his shocked that it's for a small town call Breckenridge in Colorado was that odd cause dad called from California area code. So Dean just pulls up the local paper and sure enough, it's a case he thinks why his dad sending them on a case instead of meeting up with him maybe he’ll be there.  _ Ok well, guess it time to wake Sam and hit the road if we're going to get there soon.  _

“Time to get up sleepy head”

“NOOO 5 more minutes,” Sam says in his sleepy voice that reminds Dean of Sam when he was a kid and had to wake him for school Sam just tries to pull Dean down to cuddle but Dean just rebuffs him

“no come on Sam we gotta go have a case to get to.”

“HUMPH” is all Sam says and rolls onto his stomach

Dean just slaps Sam hard on the ass as he gets up to pour Sam some coffee. After another few minutes, Sam finally emerges from the bed with his hair going every which way and Dean just chuckles at him with earns him a bitch face of bitch faces from Sam as he takes his coffee into the washroom with him and turns the shower on.

Once they have dressed and loaded their bags into baby Dean goes over to the Motel office and checks them out while Sam leans against the passenger door of baby with what feels like the start of a wicked headache  _ great he thinks all I need _ but it's not long before Sam’s doubled over screaming and holding his head as the pounding pressure is raging in his head and images are flashing in front of his eyes. 

Deans there the next thing he knows holding him up trying to get Sam to calm down “hey hey what's going on here sit sit” and opens the passenger door for Sam to sit on the front seat.

“I don’t know all of a sudden there was a pounding in my head and I swear I could see visions but I’m not sure they were gone as quickly as they came.”

Dean just lets out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding “what the fuck Sam are you, ok maybe we should get you some food or to the hospital”

“no no hospital I’m fine now really,” he says wincing at the pain in his head. 

“I don't know dude but alright well eat and then take it from there.”

“Hey Dean,” Sam says as he climbs into the passenger seat “let's not mention this to anyone until I know if it was a one-time thing OK”

“Yeah sure, Sammy. By the way, I called dad to let him know about your nightmare to see if he knows anything thing about the yellow eye creature.”

“And?”

“He didn’t pick up just have wait for him to call back I guess”

“right cause he's so great at keeping us informed,” Sam says 

Dean just shoots him a look while starting the car. “Should we call Bobby to see if he can find anything Sam asks?”

“Naw I think we should wait and see what dad says”

“yeah OK Dean”

As they have breakfast Sam asks “what is it we're going after now anyways?”

“looks like Vampires,” Dean says 

“great” is all Sam says “you found this in the local paper?”

“um yeah,” Dean says _ there’s no way he is telling Sam, dad, sending them there now with knowing he doesn’t care about calling them back about the other issue. “ _ 5 people have been found with throats ripped out and drained of blood then locals think its some wild animal since the town is surrounded by mountains.”

“Alright, so what you thinking go in as forest services?”

“yeah think it will get us more access to the FBI on this one,” Dean says 

Once they finally roll through the ski town of Breckenridge they get to work on finding out what they can about the victims so as it turns out that they are dealing with vampires and by the size difference in the bites it's more than one. 

“OK, let's get to chop some heads,” Dean says sharping his machete 

“Dean we don’t even know how many there is and where they are we can’t just go running into the nest half-cocked”

“so what Sam we sit on our asses for the next victims to show up?”

“no, we do research and work this case like we always do.”

“Ugh, yea more books,” Dean thinks. 

Sam can’t help but shake his head “ok so I pulled up the local real state in the area” 

“why Sammy you looking to buy”

“no Dean cause chances are if it is a nest there hold up in foreclosures and I would say on the outskirts of town based on where the bodies are being found.”

After going through all the listings Sam thinks he found the one they want its an older farmhouse about 10 miles outside of town and has been empty for a few years now. 

“Ok, so we go tonight take them out and move on,” Dean says 

But of course, things don’t go the way they hoped and Dean gets hurt badly by one of the vampires once back in the room Sam sets to work on checking Dean wounds and patching him up. “Jesus Dean you could have been killed “Sam yells at him “how could you just be so stupid and run in there like that I told you to wait while I checked the back out.”

“I know Sammy but I told you I heard a scream and couldn’t wait anymore.”

“Ok Yeah you might have saved the girl but I almost lost you in the process and that is not ok,” sam says pacing the room 

“Hey hey it's ok come here,” Dean says holding his hands out to Sam “I’m here I’m fine you're fine fangs are dead saved the girl.”

Just as Dean is about to kiss Sam the door of the motel is kicked in and both brothers stand grabbing the discard weapons on the table but before either can make a move the vamps head is loped off and rolling to the side of the room. As the body falls both boys are shocked to see John standing there holding a bloody machete. 

“DAD,” they both say at the same time...

“hi, boys,” he says as he steps over the body and shuts the door. 

“What the fuck” Sam says standing behind Dean where he has sat back down in the chair 

“the vampire caught your scent and followed you here guess you missed one.”

“ah yeah guess so” is all Dean says. 

Once they get the body warped in blankets and taken to a dumpster and set on fire they head back to their room to face their father. Once all 3 Winchesters are sitting at the little table in the motel and have a glass of whisky 

“so what are you doing here?” Sam asks 

“Dean called said you need to talk so I came”

“right cause you have always shown up when we call,” Sam says. 

Dean just looks at his brother and gives him a look “come on Sammy don’t start please.”

“Fine whatever so yeah what do you know?”

“Well, its a Demon and from what I know a pretty high ranked one. Not sure all the details but I have been tracking it for a while now and it knows I’m close to it why I had to go underground”

Sam and Dean just look at each other speechless. “So you saying it was a demon that killed mom and Jess?”

“Yeah Dean its what I’m saying”

“ok great how do we kill it.”

“It's not that simple and you boys need to stay out of this.”

“Like FUCK we do” Sam yells “that thing killed our mom and my girlfriend”

“yeah, I know Sammy I’m sorry about her. But listen there no way to kill it that I know if well expect.....”

“Expect what?” Dean says looking his father in the eye. 

“Rumours are there's a colt that was made by Samuel Colt himself that will kill any kind of supernatural creature out there”

“Great let's get it and ice his ass.”

“Dean is not that simple I been looking for this gun for the last year if it does exist no one knows where it is or has seen it”

“Great so there’s a demon coming after us and a magical gun that we don’t even know if is real and we can’t kill it without it. Fun fucking times.”

“Dean!” Sam says as he looks at his brother.

Dean just lets out a breath “ok sorry so what do we do now?”

“Well you boys don’t do anything I got this I’m not putting you in harm's way”

“Were fine nothing a shower and few hours of sleep won't fix and if you're forgotten we are in it already,” Dean says

“Dean your hurt”

“what this it's just a scratch,” Dean says about the bite on the right side of his neck Sam just stitched up and covered with gauze. 

“Right, right,” John says taking another drink from his glass. “Well, why don’t we all get some shut-eye and will talk more in the morning.”

“Yeah ok Sure,” Sam says “umm dad you can take my bed I’ll bunk with Dean”

“ok alright,” John says standing and heading to the door to collect his bag from his truck. 

“What the fuck!” Sam says “Dad just shows up and you go right back to doing as he says” 

“Sam doesn’t ok just Don’t,” Dean says standing and walking to the bathroom to change into clean pants and t-shirt for bed. 

Once the 3 of them are all settled in for the night the boys on the one bed and John on the other Sam and Dean making sure they leave enough space between them that the bed allows to not rise and suspension from their dad however they do link hands under the blankets both needing that contact with one another. Sam is the first to wake and decides if he has to deal with his father he needs more then crappy Motel coffee so he heads out and gets them coffee and breakfast sandwiches when he returns John and Dean are sitting at the table talking. When Sam comes in they just stop and look at Sam he just eyes Dean “got coffee and breakfast.”

“Ah thanks, Sam,” Dean says standing to take the bag from Sam. 

“So whats up whats' next move here.?”

“Well this is what I know so far” and he tells the boys about the omans and the lower level demons he’s been able to capture and get what he can from them witch isn't much. 

“So I think our best option is to go after the gun if it's out there someone has to know about it,” Dean says

“Yeah,” John says.

“well I’ll call Bobby he might have heard something through the grapevine,” Dean says and pulls out his phone 

** Dean: hey Bobby  **

** Bobby: Dean how are you, everything ok? **

** Dean yeah, no were good um so listen dads here **

** Bobby: there now really after all this time? **

** Dean: Ya, I wanted to ask have you ever heard of a colt that was made by Samuel Colt says it can kill any supernatural creature.  **

** Bobby: Well yeah I mean who hasn’t heard of it **

** Dean: do you by chance know where it might be?  **

** Bobby: listen last I heard an old hunter by the name of Elkins had it **

** Dean: ok thanks you don't happen to know where we can find him do you?  **

** Bobby: Sorry no last I heard he retired and lives off the grid in Colorado. **

** Dean: REALLY ** (Dean says a little too loud and has John and Sam whipping around to look at him he just holds his hand up to them.)

** Dean: Ok well yeah thanks Bobby  **

** Bobby: OK Dean call me if you find it or need help **

** Dean: yeah for sure, by ** e

“So last Bobby heard an old hunter Elkins had the gun and now he off the grid somewhere in Colorado”

“Fucking Elkins” John mumbles 

“you know him?” Sam ask

“Yeah, he's an old friend.......”

“Great call him up,” Dean says

“ahh yeah about that” 

“oh no really dad let me guess he's not a fan of yours?” Dean says 

“Naw you could say we had a falling out a few years back.”

“Great” Sam says rolling his eyes 

“Sammy don’t start that bullshit,” John says

“It’s SAM,” Sam says sitting down pulling his computer over to him and booting it up. After a few minutes of silence, Sam speaks again “ok there is a D Elkins listed in Colorado it's about 4 hours from here.”

“Can’t be him, no way he is online” John says 

“he not, I hacked into the state taxes everyone pays land tax no matter how off the grid you are.”

“Huh” is all Dean says smiling at Sam 

“Ok listen you boys pack up and follow me will head out in 10.”

Without, another word John gets up and walks out of the room. Sam just blows out a breath and Dean just smiles at him “come on Sammy it could be worse you could drive with him”

“NOT fucking likely JERK,” Sam says standing to go back his bag Dean just wraps his arms around his brother and mumbles “its ok BITCH I’ll protect you from the mean old man” And kisses the back of Sam’s neck and then goes about packing his things. 

Once they get to the small town that Elkins is living in John pulls into the motel climbing out of his truck and dean and Sam do the same “Sam go on in and get us a room would ya.” 

“Yeah sure “ Sam mumbles walking into the office.

“I swear that boy needs to lose his attitude.”

“He’s fine dad this shit just has him on edge”

“Yeah well I’m still his father and he needs to show me some respect” john snaps at Dean. 

When Sam comes out with the room key they park the cars and proceed into the room dropping their bags on the bed. “So listen boys I think you should hang back and let me go see Elkins he a nut job and doesn’t like strangers poking around. If he got the gun I’ll get it and bring it back”

“I don’t know dad I think we should come with we can help talk to him,” Dean says. 

“Fine whatever but I am calling the shots and you two better stay inline.”

“Yeah fine whatever,” Sam says. 

But once they find themselves in front of a little run-down cabin it doesn’t take long to see things are right. With them, all, drawing weapons and their years of training they slowly head into the cabin which looks like a tornado came through shit everywhere furniture spilled everywhere and then they see him laying in a pool of blood eyes open. “Fuck” John says and goes over to check for a pulse and just shakes his head no and closes the man's eyes “will give him a proper send-off tonight lets check the house.” 

“Yeah ok, dad,” the boys say and proceed to clean the house once they confirm no one is around they start trying to look through things for any clues on this gun. About 20 minutes later Sam yells to Dad Dean come here. Both men start running in the direction of Sam’s voice once they get to the office Sam standing in front of a wall lined with books what is it “ what is it's” John says looking at Sam pointing to scuff marks on the floor 

“there must be a hiding door in here we just have to find the lock.”

“Ok start looking” after they pull and feel shelves and books Sam feels a void and presses his finger witch releases a lock and the shelf on the left cracks open to reveal and a small room with boxes filling it. 

“Wow” is all Dean can say when he sees it 

“yeah wow. Be careful boys most of these are curse boxes. Son of a bitch” John says as he grabs a wooden box off the shelf and carries it over to the desk after checking it over to make sure it's safe he opens it and just sucks in breath there it is the colt and 6 bullets. Dean just whistles looking over his dad's shoulder “is that it.?”

“Yeah, it looks like it, the fucker had it this whole time,” John says 

“Ah guys we have another problem,” Sam says from the window causing Dean and John to move to him and Sam holds up his fingers to show yellow powered on them 

“guess we know what killed him it was demons but he didn't tell them where it was, well let's get him taking care of and out of here before they deiced to come back,” John says

After John carefully puts the gun away in his truck the boys take care of Elkins giving him the hunter funeral he deserves they head back to the motel. Once back in the room with more salt lines down they open the case that holds the gun and looks it over 

“so this is it?” Dean says 

“yep it is guess now just hope it works and we have to find the bastard.”

But before the can get any further into this conversation the motel window shatters and has all 3 Winchesters on high alert “what the fuck” Sam says

“COME ON OUT JOHNNY BOY” they hear from the blonde girl with black eyes standing in the parking lot with two more guys on either side of her all supporting back eyes. 

“MEG?” Sam says 

“hiya Sammy” she replies 

John just looks at his youngest son. “You know this girl?”

“uh yeah, I met her a while ago on the case but didn’t know she was.”

“Awe come on Sam I thought we had something special”

“SHUT UP YOU SLUT” Dean spits at her standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother. 

She just laughs at him aw really Dean stones and glasshouses.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” John says. 

“We know you have it so just hand it over and we can all walk away unharmed.”

“Right cause that’s going to happen, Why don’t you come and get it BITCH” Dean says “oh wait you can’t cross the line.”

“FUCK YOU,” one of the men say staring forward only to be held in place by Meg. Then just like nothing Sam starts spitting Latin and sending the black eye-ass hats back to where they came from and just before he done the blonde says “this isn’t over JOHNNY BOY!” 

“Fuck we gotta go,” Dean says to his dad 

“now Listen boys you need to head to Bobby’s keep your heads down and lay low until I tell you.”

“NO FUCKING WAY” Sam yells at John “your not leaving us out of this again”

“SAM just for once in your fucking life please do what I ask, Dean take your brother go to Bobby’s and wait I’ll be in touch I just need to know you are safe.”

“ Well we been on our own for almost a year and have been ok” Sam spits at his father

“Sam this isn’t up for negotiation here,” John says handing Dean the colt “you keep this safe and DO NOT use it we have 6 bullets we can’t risk wasting them and don’t show anyone one or tell them you have it not even Bobby”

“What dad are you sure?” Dean says taking the colt from John 

“yes they will expect me to have it and if I can lead them away from you two then that what I need to do I promise I will be back and we will finish this as a family now go.”

So they do the boys throw everything into the trunk of baby and head out towards South Dakota and John's head the other way. 


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet just to tie up the last one and little more

The boys get to Bobby’s early the next morning to find the older hunter waiting for them with coffee and breakfast cause of course they called to say they were coming don’t want to be shot by Bobby just showing up. So once they get into the house and have taken their bags up to the guest room and Dean has hides the colt in their room they go down and eat breakfast and fill Bobby in on everything expect the colt they leave that part out. “So demons huh?”

“yeah,” Dean says

“Alright then let's get to researching these black-eyed bastards,” Bobby says

_________________________________________________________________________________

John has been driving all night like a bat out of hell just to get far away as he can from the boys and South Dakota, Once he can’t drive anymore he pulls into a motel and checks in. Once he's spoken to the boys and knows they and the colt are safe at Bobby’s John gets some shut-eye.

Things go on like normal at Bobby’s over the next 3 days with them digging into as much lore and looking up to see if there are any demonic signs which there hasn’t been. So they start building a timeline with the information they have and John has given them on what he has on yellow eyes. It's not till noon hour on the 3rd day of being at Bobby’s does Sam get another vision he just sitting at the table reading when he doubles over and grabs his head and Dean is right there at his side helping him breathe through the pain. “What is it this time?” Dean asks once Sam seems to have recovered from it.

“I don’t know I was standing in a room surrounded by demons but they weren’t trying to hurt me just standing there it was weird man.”

“Huh that is odd it got to have to do with this case or stress we need to find out Talk to someone Bobby, Dad maybe?”

“NO Dean please I just not right now ok it's only happened twice please just let's leave it for now.”

“Ok, Sam but I want to go on record I do not like this.”

Sam just smiles and leans forward kissing his brother. As dean is about to deepen the kiss they hear gravel crunching outside and know that Bobby’s back. Dean just lays another quick peck on his brother's lips and stands to go help bobby bring in the groceries.  _ Man, we need to get out of here soon Sam thinks to himself this is torture to be around Dean and with him at night and not being able to make him scream and give him what we both so desperately want instead of a few stolen kisses.  _

Later that day John calls Dean to let him know he's heading that way and should roll in around 10 that night. “alright I’ll let everyone know”

Once John gets there and is settled into the last guest room Bobby has they open a bottle of whisky and get down to talking case and next moves. Well into the bottle and the night Dean finally takes pity on his baby brother who’s been nodding off on his shoulder for the last hour and gets him up to bed. Of course, now that Sam has had a little too much to drink he is not very helpful in getting changed so Dean just takes his shoes and pants off as he's trying to move Sam over in the bed Sam latches on and kisses Dean with so much passion Dean can’t help but kiss him back. Once they finally break away and Dean can get undressed and into bed, besides Sam, he has to fight Sam off as he’s attacking Dean neck “come on Sammy dad and Bobby are just down the hall”

“but De I miss you and fuck I’m so horny”

Dean just laughs at his baby brother. “Ok Sammy he says but u have to stay quite”

“um make me,” Sam says into Dean’s neck

“oh, I think that can be arranged baby brother,” Dean says with a smirk.

Once Dean has Sam on his back and his boxers off he takes a hold of his cock and gives it a couple of tugs with of course sends Sam moaning “shh” Dean says and clamps his other hand over Sam’s mouth “you have to be quiet or I’m going to stop.”

“Nooo please god no I’ll be good,” Sam says and bucks into Dean's hand.

With that Dean has an idea “you know what Sammy I have something to keep you quite” 

“oh yeah, Sam says what's that?”

Dean doesn’t say any more just climbs up on Sam and gets his hips over Sam’s head and leans down so his cock is resting on Sam’s chin. “Mmmm yeah that will work” but before Sam can get Dean in his mouth Dean has Sam’s cock in his mouth and his licking strips up and down his shaft. So then it becomes and contests to see who can get who off first with their mouths, in the end, it's pretty much called a tie as they both cum pretty quick seeing how it been awhile. Now that their both more relaxed Dean swings back around and lays down with Sam and kisses him hard licking the taste of himself out of Sam mouth. 

“Night bitch”

“night jerk” 

The next morning the boys wake to yelling downstairs and both just look at each other and think great dad and Bobby are going at it guess we should get down there before they shoot each other. “About damn time you too lazy asses got out of bed” John spits at them from his seat at the table 

“coffees on and there is bacon and eggs in the oven,” Bobby says taking a seat across from John. 

“Thanks,” Dean says and walks over to the counter to get coffee and plates for Sam and himself. 

“So what's going on?” Dean says around a mouth full of eggs

“oh nothing just your father being an ass is all,” Bobby says 

John just glares at him. “So listen boys I um got a few leads I need to check out”

ok good we will get packed and hit the road in 30” Dean says 

“No Dean your not coming is all,” John says 

“dad what the fuck I thought we were doing this together,” Sam says with more venom the needs. 

“Yeah, we are I need you two to go work this ghoul case over in Iowa. 

“Why can’t Bobby call someone else to do it so we can help you”

“because we don’t need 4 fucking hunters to go on a fact-finding mission. Since it has been all quiet on the demon front since Colorado figured you to could use the case to keep your head clear and in the game.”

“Yeah alright sounds good,” Dean says as John gets up to walk out of the room. 

Sam just stares daggers at his back and mumbles “ass”

Bobby then covers a chuckle with a cough and says “boys lock up when heading out alright and don’t get eaten by and Ghouls.”

“Yeah ok, bobby will see you after,” Dean says

Once their done their breakfast and dishes are done Sam and Dean head out to Iowa to work the case and John and Bobby go follow up on their leads. John and Bobby aren’t so lucky when it comes to this lead of Johns. So they do what they do best and work through the obstacles thrown at them when they check in with the boys they let them know they maybe a few extra days getting back to Bobby’s so when they wrap up they should head back that way. Turns out the ghoul case was just a couple and were dealt with quickly. But Sam and Dean decided that they're going to hang around another night to make sure all is well and yeah ok maybe some alone time won’t hurt anyone either. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam barely let’s Dean in the motel room before he was pushing him up against the door and kissing him while trying to rid Dean of his clothes. “Whoa easy there tiger,” Dean says breaking the kiss “we have all night.”

“No naked now need you,” Sam says as he stripes out of his jacket and shirt.

Once Sam finally has Dean down to his boxers they go back to making out both boys fighting for control of the kiss. Finally, Dean gets his hands on Sam and spins them so Sam is now pushed up against the door and Dean has him pinned in place with his body tightly up against his. Dean is kissing and sucking all up and down Sam’s neck and chest. Sucking hard on his collar bone and leaving a nice little mark and with a groan from Sam “Dean you just marked me”

“MINE” and bites the little mark he left of Sam.

Sam just laughs at his brother “yeah yours.”

After a while of standing both boys start to get shaky legs and move to the bed without ever losing contact. They’re so in sync with each other’s body movements comes from years of training and hunting together being able to predict one another moves before they happen. Once at the bed Dean flips around so he can push Sam down and then straddles his baby brother. “I’m going make you scream all night there's no one around to hear you” Dean whispers in Sam’s ear before sucking his bottom lobe in his mouth causing Sam to make those sweet little moans Dean loves.

Once Dean is satisfied that he has Sam right where he wants him squirming from his lips he moves on to exploring Sam with his hands feeling him everywhere driving Sam crazy for more contact. Sam tries to buck his hips up into Dean to get more friction on his diamond-hard cock but Dean just moves up and shakes his head NO, “no little brother I’m in charge tonight If you want something you're going to have to ask or tell me what it is”

“MMMM” is all Sam can manage to get out. 

God Dean loves to hear and see Sam like this and he knows how brave Sam can be when he’s horny and he wants to hear that now “tell me what you want your big brother to do to you?”

“FUCK DEAN” Sam cries out “I want you...” 

“want me how?”

“MMMMMM please Dean I want to feel you inside me I want you to fuck me..” 

“HMMMM that sounds good little brother you want your big brother thick cock in you spitting you open?”

“Yes, yes, yes, god yes” is all Sam can manage as Dean resumes his roaming with his hands. Dean then leans down and kisses Sam hard while grabbing for the bottle of lube on the nightstand that he sees there. Once he has it he tells Sam to spread his legs wider and Sam just smiles and spreads them as far as he can allowing Dean a full view of his tight little pink hole. “FUCK SAM so hot like this” Dean says as he sits back to take in the full view of Sam all spread out hair a mess on the pillow and his forehead nipples red and hard pebbles his huge rock hard cock standing up his belly leaking clear fluid there and that tight little pink hole showing just under his balls waiting for Dean to claim it. 

Dean just licks his lips and leans down to kiss his brother some more. Sam breaks the kiss “come on Dean please I need you.”

“Ok, ok Dean says taking pity on Sam he lubes up a finger and slowly lowers it down to Sam’s hole and pushes in. 

Sam lets out a little hiss. Dean stops “you OK?”

“umm ya good don’t stop,” he tells Dean trying to push down onto his finger to get Dean to go in deeper. 

“Whoa slow down Sammy will get there.” Once Dean is sure Sam is ok he starts to push in more once in he moves his finger in and out of Sam. Once he feels his finger moving with no resistance he pulls out and lubes up another finger and slides both into Sam earning a flew of moans from Sam. Dean then starts to push in hard faster and deeper into Sam scissoring his fingers in him and once he hits Sam prostate he is awarded Sam yelling his name with that Dean has to grab the base of his cock to stay off the oncoming orgasm that wants to rip threw him. Sam is now bouncing his hip up and down trying to fuck himself harder on his brother's fingers so when Dean adds the 3rd finger Sam just moans and clenches around Dean “FUCK Sam your so hot and tight like sucking me in.”

“Mmmm feels so good Dean want you in me now.”

Dean doesn’t have to be told twice so he pulls his fingers out of Sam and kisses the protest from Sam's mouth “flip on to your stomach” 

Dean moves to the lube of his cock. Once Sam his on his stomach Dean grabs his hip to get Sam to go up on his knees and strokes Sam’s cock a few times sending more pre-cum dripping out of Sam. Dean lines the head of his thick hard cock up to Sam hole and slowly pushes in with a hiss “fuck Sammy your so tight” once he gets the head just past the ring of mussels he stills allowing Sam to adjust to the burn and feeling of having Dean there once the shivers stop running down Sam. Dean leans over his brothers back and places little kisses down the knobs of his spine as he slowly pushes the rest of himself into Sam. Once Dean bottoms out he still allowing Sam to get used to the feeling and also himself to breathe. _ fuck Sam so tight and hot I could blow my load right now and I want to make this last for him. _ Before he can even ask Sam if he's ok he hears Sam “please Dean you need to move”

he does slowly pulling out and pushing in with slow long strokes. “FUCK DE oh god yes” is all Dean hears come from Sam who is now meeting Dean stroke from stroke fucking himself on his brother's cock. “PLEASE harder I want you to fuck me harder” 

Dean speeds up the pace slamming in and out of his brother as hard as he can and being rewarded by Sam screaming his pleasure “fuck I’m so close” Sam says. 

Dean hits his prostate directly on with his cock making Sam scream again. Dean grabs Sam cock and starts stroking it with hard and fast how Sam likes it he knows Sam about to blow as he clenches around Dean and that causes Dean to swear and bite down on Sam’s back “come on little brother let go cum for me”

with that Sam is shooting hot liquid all over Dean’s hand. Feeling his brother let go like that and milking Sam through it Dean pumps into Sam harder and few more times before spilling into Sam and Sam just moans at the feeling of his brother filling him up. Dean then claps on to Sam’s back panting and Sam just falls forward on the bed as they both try to catch their breaths from the amazing sex they just had. 

Dean slowly pulls out of Sam and they both feel the loss but he just lays down next to his brother and pulls him in close and kisses him “fuck Sammy that was amazing best I ever had.” 

Sam just grins and kisses Dean on the tip of the nose as he doesn't even think he can form words at that moment just snuggles in closer to Dean and closes his eyes to enjoy the afterglow off the amazing sex they just had.

After about 30 minutes of not cuddling cause they don’t cuddle. Sam goes to get up from the bed only to have Dean's strong arms wrap around him and pull him back down “where are you going?” Dean says into Sam’s neck. 

“Umm shower,” Sam says “why would you like to join me?”

With that Dean just kisses Sam and lets him get up and follows his baby brother to the bathroom. Once in the shower they start to kiss again Dean then grabs Sam’s favorite shampoo bottle and pops the lid open turn around Sammy Dean says with a smile on his face but Sam has other ideas on how to let Dean wash his hair so instead of turning around Sam just sinks to his knees in front of his brother with a smile. Dean has to suck in a breath. “What you doing Sammy?”

“umm letting you wash my hair” 

“uh-huh” is all Dean says as he pours some of the shampoos into his hands to start lathering it in Sam’s hair. While Dean is lathering the shampoo in Sam's hair Sam gets to work on his plan of taking Dean’s soft cock into his mouth causing Dean to grab on to Sam hair and tug “what are you doing we are supposed to be getting clean”

“uhh ya wash away big brother,” Sam says and continues to suck on Dean Harding cock. 

Dean just shifts a little so he can keep as much spray out of Sam’s face as he can while counting to lather his hair with the shampoo “ok baby boy need to rinse you now”

Sam pulls off Dean with a loud popping noise but doesn’t let go simply grabs a hold of Dean and starts stroking him while Dean helps him stand so can rinse his hair. Once his hair is done Dean then grabs the body wash of the shelf and continues to wash his brother's body everywhere he can while Sam is not relenting on his cock. Once Dean feels his ball draw tight he leans in and kisses Sam. Sam just mumbles “It’s ok I got you to let it go” Sam speeds up his speed making Dean swear and having to brace on the wall as he is cumming like a mac truck. Once Sam is sure Dean is done he lets go of Dean and reaches to grab the body wash and tells Dean his turn to get clean with a smile. 

Now that they are both clean and the waters starting to cool they turn it off and climb out of the shower and dry off. Witch of course Dean is now trying to dry his baby brother off and Sam just laughs at him “I’m not a little kid Dean I can dry myself.”

Dean just stands back and sticks his bottom lip out and pouts but all Sam does is laugh and bites Dean's lower lip with a groan “come on I’ll let you dress me if that what gets you going big brother” Sam says walking out of the bathroom towards the bed. 

Only to have Dean come up behind him and wrap his arms around him and kiss his neck “but what if I don't want you in clothes” Dean says. 

Sam doesn’t get a chance to answer as Dean’s phone starts ringing on the bedside table and he lets go of Sam and goes to answer it.  ** Dean: Hi Dad ** (Dean says looking at Sam with hungry in his eyes that should not be there while on the phone with his father. Only to have Sam tease him by undoing the towel at his waist and letting it fall so he is standing buck naked in front of Dean. Dean can’t help it when he sucks in a breath and then has to cough to cover it)

** John: what's wrong?  **

(Dean Having forgotten he’s on the phone with him. Sam just shakes his head and smiles at his brother while reaching for clean underwear to put on.)

** Dean: Yeah no I’m fine sorry, yeah what were you saying? **

John goes on to update him about their case, Dean updates John on theirs as well

Once he's off the phone he walks over to where Sam is lounging on the chair and stands there and glaring down at him. 

“What?” Sam asks with his puppy dog eyes. 

“What do you mean what um your little show while yet again I was on the phone with dad!”

“oh, that well I need to put some clothes on.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean says. 

As he's about to turn and walk away Sam just reaches out and grabs him around the waist pulling him down so he's sitting on him “where do you think you are going?” 

“Umm to get dressed,” Dean says a little shaky as Sam has been kissing up and down his bareback.

“Naw I don’t think so I think you are fine the way you are, Besides I’m pretty sure there was a promise of you making me scream all night, and well the nights not over yet,” Sam says into Deans back. 

“Hmm, your right I did and well we all know I keep my promises.”

Once they wake the next morning to the sun coming in threw the motel curtains Dean tires to roll over but is being pinned down by a wall of arms and legs that is Sam and his enormous frame. “Morning” Sam says

“Morning” Dean replies “how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Sam says unwrapping his limbs from Dean and winces a little at the pain but then smiles as he remembers why he's so sore from the marathon of sex last night.

“So what's the plan?” Sam asks Dean as he stroking little circles around Deans' chest just above his heart. 

“I guess we head back to Bobby’s and wait for him and dad to return and get this show on the road.”

“Yeah alright...”

But before Dean can make a move to get up Sam is swinging a leg over his and now laying on his brother kissing him. “Let's have a little more alone time cause who knows when will get it again” kissing Dean 

“umm yeah ok,” Dean says warping his arms around Sam’s back to pull him into a deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so another chapter of the boys exploring their new relationship i hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> please feel free to let me know if you want to see anything different with them or more of another.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of a time jump here just to keep things moving its been about a month.

“Because I’m your father and you will listen and show me the respect I deserve is why” John yells at Sam “I’m really getting tired of your shit and your attitude, if your not happy leave then no one is forcing your hand here Sam.”

“OH NO,” Sam yells “that thing killed my MOTHER AND GIRLFRIEND I have every reason to want it dead just as much as you do” Sam spits back at John raising to his full height to stand his ground and show John he is not afraid of him anymore like he was when he was younger. 

Before either of the men do something they may regret Dean steps in between them as he heard the fighting from the kitchen where he was helping Bobby with dinner. “Come on Sam lets go cool down,” he says grabbing his brother's arm directing him to the front door and out of the house. 

Once there outside Sam wrenches away and storms off to the back lot of selvage yard leaving Dean to follow. Once they are at the end of the lot and out of sight of the house Sam stops and turns on Dean “I’m sorry Dean I just he makes me so mad like he's the only person that is affected by this and its either his way or the highway.”

“I know Sam I know c’ mere” Dean says holding his arms out to his brother 

Sam steps in closer to Dean and lets his brother wrap him in a hug. After a few minutes, he pulls back and kisses Dean on the lips letting all his pent-up anger towards john out and relaxes into Dean. “It's just its been almost a month since we got back here and nothing has been done no new information and I’m going stir crazy and I miss it just being us”

“Shh, I know me too,” Dean says rubbing his brothers back. _ Cause god does he miss this with Sam being so close touching him kissing him not caring about whether someone is around to catch them, there have been so many times over the last 3 weeks he just wanted to load Sam into his baby and take off without another word. But he knows they can’t just leave not with everything going on around them.  _

After about 30 minutes letting Sam cool down “let's go get some dinner ok?”

“Yeah ok,” Sam says moving out of Dean's arms to walk beside him back to the house.

Once inside the boys join Bobby and John at the kitchen table where Bobby has just finish laying out dinner. Dinner is quite and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife but they get through it. Once dishes are done Dean and Sam join John and bobby in the study to go over the next steps of the plan. Just as Sam is about to get up he flops back down grabbing his head and screaming at the pain Dean is right there beside him trying to get him to breathe through the vision he just knows what it is.  _ Fuck he thinks to himself there no way of keeping this from dad and Bobby now not with Sam having one right in front of them.  _ Once Dean knows Sam is breathing normally again and the vision has passed he hands the glass of water that Bobby has given him to Sam. 

“What was it this time?” Dean asks Sam sitting back on the couch in front of him but not moving his hand from Sam’s back where he's rubbing it. Without looking at John Sam just says “I seen him yellow eyes he was standing in a nursery another baby in the crib he was looking at and then the mother came in and then she was pinned to the ceiling burning just like mom and Jess oh god not again.”

Dean just lets out a breath he’s been holding since the vision hit Sam. 

“its ok Sam just breath will get through this” Dean says

“OK hold up,” John says “what the fuck is happening here, and why are you talking like this is not the first time this has happened?”

“Uh ya I have kinda been getting these visions almost like a glimpse of something that's going to happen and then it's gone again.”

“How long?” John ask 

“since the fire that killed Jess,” Sam says in a shaky voice still not looking at John

“And you didn't think I needed to know this” he yells 

Dean stands up “no I was the one who told Sam not to tell you not him so if you're going to yell at anyone yell at me.”

John just whips around to face Bobby “did you know?”

“What NO I didn’t and don't use that tone with me in my goddamn house” Bobby spits back at John “you wonder why they don’t tell you things when you just bulldoze over them if it doesn't fit your plan.”

John than just stands and storms out of the room without another word. Bobby then stands and walks over to the mantel and pours 3 glasses of whisky handing one to each of the boys without a word. 

“Thanks,” Sam says and Dean nods and sits back down beside his brother.

“Alright so you been getting these visions is there anything you can tell me about what you saw a date-time anything?”

“No, not that’s the thing I only ever see a few seconds and its gone, Wait yeah can I have a pen and paper”

“sure yah uh here,” Bobby says handing Sam a pad of paper and a pen from his desk 

Sam starts to draw a tree and a street that he saw outside of the nursery window. “Also I know what the mom looks like she brown hair blue eyes maybe early 30’s there was a name on the wall above the crib Sarah I think”

“Ok well, that’s not a lot but its something at least.”

“Well, fuck I guess we know the bastards going to be if only we knew when we might be able to trap him.”

“Yeah great,” John says from the door where he's been standing listening to this. 

Both boys just look over to John. 

“This is a chance the thing we been waiting for,” Dean says

“Yeah, but how do we know its not a trap for us? John says with a little more venom then needs 

“We don’t but I’m not taking a chance to lose this thing again,” Sam says. 

Just as he about to stand he’s hit again this time with so much pain he falls to his knees, 

“Sam, Sam, Sammy” Dean is yelling 

when Sam comes to “Salvation Iowa”

“ WHAT,” Dean says 

“That’s where he will be Salvation Iowa”

Dean just flops on the floor next to Sam 

“ok, then its a start do we know when?” 

“No, but we do know that it will be on the baby’s 6 month birthday ok then let's get looking than”

“What how we don’t know anything other than a place and name well we can look up birth records for baby girls born in salvation Iowa named Sarah and go from there”

“uh yeah, that would work,” Bobby says.

After getting Sam up and upstairs to lay down with a cool cloth on his head Dean does back down to his dad and Bobby who are in the study looking at Bobby computer trying to find the information on births of girls luckily there is only one hospital in salvation so it doesn’t take them long to find a possible match. After about an hour and a half, Sam comes down the stairs looking a little better then he was. “Find anything?”

“um yeah a possible match but we can’t be 100%,” Bobby says 

“Sure we can,” Sam says grabbing his computer from the bag by the door and sitting at the table in the kitchen “um what's the name on the birth records”

“Sarah Barns born 03-20-05 in salvation Iowa to parents Susan and Grey Barns.”

“Ok give me a few minutes” Sam gets to work hacking into the DMV records “yep that’s her”

“how do you know” John ask

“I was able to locate her mother's drivers licenses picture and that's the women I saw” 

“Ok so if she was born in March means shell be 6 months in 5 days Alright well then let's get moving,” Dean says. 

“Whoa wait a minute we need a plan,” John says. 

“What he knows that place date and address we have the colt what else do we need,” Dean says pacing the room

“UM how about how we are going to convince these strangers to let us in their home and get them out of harm's way,” John says

“ok, so I and Sam can go there tomorrow scope it out sees whats what, and then you and Bobby can join us in a day or two,” Dean says 

“I’ll meet you there Bobby staying here”

“what excuse me I’m not sitting on the sidelines here.”

“Bobby can I speak to you alone,” John says. 

“Fine” the older hunter says and walks to his study leaving the boys in the kitchen. “NOW WHAT THE FUCK JOHN I AM IN THIS AS MUCH AS YOU 3 NOW.” 

“Whoa, I know Bobby I need you here in case we need the backup, and in case things don’t go our way I want to make sure the boys have someone they trust left to take care of them.”

“John, what are you saying to me that you don’t think you will make it back?”

“I don’t know Bobby I just don’t feel right about this one and I need to know they have you if things go sideways.”

“Yeah OK,” he says “but please don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t I promise just uh don’t say anything to them about this, ok they're already freaking out I don’t want them to be worried about me and lose their heads.”

“I got this John,” Bobby says as he walks back to the kitchen to talk with the boys. Once he explains that he gotta stay here as he can do more research and man the phones the boys don't like it but they accept it. Now with a plan in place, the boys head out the next morning towards the biggest fight of their lives so far. Once they reach salvation they check into the motel and head out on a scouting mission to stake out the family and see what they can see. John calls them that night to let them know he’ll be there in the morning and about the weather patterns he and Bobby have been tracking through Iowa the last couple of days a sure sign of demon activity. “You boys be careful you hear.”

“Yeah, dad we will” they both say as they hang up and settle in for the night. 


	13. chapter 13

"So,” Dean says to Sam climbing into bed beside his brother and handing him a beer

“sooo,” Sam says   
  
“are you ready for this?”  
  
“I mean as ready as we're going to be But I don’t want to talk about it anymore tonight I want you to make me forgot about everything going on,” Sam says leaning over to kiss his brother and taking his beer from him to set it on the bedside table.  
  
“HMM I think I can do that” Dean says with a smirk on his face then he claims Sam’s lips for a deep kiss as he climbs on top of Sam to get more leverage for the kiss deepening it as he goes  
  
After awhile Dean finally breaks the kiss and bites Sam’s bottom lip rewarding him with a moan from Sam. Dean kisses Sam down his neck over his apple biting lightly on his collar bone while Sam's hands are roaming up and down Dean’s body. Dean goes back up for more kisses loving the taste of Sam, While Sam lets Dean think he’s in control and lets him claim his mouth he working on his plan to make Dean forget everything except what's going on with them in the bed. As his hand roam down Dean’s back he lets his hands glide down and under Dean’s waistband at the back of his sweats to squeeze his tight ass “Mmmmm” Dean moans into Sam’s mouth  
  
Sam just breaks the kiss long enough to say “god Dean I love this ass I just want to feel and watch you ride my cock.”  
  
Dean takes a deep breath in and goes back to kissing Sam while Sam continues to rub and feel Dean’s ass, as Dean goes to wiggle down more to claim Sam’s neck again Sam takes the advantage to reach the bottle of lube, he set up beside him on the bed. Going back to working Dean out of his pants in the meantime. Once Dean has to stand up to finish getting out of his pants so he doesn’t hurt Sam by kneeing him Sam quickly discards his on pants letting his hard on pop free and stand tall earning a smile from Dean as he climbs back up Sam only to stop to kiss the head of his cock “mmmm Sammy I love the way you taste and feel in my mouth”   
  
All Sam can do is suck in a breath and run his hands through Dean’s hair while his brother sucks on his cock. After a few minutes not wanting to cum from the blow job he pulls Dean off him with a moan of protest from Dean.  
  
Sam just laughs and says “Oh don’t worry big brother I have plans for you and I don’t want to be done just yet” 

Dean just cocks an eyebrow at Sam and lets him be pulled back up to his mouth and claims it again. 

Sam get back to work on running his hands up and down on his big brother without warning Sam grabs a hold of Dean ass and flips them so he is now straddling him and with a laugh Dean just shakes his head “you like to be in control don’t you baby brother.”

“Damn right,” Sam says with a quick peck at Dean's lips. “Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to restrain you?”

“Ohhh interesting” Dean says maybe next time, I’ll be good I promise.”

“Uh-huh something tells me that may not be true” but Sam just lets it go and gets back to his plan of making Dean come apart. 

Once Sam has teased Dean to the point there both sweating and panting he nudges his brother's legs open more and scoots down on his legs. Garbing the bottle of lube in the meantime. He cocks an eyebrow at Dean and looks up at his brother _he just wants to_ _make sure Dean is still ok with this the last thing he wants to do is push Dean into something he not comfortable doing. God, he hopes he is though cause ever since Dean fucked him all he wanted to do was fuck Dean and show him how good it can be. Sam’s not picky in that way he likes to pitch and receive._

Dean just leans up and kisses Sam to reassure him he is still on board with this and Sam smiles and says “ok but you have to let me know if it's too much at any time don’t think I’ll be made ok cause I won't be.”

“Shut up Sammy and get to it already Or I’m..” but Dean can’t finish his sentence cause Sam is kissing him hard and slowly moving his lubed-up finger down between Dean’s legs.

Once he has the first finger resting against Dean hole he slowly pushes in and waits for Dean to relax before moving it in more. Once Dean has relaxed and laid his head back down on the pillow Sam pushes his finger in deeper and starts moving it slowly in and out-earning him a flew of moans from Dean. After a while when he is sure Dean is ready he with drawls and lubes up two fingers presses back in. 

“Oh god Sammy yes come on more please... fuck that feels so good.”

Sam just smiles and hooks one of Dean’s legs onto his shoulder to get a better angle and with doing so hit his brother's prostate and that sends Sam's name out of Dean’s mouth in the sexiest voice Sam ever heard. After awhile and 3 fingers deep he feels that Dean is ready for him it's still going to be a bit uncomfortable he knows as he not the average size in the cock department but he wants to do this for Dean. 

Once he with drawls his fingers he gets a pout and sad moan from Dean at the loss of contact. Sam just leans down and kisses Dean quickly “don’t worry big brother I’m going to rock your world.”

With that, he grabs the lube and lubes of his cock and pours a good amount on Dean’s already puffy hole and Dean just laughs “geezer Sam you don’t need to drowned me in it”

“I know I just want to make sure you're ok.” 

After the sure Dean is good and ready he has enough lube on his cock he lines the head up and slowly pushes the head into Dean “FUCK” is all Sam can say “your so tight” as he feels some pressure to get through the ring of mussels. _Dean does his best to stay relaxed even know the burning pain as his brother pushes into him inch by inch but he wants to do this for Sam and he knows the pain will turn to pleasure soon enough._

Once Sam is about halfway in the stills and asks Dean if he's ok Dean just smiles at his baby brother “yeah I’m good.” 

Sam than just pushes a little more and fills Dean up so much _he feels like he going to burst but now the burning is gone and oh wow it feels fucking amazing almost as good as it did when he first felt Sam’s hot tight heat around him._ Sam then leans down and kisses Dean nothing more than a sensual kiss and starts to move slowly at first allowing them both to adjust to this feeling after a while Dean tells him to move harder or he's going to flip him and ride his cock until he can’t anymore at that Sam just smiles and pulls out almost all the way and slams into Dean hard sending a slew of curse words out of Dean but not in a bad way. “Fuck Sammy god that so good your so fucking huge I can feel you in my stomach.”

Sam just keeps up the punishing rhythm for a while and then Dean tells him to stop and Sam stops _thinking he hurt Dean, oh god I knew I should have stayed slow I hurt him god_ but before he can say anything Dean tells him he wants to ride him. Sam slowly pulls out and then allows Dean to flip them once Sam’s on his back DEan straddles his baby brother reaching back to grab the bottom of Sam and guides himself on his brothers cock sinking slowly at first then hard the last few inches “fuck deannnnnnn” Sam yells while grabbing a hold of Dean’s biceps to steady them both from the fast movements of Dean bouncing himself on his cock.

_God, he close now from riding Sam and he can tell Sam is by the way his eyes are blown wide and the small thin layer of sweat on his forehead._ All of a sudden Sam sits up and grabs Dean cock from in between them where its be bobbing up and down with Dean fucking himself on Sam and starts to jerk it... 

“OHHHHHH FUCKKKKK SAMMMMMM” is all Dean yells as he starts to spill hot creamy liquid all over Sam's hands and shooting so hard it hits their chest and chins with Dean clenching around Sam when his orgasm hits its so tight Sam can’t help but blow his load into Dean with his brother's name on his tongue. 

After they both are done what seems like an hour-long orgasm Sam falls back bringing Dean down with him. They try to get their breathing and heart rates under control neither caring about the mess between them. After a while when their both steady enough and Sam has gone soft slipping from his brother Dean rolls off Sam and winces a little but smiles and kisses Sam. “WOW baby brother that was mind-blowing definitely the best sex I have EVER HAD”

Sam just smiles and kisses Dean back. “Yeah, you weren’t so bad yourself” laughing when Dean punches his in the arm as he says you mean I was awesome.”

But before the can fall asleep Sam sits up and pulls Dean up “noooo sleepy Sammy” Dean protest from his after sex haze.

“NOOO come on Dean we need to shower were both gross” 

with that being said Dean feels the lube and his brothers cum dripping out of him “yeah good call” Dean lets Sam lead him to the shower not trusting his legs 100% yet Once they are both showered have sweat pants and t-shirts on they decide that they will sleep in the other bed. _Besides when dad shows up tomorrow if only one bed a mess he going to think somethings up so who cares if one was their sex bed Dean thinks to himself._ So they both settle in for the night with Dean spooning Sam and they fall to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Dean wakes before Sam and goes to sit up and lets out a hiss as the pain that shoots through him. But now so worth the discomfort he thinks as he remembering the amazing sex they had. As he strolls to the bathroom once he emerges after brushing his teeth he figures he better wake Sam since knowing John he will be there sooner rather than later. 

About 20 minutes after finally getting Sam up there’s a knock on the motel door and both boys look at each other and Dean walks over to the window and once he sees his dad's truck he opens the door to let John in. They all sit down at the little motel table to drink the coffee John brought with him. _ unknown to John, Sam sends Dean a smile when he's his brother wince as he sits down a little slower than normal knowing he the reason Dean uncomfortable this morning. _ To finalize the plans they have set out to finally trap yellow eyes and end this war that has destroyed their family. Once they know where he's going to be and when they do their best to get the family out of the house and to a safe location John and bobby set up for them.

They don’t wait long as the demon shows around 10 pm but this time the baby's not there instead he's met by Sam and Dean and John closing on him in the room. He just sends them a smile. Johnny boy it's been a while I have been waiting for this day. As John moves towards him he is thrown against the wall and held there by unseen force “DAD” Dean yells and lunges for the demon only to be pinned beside his dad. 

“Ahh Sammy look at you all grown up you're my favorite you know the demon says advancing towards Sam

“get away from him” Dean yells struggling against his invisible bonds 

“Now now Dean don't worry I’m not going to hurt my Sammy”

“ it’s Sam”, Sam spits at the demon “and I’m not your anything..”

“ahh but that’s where your wrong you are one of my special children my favorite of them all”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH” John yells from his place on the wall ”leave him alone.” 

“Aw but were just getting started,” yellow eyes says and walks over to John and gets up and close to him slapping him hard in the face.

“GET AWAY FROM THEM” Sam spits “or you’ll regret it”

The demon just laughs “come on Sam it’s doesn’t need to be like this will just get rid of these two and then it be me and you”

“NO I’ll never go with you I will kill you, you bastard” Sam pulls the colt from his waist and points it at the demon

“now where did you find that little thing,” he says looking at Sam. The demon then lunges and Sam pulls the trigger but the demon just vanishes in thin air and the bullet hits the wall just above John’s head and John and Dean both fall to the ground with a thump being released from their hold. 

“What the fuck was that how did he just vanish”

I don’t know I never seen that before.” John says

“Well let's not stick around for it to come back,” Dean says 

with that, they head out to regroup. Once their back in the room they finally have time to unwind from the events of the night “well fuck that was a shit show” Dean says 

“Yeah, but we saved the baby,” Sam says

“Yeah, I don’t know boys that were not anything I ever see before.”

“What the fuck did he mean about me being one of his special children?” Sam says staring down John “did you know about this?”

“Umm yeah kinda sit down and I’ll tell you what I know,” John says. 

So John then goes on to explain what he figured out what yellow eyes were doing feeding the babies his blood and he thinks Sam’s visions might be part of it. 

“So your saying I’m one of them?” Sam says trying to hold back tears 

“no Sam I’m not I don’t know much about it just that.”

“Well great just fucking great I’m a freak a monster,” Sam says standing and pacing the room

“No Sammy your not,” Dean says “your Sam Winchester my brother, You were a baby you didn’t couldn’t have known.”

“NO” Sam screens “just no leave me alone I gotta get out of here” and with that he storms out into the night what he doesn’t know is that he just walked into a trap. 

As Dean is out the door after him he freezes in mid-step as Sam is being held by two black-eyed freaks with MEG standing by with a smile on her face. “Well well look here 3 for one,” she says. 

“Get away from him” Dean spits 

she just laughs “naw I don’t think so there Dean-o, Sammy here is coming with us and will be in contact soon.”

“SAM” Dean screams as he being held in place by John “let me go I have to get him” as he watches Sam being dragged away.

“No Dean stop will get him but we need to be smart about this, They won’t hurt him trust me on this.” 

Once their back in the room and John has Dean sitting down with a glass of whisky in his hand “drink it calms down your no good to your brother like this I need you clear-headed I need to make some calls” John says and walks over to the bathroom to make his calls. 

Just as Dean is downing the last of his whisky John comes back out of the bathroom. “The family is safe and Bobby’s heading this way to take you back to his place”

“LIKE FUCK HE IS” Dean yells “I'm NOT LEAVING WITHOUT SAM AND YOU CAN’T MAKE ME”

“OK,” John says “let's just calm down and think this out” but before he can say more his phone rings he grabs it up

** John: “WHAT” **

** Meg: “awe Johnny boy that's no way to answer your phone” **

** John: “wheres my son you black-eyed bitch”  **

** Meg: “DON’T worry he’s fine and will stay that way as long as you do as your told. I want to make you an offer Sam for the colt.” **

** John: “What you can’t be serious what could you possibly want with that?” **

** Meg: “That is not your concern colt for Sam those are the terms otherwise I will send your boy back to you piece by piece.” **

** John: “Don’t you lay a hand on him” ** (John growls into the phone only to get laughter back and then the sound of Sam yelling) ** OK STOP please stop.... where do you want to do this?  **

** John: Ok fine see you then this better not be a trap or I will kill you all  **

John says and hangs up

“Dad, what's going on?”

John tells Dean what they want 

“We can’t dad Sam wouldn't want that”

“I know but he’s my son I can’t let them hurt him listen this is what I need you to do for me” and explains the plan to Dean. 

The next morning John and Dean head out in baby to the meeting spot Meg has told them to be at once there they walk into the warehouse Dean just swears and runs over to where Sam is tied to a chair to check him over “Sammy wake up come on.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy it's me listen can you walk we got to go”

“ Yeah, yeah I’m ok they didn’t hurt me Where's dad?”

“Don’t worry” Dean says as he cuts Sam loose front the ropes and helps him up.

They head out to the car and get in just as John comes running “go, go, go” he says and climbs in the back and Dean takes off.

They’re finally on the highway before any of them speak “I’m sorry” Sam says hanging his head 

“no, it's not your fault Sam you didn’t know,” Dean says looking at Sam in the passenger seat.

“But if I didn’t run out none of this would have happened and we still have the colt and a chance to kill the bastards”

Just as John is about to explain everything to Sam a semi-truck smashes into the impala on the side of the drive sending it rolling and flipping threw the air landing on its roof in the field on the side of the road.

“Dean? dad?” Sam says once they stop and he hears his dad moan from the back

“Sammy are you OK?”

“Yeah I’m good dad but Dean’s not moving “Dean, Dean”

“ok Sam calm down check if he’s breathing and for a pulse”

“yeah it's there weak but there”

“ok listen you need to get out and help me get Dean out of here. Can you do that?”

“Yeah” once he braces himself on the roof Sam releases his belt and falls onto his back and can kick the windshield in and climb through once out and John’s out they get to work on trying to free Dean from the wreckage.

“Oh god Dean please you have to be ok,” Sam says. 

“Listen to me Sam we can’t move him we need to call for help I need you to climb back up to the highway and call 911 ok can you do that?”

“Yeah, dad I can.” Once Sam can get up the hill and calls they don’t wait long for an ambulance to come and load Dean in one and Sam wants to go with his brother but they won’t let him instead he gets checked out and cleared by the paramedic he sitting in the back of an ambulance John comes over and tells him that Bobby’s coming for the car and they need to get to the hospital and get to Dean. 

Once they get their things are not good Deans in a coma and there not sure if he will wake up the doctors tell them he suffered some serious head damage and his brain is swelling as well as some broken ribs and a ruptured spleen and they won’t know more till it comes down and he wakes if he wakes. But that is not what Sam wants to hear and he refuses to leave Dean's side until he wakes up. The doctors and John just let him sit with his brother. John than just leaves them alone and goes to make some calls once confirms that Bobby has baby even know he says she not worth saving he will tow it back to his house so the locals don’t find the arsenal in the trunk “thanks Dean will want to fix her when he wakes”

“yeah I know “ is all Bobby says and lets him know he had someone bring John truck to them at the hospital. “Keep me updated”

“ok yeah I will Bobby thanks for everything,” John says and hangs up. Once he's made his calls he returns to Dean’s room with some coffee and hands a cup to Sam “how is he?”

“No change,” Sam says from his seat at Deans' bedside. 

“Come to one Sam you need to go shower and change and get some sleep”

“NO “ can’t leave him”

“I know but you're no good to him half dead and besides your covered in blood and glass. I promise I will call you if anything changes at all you’ll only be 10 minutes down the road Bobby had my truck brought here to take it and go get some rest or at least a shower”

“ok yeah um ok dad,” Sam says and walks out of the room. Sam has no intention of sleeping he will shower and then he is going to come back and do what he can for Dean even if it is some other methods he doesn’t care he not losing his brother not today. 

When Sam gets back to the hospital an hour later showered and changed but still not rested John just updates him on Dean “the Drs say the swelling in his brain has come down a bit but not enough and if it doesn’t soon they may have to go in to relive some of the pressure.”

“Ok yeah I mean well hopefully not then,” Sam says moving to grab Dean’s hand and sit by him.

“Listen, Sam, I have made some calls to you know people and everyone says the same thing if Dean is on the other side we can’t do anything for him.”

“ NO, NO I will find a way this is not the end for him no way there has to be someone or something out there that can help him.” Sam says as tears start falling and he just doesn’t care what John will think “Hey, hey it’s ok John says pulling Sam up to hug him the best he can with Sam still holding Dean’s hand “I will fix this ok I promise”

After about another hour John tells Sam he going to head back to the room to get a shower and a few hours of sleep. Sam just nods not taking his eyes from his brother lying in the hospital bed. Once Johns went Sam just sits with Dean and rubs his hand and gives him a light peck “hey you have to come back to me I can’t do this alone I won’t do this without you I love you De please come back to me.”

Once John is back in the room and has a shower he sees the colt sitting on the bed where Sam left it after his shower and he knows what he has to do. So he gathers what he needs and then goes back to the hospital to check on his boys. Once he knows their ok and nothing has changed he finds his way to the hospital boiler room to summon the demon. Once he waits for about 5 minutes and his all but ready to leave he hears that filmier voice from behind him “John what calling me here really?”

“I want to make a deal, colt for Dean the real one this time no more games”

“Naw I can just kill you now and take it that doesn’t seem like a fair trade to me,” the yellow eye demon says to John.

“Fine, then I and the colt I want 10 years same as everyone else and you can have the colt now.”

“Nope I’ll tell you what I get you and the colt now and I promise both your boys walk out of here free and clear.”

“Fine but I want to see Dean is ok first or no deal.” 

“Fine with me Johnny boy”

with that Johns alone again takes off ruining to Dean’s room. Just as he gets their Sam is closing his phone “dad I was trying to call you where you”

“Sorry I was...”

“Dad” Dean crocks from the bed. 

John rushes to his side “Dean your OK”

“yeah I am”

John just looks at Sam, Sam shakes his head “I don’t know he just woke up and was fine the DRS is running some tests but they say he fine.”

“Good, good hey Sam can you go get me a coffee I want to talk to Dean for a minute”

“umm yeah sure I guess,” Sam says looking at Dean 

“its ok Sam” 

So when Sam is gone John just looks at his eldest son and smiles “I’m so glad your ok I was so worried about you” 

not liking how affectionate John is being Dean asks in a shaking dry voice “dad what did you do?”

“Nothing you need to worry about son now I need you to listen to me, You take care of Sammy ok promise me, Dean”

“yeah ok, dad I will I always take care of Sam.”

Then John leans in and whispers something to Dean that has Dean wide-eyed. 

“Ok good now I’m going to go hit the head before Sam comes back with my coffee” John walks out of Dean’s room and Into the next one puts the colt on the table. “ok I’m ready now,” John says.

Next thing Dean knows there people running in the hall and Sam standing in his doorway and drops the coffee he was holding “DAD” he yells “OH GOD DAD!!!”

“what, what is it, Sam?” Dean says struggling to get out of bed and go to Sam only to have Sam hold him up when he sees his dad laying on the floor in the hallway and the Drs calling time of death.

“NO, NO, NO, NO this can’t be happening he was fine” Sam cries into Dean's shoulder 

“Shhh it's ok Sammy it’s ok,” Dean says trying to soothe his baby brother while letting his tears fall silently down his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe ok so we killed of John i know sad and the boys are hurting but they will be ok.


	15. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so we have some new people coming in to this chapter.

It’s been 2 months since that faithful night in Salvation Iowa since They lost John and the colt all in one shot. Dean knows that John sacrificed himself for him but he can’t help but feel like it should have been him he was already gone so why bring him back to leave him alone in this fight and the worse part his that the yellow-eyed bastard is still out there and now has taken one more parent from them. With nothing but questions and concerns for Sam  _ oh god Sammy he’s I don’t even know what I can do for him he so beside himself the poor kid has lost so much over the last 2 years hell over his whole life and now to be left with the knowledge that he has demon blood in him and powers we know nothing about I just don’t know what to do for him he just looks so lost. I mean Bobby’s been great letting us bunk here and allowing me to fix baby cause if there one thing I can fix it is this damn car. But I mean god we're gonna have to get back out there soon we can’t hide forever no not hiding recovering god damn it. God Sam was so good at taking care of me when we first got out of the hospital he wouldn’t even let me out of his sight and how does my stupid ass repay him be yelling at him and blowing upon him for no god damn reason. Man that hurt look in his eyes I just I never want to see that again and knowing I’m the one the put it there FUCK why am I so stupid _ ! Dean thinks as he grabs a crowbar and starts smashing into baby trunk and doesn’t stop until there's a whole and Sam’s grabbing his arm “hey, hey hey its ok stop Dean stop.”

“Oh god Sam I’m so sorry I’m so sorry please forgive me”

“Hey it's ok shh Dean shh I forgive you”

At the moment Dean doesn’t care who's there or where they are he grabs Sam and pushes him up against baby and kisses him hard like he the only thing to keep Dean here on this earth. Sam just responds to Dean and kisses him back locking his arms around his brother's waist pulling him in closer. They both need this need to feel each other they need to know they’re going to be ok and things will be ok with them. After what feels like to long and not long enough the brothers pull apart “fuck Sammy I’m sorry Bobby”

“shh, Dean he’s not here he had to run into town to pick some things up. He said he’ll be back around dinner and he’ll bring pizza” Sam says smiling at Dean. 

“Well in that case,” Dean says grabbing Sam hand and pulling him towards the house 

“Dean what are you doing,” Sam says running to keep up with Dean pulling him Dean growls “upstairs” at Sam as they enter the house. Sam doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Once they are in their bedroom Dean has Sam pinned to the door kissing him and striping him all at once “god Sam yours so fucking hot I missed this” Dean says undoing Sam belt and sinking to his knees to take his brothers Harding cock into his mouth 

“FUCKKKKKK Dean” is all Sam can say its been too long since they have had any kind of contact other than quick kisses and little touches. Dean just keeps up on showing his baby brother just how much he has missed his cock by licking up the underside of the vein that is ruing the length of it. Sliding his tongue into the slit-like he can just climb in and suck the cum out of Sam. Sam has to grab his brother's shoulder to brace himself against the on slot of Dean blowing him “Fuck Dean that mouth of yours”

“Mmmmm taste so good Sammy” Dean mumbles around his cock. Sending vibrations down the length 

“fuck Dean I’m not going to last much longer”

Dean just hollows his cheeks and sucks harder and faster bobbing his head on Sam's cock. Once Sam is almost there he grabs Dean’s hair and tugs on it to let him know and his brother doesn’t ease up he just takes as much of Sam as he can down while he milks Sam through is orgasm, But Sam doesn’t let Dean stay on him too long after not waiting to leave Dean high and dry and just sinks to his knees to meet Dean and kisses him and licks the taste of himself from Dean while pushing Dean down on to his back on the bedroom floor, once Dean is laying on his back Sam gets to work on repaying Dean with a blow job of his own. Just as they both are starting to come down from the amazing release they gave each other they hear the telltale sign that someone’s here. 

So Dean just puts himself back into his pants and runs downstairs to help Bobby allowing Sam some time to put himself back together. Once their all downstairs and having pizza and beers Bobby cocks and eyebrow at Dean “how the repairs on the car going.?”

“Uhhh there was a minor setback today,” he says knowing full well Bobby's going to see the massive hole in his baby trunk. 

“Uh-huh” is all Bobby says. 

“Well if I don't have what you need here will find the parts and in the meantime, you can borrow one of my cars I have a job for you too if you're up to it”

“Yes,” they say in unison. Both laughing at that “sorry Bobby it's not that we don’t like being here its just...”

“Yeah, yeah I get it your itching to get on the road boys I know I am a hunter may be older and slower but I still get it,” he says laughing at them.

“So what you got for us, Bobby?” Sam asks taking another slice of the vegetable pizza Bobby brought back for him causing Dean to cock an eyebrow at Sam who hasn’t eaten that much lately “what I worked up and appetite” Sam says smiling at Dean. Dean just shakes his head and takes a sip of beer to cover the smile knowing damn well how Sam worked that up. 

______________________________________________________________________________

It turns out the case that Bobby has for them is about a killer clown that only kids can see and once they let him into their house he kills the parents and leaves the kids, orphans. So once Dean and Sam finally track down this killer clown and finally gank him they are too tired and beat up to make the long drive back cause fuck that clown was strong Dean thinks. So they find a motel and call it a night once their settled he calls Bobby to update Him and lets him know they won’t be back that night. Bobby says that perfect cause he needs them to swing by an old friend's roadhouse on the way back to pick something up for him “yeah sure” Dean says and writes the information down Bobby gives him. 

“Hey,” Dean says when Sam come out of the shower in a towel 

“Hey, yourself,” Sam says with a half-smile wandering over to lay a kiss on Dean only to have Dean hiss at him when he sees that Sam’s chest is one big bruise from where the clown shot him with rock salt. 

“I’m fine Dean really,” Sam says as Dean lays feather-light fingers across the bruise. 

“Still Sam fuck I should have been there quicker”

“not your fault you had to get the kids out of the house,” Sam says and kisses Dean again and pushes his brother towards the shower “now go you stink,” Sam says laughing at Deans' attempt at a bitch face.

Once Dean is done in the shower he has to admit the hot water felt amazing on his tired bones ever since the car accident he just hasn’t been healing like he uses to. So once they are both dressed for bed as much as they want nothing more than to have some amazing sex they both just to banged up and opt to watch a movie instead and get a good night's sleep. 

The next morning when they wake both brothers groan as the stretch their stiff mussels “fuck” they say and are both sadly glad they didn’t try to have marathon sex last night as much as Dean hates to admit that he wouldn’t normally pass on any chance to have sex with Sam  _ cause god have you seen this kid I swear he was craved from marble.  _ Without realizing he's staring until he's called out by Sam “WHAT?”

“Uhh nothing”

“well your staring Dean”

“naw just enjoying the view bitch”

“whatever jerk get up and get dressed,” Sam says as he pulls on a shirt and hides his grin from Dean as he secretly loves that his brother is still so in love with him. “Besides we need to hit the road if we're going to stop by Harvelle’s roadhouse for Bobby.”

“Yeah, yeah alright,” Dean says 

“awe come one Dean I’ll buy you pancakes,” Sam says laughing as Dean jumps up and out of bed to pack his bag and the thought of pancakes. Once Dean has enjoyed a small stack of promised pancakes and a side of bacon they hit the road to the roadhouse. 

Once the final pull into the roadhouse if you can call it that it looks abandon and a little worse for wear. “Huh,” Dean says 

“yea” Sam replies “doesn’t look like anyone's here.”

“Well will just go in and take a look anyway,” Dean says as they climb out of the junker Bobby has lent them  _ man I miss my baby dean thinks to himself. _

Once the try the front door and find it locked Sam says he’ll go around back “sure I’ll meet you inside grabbing his lock pick set from his pocket.” Dean says

Once he's inside the place doesn’t look half bad little dated but clean and well-loved he thinks. Just as he about to turn to go see if he can find Sam he feels a shotgun at his back and now is the cocky son of a bitch he says “you know you should never put that right up against someone cause they can do this” and he spins grabbing the gun and popping the shells out only to be punched in the face by a hot little blonde thing. “What the fuck” Dean says grabbing his nose. 

“What you broke in here I was just defending myself,” she says 

at that moment the kitchen door opens and Sam is coming through hands raised with a woman at his back with a gun to him. “Dean,” Sam says “yeah I’m ok you?”

“Yeah, I’m ok.”

“Wait Sam and Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah that's us,” Dean says

“Oh shit sorry,” the woman says and lowers her gun on Sam back. “I’m Ellen Harvelle and that's my daughter, Jo”

“ya, we met,” Dean says. 

“Sorry about your nose,” she says to Dean. 

“I was sorry to hear about your daddy,” Ellen says “he was a good man.”

“Thanks,” Dean says taking the offered towel from her to wipe the blood from his nose. 

“Sit, sit,” Ellen says and waves them to the bar and walks behind it to get them each a beer. “Jo Hunny go wake Ash would ya.”

“So Bobby Singer sent us,” Sam says after expecting the offered beer from Ellen while Dean just watches Jo walk away. What he's still a guy and she hot and he does have a reputation to uphold. Besides Sam doesn’t mind Dean looking he knows that he won’t touch ever since this thing between them started have either of them slept with anyone else. About 5 minutes later Jo returns and an 80’s looking dude with he mullet comes strolling through the door off to the side of the roadhouse bar. “Ash this is Sam and Dean Winchester,” Ellen says

“Sam, Dean nice to meet you two.” 

“Yeah nice to meet you too,” Sam says 

“Ash here is are regular boy genius” 

“really?” Dean says looking him up and down. 

“Yeah he went to MIT,” Jo says laughing at Dean 

“really,” Sam says perking up “what were you studying?”

“Computer sciences and engineering before I got booted out”

“ _ great Sammy’s got a friend,”  _ Dean thinks to himself now that Sam is talking to Ash about computers and everything. 

“So Bobby tell you why he sent you to my doorstep?”

“just said you had something for him,” Dean says

“Oh yeah, one sec,” she says going through the kitchen doors and returning with a box. 

“Thanks,” Dean says and finishes his beer. “Well, Sammy its time to say goodby to your friend we need to get going.”

“Yeah fine it was nice to meet you all” Sam says 

“you to guys and they don’t be strangers alright we hunters have to stick together,” Ellen says

“Ya sure,” Dean says and they head for the door. 

Once back in the car and heading for Bobby’s Sam says “I Like them”

“ yeah alright, there geek boy,” Dean says laughing at Sam. 

“You know Dean it wouldn’t kill you to have some more friends”

“I have friends,” he says 

“who and don’t say, Bobby...”

“oh shut up Dean says and turns the radio on so he doesn’t have to listen to Sam bug him anymore. Sam just smirks and shakes his head at Dean.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Dean and Sam make it back to Bobby’s things are quiet on the supernatural front again haven’t heard of any cases and there has been any new on yellow eyes since salvation it's like he just dropped off the map or earth all together witch is fine by Dean he could care less if he ever saw that yellow eye bastard again and now without having the colt they don’t stand a chance at beating him. So Dean just does what he's good at and gets his baby back to running condition. 

Its been about 3 days since Dean was able to finally put baby back on the road “she as good as new” Dean says one day to Sam as there sitting on her hood having a beer in the yard. 

“Yeah Dean she looks good,” Sam says. 

Not sure how to bring up that he’s having headaches again not visions just headache but that never a good sign in their lives. But before Sam can even broach the subject he's garbing his head and screaming as the vision hits him head-on. _“Fuck not again,”_ Dean thinks dropping his beer and sliding off the hood to hold Sam up from falling off the car while he's withering in pain. Once the vision has passed Sam tells Dean they have to go. Dean does question it not anymore he just goes gets their go-bags to tell Bobby and they load into baby and head out. But once they get to Oregon nothing is as it seems Dean still can’t believe Sam when he says that he's going to kill an innocent person sure Dean’s killed before hell he more then likely has a higher body count than most serial killer but they’re monsters not people they don’t kill people. Finally, they get through the nightmare that was the virus and the hell out of that town. Once their about 4 towns over Dean pulls into a motel for the night. He knows he has to tell Sam about what dad said before he died but he just hasn’t had the heart to do it but now with the visions coming back they can’t wait any longer he has to tell him and live with the outcome of keeping this from Sam. So once they're in the room in the middle of nowhere Oregon Dean sits Sam down and tells him everything that John told him about how he needs to watch out for Sam and if he can’t save him then he needs to kill him. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DEAN DAD TOLD YOU YOU MIGHT HAVE TO KILL ME AND YOU JUST THOUGHT EH HE DOESN’T NEED TO KNOW!” Sam yells at Dean. 

“NO,” Dean says to Sam “I thought you didn’t need any more shit piled on you right now just after the last year you had and then losing dad and almost me on top of it I couldn’t do that to you and I would do it all the same if I had to do it again,” Dean says trying to go to Sam and hug him 

“DON’T TOUCH ME,” Sam yells and steps away from Dean not caring about the hurt look in his brother's eyes. 

“I just god Dean why didn’t you tell me,” Sam says not caring about the tears falling down his face he’s to hurt and pissed off to care if they make him look weak. 

“Sam I’m sorry I am I just couldn’t stand to see you hurt or put yourself in more danger.”

“SO YOU LIED TO ME CAUSE YA DEAN THAT WAS GREAT IDEA well guess what I am hurt and mad I thought we agreed to not keep anything from each other”

“We did and god I’m sorry I wish I could fix this let me fix this” Dean says walking over to kneel in front of Sam. 

“You can’t ok just I need time please let me have some time to process this.”

“Ok yeah sure sam whatever you need,” Dean says. 

The rest of the night goes by with the brothers just trying to let each other have their space. One the finally go to bed together just as they have now since the started this thing between them. But once Sam is sure Dean’s asleep he gets up and slowly gathers his things hating himself for it but knows he just can’t be here right now not with everything he just heard. But he won’t leave Dean in a panic so he leaves a note and walks out of the motel and away from Dean.

Dean doesn’t know what wakes him early the next morning but he knows something not right and when he doesn’t feel Sam in the bed and he calls to him with no answer he starts to panic then he finds Sam’s note. 

_Dean,_

_I’m sorry I had to go please don’t be mad or beat yourself up I just need time to process this all, please don’t come looking for me go back to Bobby’s and wait there I will come back in a few days I just need time._

_Love Your Sammy._

After reading Sam note over and over Dean just grabs the beer bottle he left on the nightstand and throws it across the room “FUCKKKKKKK” he yells and then he just sits there and lets the tears fall for all the pain he caused Sam and no Sam’s gone because of him. He then grabs his phone and dials Sam’s number knowing he won’t answer but he has to call.

**Dean: “Hey Sam it's me look I got your note and please just come back I’ll hang out here until tomorrow if you change your mind ok and if not then ya ok ill go to Bobby’s but please Sam I love you please don’t leave me.”**

He doesn’t care how desperate or pathetic he sounds he just wants to know Sam’s ok and he will come home soon. Just after Dean finally get up from the bed and goes to take a shower when he’s coming out of it his phone is ringing without even looking Dean answer it

**Dean: “Sam is that you?” he says**

**Ellen: “no Hunny I'm sorry it's me, Ellen”**

**Dean: “oh hey Ellen,”**

**Ellen: “hey listen to Dean I thought I should call you Sam was here he came by early this morning to talk to Ash I'm not sure about what or where he went but he seemed off so I thought I should call.”**

**Dean: “No I appreciate it,” Dean says “yeah we um got into a fight and he took off, but thanks for letting me know if it's ok with you I'm going come by there tomorrow”**

**Ellen: “yeah sure Hunny whatever you need just let me know”**

**Dean: “thanks Ellen”**

with that Dean hangs up and lets out a breath well athletes he's safe for now. Dean figures he better calls Bobby and gives him a head up and as he braces for the verbal ass whopping Bobby will bring down on him he can’t be mad he deserves it. Once he's off the phone with Bobby Dean tries Sam again only to get his voicemail again once again he leaves a message

**Dean: “Sam please call me I need to know your ok.”**

About an hour later and 3 beers down Dean text messages go off and he pulls his phone from a pocket.

**Sam: I'm fine Dean just need time**

**Dean: ok I get that but please Sammy come back**

**Sam: I will just not right now, please Dean let me work through this**

**Dean: ok I’m still at the motel**

**Sam: Dean go to Bobby’s wait for me there**

**Dean: Can’t drive to drunk will tomorrow**

**Sam: I love you**

**Dean: you too.**

And with that Dean drinks until he passes out.

Meanwhile, Sam gets to Indiana and checks into a motel he found not far from the bus stop. He’s not there more than 20 minutes when there’s a knock at the door “What the fuck Dean I told you to leave me alone” but it's not Dean is a young girl “can I help you?”

“Umm are you Sam Winchester?” she asks

“ Umm yeah, who are you?”

“I’m Ava,” she says.

“Do I know you?” Sam asking stepping back to let her in but keep the safety off his gun he tucked back in the waste of his pants.

“No, but this is going to sound weird I saw you die,”

“what?” Sam asked looking at this girl like she nuts.

“I umm I get these visions and most of them come true and I just had to find you to warn you,” she says

“and I saw the motel stationary in my vision so I came right away I didn't even tell my fiance I just left and drove all night to get here. But you don’t seem to shock Oh god your a serial killer aren’t you please don't hurt me” she says.

“No, no I'm not a serial killer,” Sam says laughing “I'm like you ok I get visions too. Can I ask you something Ava? did your mom die in a fire when you were a baby?”

“Umm I don’t know,” she said “I'm adopted But I can ask my parents if they know what happened to them why does that have something to do with these cause I don’t want them and they make people think I'm a freak.”

“It's ok shhh here drink this” Sam says handing her a glass of water.

she drinks it and they talk some more. While she excuses herself to the restroom Sam figures he better calls Dean now and get him here if what this girl says is true.

The next morning Dean does what he said he would do and he packs up and checks out of the motel and heads to Bobby’s but not before heading to the Roadhouse to make Ash tell him what Sam wanted. Ash can’t tell Dean much as all he knows is that Sam asked him to look into the other kids like him and let him know when he finds them.

“Ok thanks, Ash,” Dean says and takes the coffee Ellen offers and shoots her a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

Just as Dean is climbing back into baby his phone is rings

**Dean: “Sammy?”**

**Sam: “yeah hey Dean listen I'm in Indiana at tree motel I need you to come to pick me up.”**

**Dean: Ok I'm at the roadhouse I’ll be there in about 5 hours Sam stay inside ok”**

**Sam: “yeah Dean ok thanks”**

They hang up. Dean must break every traffic law there is as he pushes his baby hard to get to Sam. Dean makes it to Sam’s room just as someone starts shooting at his brother through the window so he does what he's trained to do and locates the shooter and pulls his gun on him just as Sam is running out of the room.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Dean says to the shooter “put it down”

“Dean Winchester I'm assuming”

“you would assume right and who may you be nice to know your name before I kill you.”

“Gordon and hold up a minute I'm just doing what I was paid to do.”

“Who the fuck paid you to kill my Brother?”

“Well see I'm not going to tell you that.”

“Oh I think you might Dean says pressing his gun to Gordon's head a little more.”

“Dean?” Sam says as he reaches them “what are you doing”

“well see this guy was trying to kill you baby brother.”

“Dean he’s human we don’t kill humans”

“Yeah Dean I'm human”

“shut up,” Dean says and hits the guy with the butt of his gun knocking him out cold.

“What the fuck Dean”

“I don’t know Sam you tell me I get here and then I see this guy about to shoot you and some girl in your room,” Dean says raising his eyebrow

“Dean it's not like that she’s the one who warned me I was in trouble she um like me.”

“Great,” Dean says “just freaking awesome more physics”

“Yeah Dean real nice”

“oh, Sam I didn't mean it like that come on.”

“Whatever we need to tie this guy up and deal with Ava and get the fuck out of here.”

“Ok I have some rope in the trunk here,” Dean says throwing Sam the keys. once they have Gordon tied to the chair in Sam’s room they get Ava sent on her way with a promise to call Sam once she hears from her mom and dad.

Now to deal with him “wake up rise and shine” Dean says as he slaps Gordon on the face.

“So you going to talk or we will make you talk either way your talking one just going be funnier for me”

“God you are crazy aren't you,” he says to Dean.

“He not the one you should be worried about,” Sam says holding a rather large hunting knife.

“Ok, ok I’ll I know is I got a call from some chick said I was to hunt down Sam Winchester and kill him on-site and I would be paid for my services”

“you're a hunter?” Dean asks

“um yeah”

“But we don’t kill humans”

“well, your brothers here isn’t from what I was told.”

“Well buddy I don’t know what to tell ya but Sam here is 100% human.”

Gordon just looks at them “ugh fine” Sam says “I’ll prove it to you” and goes through all the test they have to check out monsters

“fuck sorry man I didn’t know”

“And you didn’t think to call someone and check it out first? Just said ah what the fuck it's $10,000 I'm good either way.” Dean says

Gordon just looks at them “well don’t worry about it cause see us Winchester we do know how to call people and you will be blacklisted from all the hunter communities by the time we're done. Oh and if I ever see you around my brother again monster or not I will kill you. Now get lost before I change my mind and shoot you now.” Dean says and unties Gordon

Once Gordon was gone Dean made Sam pack his bags as they were not staying here any longer before Dean could grab Sam’s bag to get him into the car Sam pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him hard needing the contact and reassurance of his brother after everything that happened that day. Dean let Sam kiss him for a few minutes then just pushed him back “let's go we need to get on the road.” _They would talk about this but not here and not now dean needed to cool down first or he may say something he can’t take back to his brother dean thought to himself._


	17. chapter 17

Dean and Sam have been driving for about 3 hours now and just entered into the state of Illinois when the rain started and the wind picked up. Dean takes a glance over to Sam who is sitting in the passenger seat straight up and has been for the last 2 hours of the drive. So he reaches over with his right hand and rests it on Sam's thigh “what’s up”

“Nothing I'm fine just thinking”

“Uh-huh,” Dean says waiting for Sam to go on when Sam doesn’t say anymore dean squeezes his thigh “hey what's going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing Sam says I’m just I'm so sorry Dean if I hadn’t run off like that cause of what dad said that Gordon douche wouldn’t have found me and almost killed me you wouldn’t be so mad at me and we wouldn’t be driving in the middle of a fucking storm in the middle of nowhere Illinois,” Sam says as he wipes away a tear that was falling down his cheek.

“Hey, hey, hey it’s ok I'm not mad ok I was yes but I was scared god Sam I woke up and you were gone and I didn’t know if you were coming back I couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing you again or touching you. Then when you called and said you were in trouble all I could think was what if I can’t get there in time and I lost you. Then to get there and see someone trying to shoot you and that girl I just couldn’t god Sam I was going to shoot him right then and there if you didn’t get there when you did I would have just shot him.”

“it's ok,” Sam says taking Dean’s hand in his “you didn’t and he didn’t shoot me I'm ok we're ok,” Sam said as he raised there hands to his mouth laying kissing on Dean’s knuckles. Before letting Dean's hand go so he could grab the wheel with both hands as the rain was coming down harder now.

“Hey I think we should get off the road for a while this doesn’t seem to be letting up any and it's going to be dark soon,” Sam says

“Yeah, your right lets pull over at the next off-ramp and grab some dinner and see if its lighten up any.”

They find themselves is a little pizza parlor they order pizza wings and a beer. Just as they are finishing their first beer the waitress comes to the table with their pizza and wings “you boys ain't from around here are you?”

“No,” Sam says, and as he about to say something a flash of light and bang of thunder comes rumbling through the restaurant.

“you know any motels around looks like it might be a nasty night out there for driving,” Dean says

the waitress just chuckles “yeah I say weatherman says in for a hell of a storm. You may want to try starlight motel just down the street decent enough rooms and cheap.”

“Thanks,” Dean says shooting her his million-dollar smile “in that case take 2 more beers”

“sure thing,” the waitress says and walks away.

Sam just looks to Dean “what if we're not driving in this might well have another beer now eat your food, Sammy.”

Sam just looks at him and rolls his eyes but eats a slice of pizza. Dean just smirks at him. Once their done their dinner the waitress drops the bill and of course her number to Dean this time Sam grabs the bill and pays shooting Dean a wink. They check into the starlight motel this time Dean just gets a king bed cause they both know they don’t need 2 beds and fuck it who cares what the hotel clerk thinks. When they walk in and Sam sees the one large bed he just stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “What? all they had,” Dean says with a smile on his face as he walks to put his bags down on the edge of the bed. 

Sam just smiles to himself and adds his bag to Dean’s “I’m going to have a shower” Sam says walking towards the bathroom Sam comes out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand drying his hair and about to say something to Dean and stops dead in his tracks mouth hanging open the last thing he ever thought he would see is his big brother laying on the bed naked stroking himself. 

“You gonna stand there all night staring or are you going to come over here and help me with this” 

Sam just stands there for a few more minutes enjoying the view. When he finally does make his way to the bed he doesn’t go to the side and sit down no he decides he’s going to show Dean just how much he appreciates the view and new side of Dean. So Sam starts by taking one of Dean’s feet and laying soft kisses on the inside of it and then working his way up Dean’s legs laying kisses as he goes and Dean just shivers and counties to stroke himself. When Sam gets to Dean’s thigh he bites on the inner part sending a moan out of Dean so sexual he does it again on the other side. Finally working his way up to Dean he edges his brother's legs open more so he can insert himself between them and adding his hand to Dean’s on his cock. Dean just sucks in a breath and Sam smirks. 

“What?” Dean says narrowing his eyes at Sam “nothing just wants you to enjoy yourself tonight.”

“Oh, I am,” Dean says as he still stroking his cock lazily. 

Sam finally kisses his way up to Dean’s stomach and chest biting his nipples and sucking on his neck maybe a little too hard as a red mark appears finally he claims Dean’s mouth kissing him hard and seeking out his brother's tongue to mingle with his own. While they're kissing Sam finally pulls Dean’s hand away from his cock and locks both his wrist in his one hand “enough of that” he says to Dean and bites his ear lobe sending a yelp out of Dean.

“But Sammmmyyy” Dean whines and Sam just chuckles. 

Once Sam is satisfied that Dean will not touch himself he gets back to work on his brother's body kissing and licking him everywhere but his cock. 

“Samm” Dean moans as Sam is biting one of Dean’s nipples then blowing on it to make it hard. “

“I'm not done yet big brother you are just going to have to lay there and take it or else.”  _ Oh, Dean thinks to himself so Sam thinks that I am just going to lay here and take it well I got news for him.  _ When Sam comes back up for another kiss teasing Dean some more Dean takes advantage and grabs a hold of Sam’s waist and flips them so he is now on Sam. 

“HEY!” Sam says as Dean is pinning him to the bed while he tries to flip them back over.

“Don’t think so baby brother you think you can tease me like that and get away with it you better think again”

“Hmph” is all Sam says and the next thing he knows Dean has jumped off him and is pulling something up off the floor. When he sees dean has his belt he just wiggles on the bed trying to sit up but Dean’s too quick and is back on top of him pinning him again. 

“Don’t worry baby boy I'm not going to spank you now lift your arms above your head” 

Sam just looks at Dean still shocked but does as he’s told and lifts his arms. Dean then takes both his wrist crossing them and warping his belt around them and ting them to the headboard. Once he's done gives a little tug to make sure they are not going to come loose he leans in and kisses Sam “now baby brother it's my turn.”

“Deannnnnnnn,” Sam says in a husky voice trying to wriggle his wrist fee only to have Dean press his lips to his and silences him. 

“Don’t wiggle too much Sam you don’t want to bruise.” Dean just waits for Sam to settle down and once he is satisfied that Sam is going to stay still he starts to laying kisses on Sam and sucking a purple bruise onto the side of Sam's neck. “MINE and now people will know you belong to someone”

Sam just shivers under him he's never heard Dean be so possessive but he finds out he likes it as his hard cock twitches under his boxers. “I'm going to make you feel like I did when I saw that girl in your room Sammy”

“De she was there to warn me I told you nothing happened she engaged to.......”

But Sam didn’t get a chance to go on as Dean took his mouth again kissing him hard and roaming his hands up and down Sam’s body once got to his cock he rubbed it hard outside of his boxers and Sam gasped and bucked his hips up off the bed forcing him to pull at the belt keeping his hands to the headboard and Dean than just sat down harder on Sam’s legs pinning him to bed “no no no Sammy your not in control here and you will take what I give you.”

Sam just sticks his tongue out at Dean. Dean just rewards it be sucking on it sending shivers all over Sam's body. “Mmmm yummy you taste so good Sam I can’t seem to get enough of you what to do what to do?” Dean says running his hands over Sam again. 

“Dean please”

“Please what Sam what do you want to tell me what you want?” 

“You,” Sam says in a shaky voice. 

Dean laughs “clearly” as he grabs Sam’s rock hard cock that's tenting his boxers causing Sam to moan... “god sam you have no idea what I went through when I woke up and you were gone I was so worried and scared and.... “

“Dean do we have to talk about this right now” Sam whines from below Dean... 

“what's wrong Sam can't handle it?”

“Nooo it's just fuck I'm so horny I can’t think straight  Dean just smiles at Sam and cocks an eyebrow “oh really well in that case” Dean leans in to kiss Sam again this time using his hands to pull down Sam boxers freeing his leaking cock at the same time once he has Sam completely naked Dean pulls off Sam's mouth he climbs off and grabs Sam’s hips flipping him over onto his stomach in one moment 

“ah,” Sam says as he has to wiggle to re adjust his hand that is still bound above his head. 

Dean just climbs back on and sits on the back of Sam’s thighs letting his hard heavy cock rest on Sam’s ass as he leans down to kiss Sam’s neck then he bites the top knob of his spine and grabs something front he nightstand forcing Sam to turn to look resting his head on the pillow. Between his outstretched arms. Dean just works his way down Sam’s back kissing his spine down and opening Sam's legs a little wider as he goes. Once he has Sam legs as wide as he can without hurting him he runs a finger up each ass check and down the crack sending moan after moan out of Sam. Dean than just slaps Sam’s right ass cheek and says “MINE”

Sam yelps at the sting. Dean does it again on the other check “yours” Sam says this time 

“that’s right baby brother all mine, YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY”. Dean's wet cold finger is between his ass checks pushing into him. 

“Ah god Dean”

“shhh relax” Dean mumbles kissing Sam’s back again as he works him open with this finger once he happy with the one Dean adds a second one to Sam causing Sam to buck of the bed and Dean just chuckles “like that baby brother my fingers in you working you open.”

“Mmmmm yeah god Dean feels so good”

Dean then adds the 3rd finger causing Sam to swear “fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam’s now doing his best to buck up and push into Dean’s fingers but the belt is not letting him move his hands at all... Dean just leans up and kisses Sam’s ear “I'm going to fuck you so hard into the mattress Sam your not going to be able to walk away from me again”

“DEEEEEAAAANNNNN” Sam’s yells. 

Dean just bites his ear lobe and removes his fingers from Sam leaving him to feel empty but unties the belt and helps Sam lower his arms with a hiss. “Upon your hands and knees, baby brother,” Dean says moving back behind Sam. 

As Sam gets up onto shaky hands and knees he hears the bottle of lube open and next he fees is the head of Dean’s cock right against his hole. “Ready?”

Sam just wiggles his ass towards Dean. Dean pushes in slowly not wanting to hurt Sam. “FUCKKK Sam so tight still”

“ah god Dean’s its cause so so fucking thick”

Dean just laughs “your right and you love it”

“Mmmm yeah I do fill me up whether it's in my tight ass or my mouth I love your thick cock.”

Dean than just thrust into Sam and holds his hips for a minute to stabilize them both and gives Sam a minute to adjust to the feeling of Dean in him. “You OK?”

“Yeah I'm good”

Dean starts thrusting in and out of Sam slow at first and then going harder and faster witch is causing Sam to moan and thrust back to meet Dean thrust for thrust. Dean can feel Sam tightening up around him and leans down to whisper “I want you to cum on my cock only thing you can do that for me” 

“ah yeah oh god dean you feel so amazing so full oh god” 

Dean just keeps up the punishing paste that he’s fucking into Sam he close he feels his ball drawing up with both hands now on Sam hip he pulls Sam up a little higher causing him to go deeper and hit his prostate “fuckkkkkk Dean” Sam yells and cums completely untouched and tightens up around Dean that he has to stop moving for a minute. Once Sam relaxes a little Dean thrust hard two more times cums into his brother with his name on his lips...They both clasp on to the mattress, Dean tries to hold his weight off Sam. 

Once they have settled and Dean is soft and comes out of Sam he rolls off onto his side and starts to rub Sam’s arms and legs trying to soothe them  _ he knows he has to be hurting but fuck it was amazing and Sam such a trooper. _ “You ok?”

“Yeah I'm good,” Sam says into the pillow. 

Dean lays a kiss on Sam’s arm and mumbles “that was fucking amazing Sam your amazing I love you Sam so much”

Sam then turns to face his brother “I love you Dean” and gives him a kiss snuggling closer to Dean and closing his eyes enjoying the post-sex haze.

It's not 20 minutes later and the storm outside has Sam opening his eyes and going ridged in bed just to have Dean flip onto his back and pull Sam closer to him laying his head on his chest and rubbing his head “It's ok Sam we are safe it's just a storm.”

“Mmm but Dean its getting worse.”

“Look Sam I’ll show you just a storm.” Dean gets up and strolls to the window and opens the curtains. 

“DEAN your naked” Sam says chucking at Dean who is standing in the motel window naked looking at the sky. 

Dean then closes the curtains walks over to grab a slice of leftover pizza they brought back with them. “Ummm yeah, maybe we should shower and put some clothes on just in case.”

“JUST IN CASE WHAT?” Sam says sitting up in bed. 

“Nothing, nothing its ugh fine I just don’t like the look at the sky Sam and there has been known tornado's come through here”

Sam just pales “hey, hey it's ok we're ok it's not going to happen look here” Dean walks over and turns the tv on flipping until he finds the weather channel and they are just updating the viewers. 

“it looks like it's going to be a nasty one tonight and most of tomorrow out there but so far just server thunderstorm so stay inside and be safe everyone.” 

“See Sam just thunderstorm were ok now come on I’ll wash your hair and then will watch a movie I’ll even let you pick it,” Dean says reaching for Sam's hand. 

But Sam doesn’t move an inch from where he sitting in the bed. Dean just walks over and sits on the side and rubs Sam’s leg “hey it's ok I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know Dean, I’m I’m....” but Sam can’t get the words to come out he just starts shaking and crying

“it's ok come here,” Dean says pulling Sam into a hug rubbing his back letting Sam work through this 

after a few minutes Sam hiccups “sorry de I didn’t mean to break down like that I just god I was so scared when Ava showed up and told me I was going to die and then you weren’t there and all I could think of was I can’t lose you and leave you thinking I was mad at you cause I wasn’t. I was just hurt that you didn’t think I should know what dad said and I know you were trying to protect me.”

“Shh it’s ok I'm here I'm not going to leave you or let anyone touch you human or monster. Now let's go clean you up OK? and then we can cuddle all night. But if you tell anyone I cuddle I will kill you myself”

Sam just laughs “ya, ya whatever Jerk,” he says getting out of bed. 

“I mean it Bitch” Dean says laughing following Sam to the shower. 

Once they have the water temperature just right Dean and Sam climb into the shower and Dean gets to work on washing Sam from head to toe as he runs the washcloth over Sam’s hole Sam hisses and Dean frowns “sorry Sammy I didn’t mean to hurt you”

Sam looks a Dean and smiles “its fine I don’t mind a little pain especially since it was from amazing sex”

Dean just smiles at that “yeah you think it was amazing”

“oh god Dean,” Sam says rolling his eyes and garbing the shampoo bottle so he can wash Dean's hair. 

Once he is done with Dean’s hair he takes the body wash and starts cleaning Dean's body from head to toe kissing everywhere once he has rinsed the soap suds off his brother. Once they're both clean Sam doesn’t turn the water off instead he kisses Dean and pushes him up against the shower tiles and sinks to his knees taking Dean's soft cock into his hands and then his mouth. “Sammy come on I'm not even hard” 

But Sam just keeps sucking and licking his brothers Harding cock. Once Dean is fully hard and garbing at Sam’s hair he bucks forward only to be pushed into the wall hard from Sam's forearm “sorry Sammy”

Sam just goes back to work on sucking and licking Dean.. “Sam I'm so close if you don’t stop I'm going to cum” Sam just sucks in his cheeks and sucks harder onto Dean making his knees go weak.

Next thing Sam knows Dean his cumming so hard squirting into his throat and he swallows all of it before he can pull off he feels more than sees Dean falling towards him “fuck!” he says pulling off and trying to catch Dean before he falls hard on the shower floor. Once Dean down on the floor Sam reaches up to turn the water off as its cooling now rapidly and sits down pulling Dean into his lap “hey you ok.?”

“Huh-uh yeah why am I on the floor?”

“uh dude u came like a freight train in my mouth and then you were falling”

“Wholly fuck Sam you made me cum so hard I passed out for a minute.”

Sam just laughs “ok no more shower blowjobs!”

“awe but that was fucking amazing”

“yeah, and you almost cracked your head open.”

Dean just smiles leaning in and kissing Sam “but so worth it bitch.” 

Sam just shakes his head standing and helping Dean up as their now just wet and cold. 

Once they're both dried and dressed in sweats Dean walks over to the window to look out at the still-raging storm that looks like we're going to be in for the night. “I'm going to go get some cokes from the machine,” Dean says reaching for a t-shirt and his shoes.

But as soon as he opens the door a massive lighting bolt lights the sky and thunder cracks. “Holy fuck” Sam says “uh don’t go out there”

“I’ll be fine just going to the vending machine I won’t even get wet” Dean says winking at Sam and running out the door.  _ to be honest, Dean didn’t want to go out there but he needed to get a better look at the sky and didn’t want Sam to see him checking it out cause fuck he's worried that this may turn into a tornado.  _ A few minutes later Dean is coming back into the room with an arm full of cans of coke and some junk food he could get out of the machines “alright got provisions” 

Sam just rolls his eyes but comes to look at the stuff Dean bought garbing a chocolate bar and opening it making Dean eat a piece and then himself. Once they have picked out what they want to snack on while they watch a movie they climb back onto the bed and both lean their backs against the headboard. Sam grabs the remote and flicks on the t.v. witch is playing the weather and he swears and goes white as they hear potential tornado for the Illinois areas as follows... Dean just swears and grabs Sam hand and squeezes “look at me it's only a watch means nothing right just keeping their eyes on it were OK”

"Yeah OK,” Sam says but still pale and looking worried.

Dean knows he has to something to get Sam's mind off this so he turns Sam's head a kisses him but Sam isn’t responding as he does just lets Dean kiss him. So Dean reaches over and squeezes Sam's soft cock “HEY!” Sam yells 

“I had to get you to come out of your trance”

“well fuck Dean”

But it worked and Sam knows it got him out of his head. “Sam, can I ask you something?”

“sure dean what?”

“When did you know that you um there were more than just brotherly feelings for me?”

“What?” Sam says completely stunned by the question “I ah I don’t know Dean....”

“You do to just tell me. Come on Sam I’ll tell you all my dirty thoughts I had about you.”

Sam just shoots Dean a bitch face and then laughs 

“fine! I don’t know Dean I think is before I left for Stanford one of the reasons I left I guess like I did cause I had to get away from you I was hoping they would go away if I wasn’t around you so much they did a little I mean I was with Jess for over a year”

Dean can’t help the frown across his features of the mention of Jess  _ not jealous but for the loss and pain, her death caused Sam. _ “So why never say or do anything about it?”

“Are you kidding me you would have kicked my ass if I tried to kiss you back then Dean” Sam says facing Dean. 

“Maybe maybe not” Dean mumbles 

“what?” Sam says 

“Nothing,” Dean says smiling at Sam. 

“Uh-huh you made me tell you so fess up jerk,” Sam says as he rubs Dean’s thigh not even realizing he’s doing it. 

“I said I may not have kicked your ass, Sam, if you tried to kiss me back then”

“Right,” Sam says and snorts 

“No seriously I mean I have thought about doing it so many times especially once you turned 16 and you started filling out I mean fuck Sam look at you,” Dean says giving Sam a once over. 

“So you telling me you have been thinking about me like that since I was 16 and you were 20? but Dean, fuck you fucked everything that walked or looked at you”

“Well yeah Sam I was a horny teenager and had not so brotherly feelings about my baby brother”

“So what you figured if you had so much sex you wouldn’t think about me?”

“Yeah pretty much but let me tell you it wasn’t those faceless girls that came to mind when I was jerking off was always you Sammy,” Dean says and kisses Sam hard on the mouth. Sam kisses Dean back just a hard

“Ok so we are both idiots then,” Sam says laughing “but at least we came to our senses right,” he says moving his hand up Dean’s thigh.

“Yeah right it's a good thing”

“Now can we stop with the chick flick moments or did you still have feelings you want to get out?” Sam says punching Dean on the shoulder laughing. 

“Fuck you,” Dean says pushing Sam down on his back and climbing on top of him and starts to tickle Sam like he used to when they were kids and just like that they forgot about the weather and were laughing and squirming around the bed Sam trying to get free and away from Dean tickling him. 

“Ok, ok I give,” Sam says with tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard. 

“Damn right baby brother you know who’s boss,” Dean says as he sits up straddling Sam. 

The next thing Dean knows he's on his back pinned to the mattress by his moose of a brother on top of him “yeah me” Sam says kissing Dean lips quickly then moving down to leave a trail of kisses down Dean’s neck to his cloth-covered chest to the bare part of Dean’s stomach just about the waist of his pants where his shirt has ridden up. 

“Hmm this needs to go,” Sam says pulling Dean shirt up, Once he has rid Dean of his shirt goes back to kissing his brother’s body nipping at it here and there and all Dean can do is lay there and take it as his brother has him pinned completely to the mattress. Sam keeps kissing Dean's body telling him everything he loves about it how his tight abs look to the little scars he has and those beautiful full lips and green eyes he can’t get enough of. 

“What else do you like Sam?” Dean asked in a shaky voice 

Sam just looks up and smiles “mmm I like your hip bones and the v here they create,” Sam says running his hands across Dean’s hips and down “well of course there you thick long cock” he says rubbing Dean already hard cock through his pants “and your balls and your ass man that ass of yours, I could just stare at it all damn day.”

Dean just laughs and lays his head back on the pillow enjoying the feeling of Sam running his mouth and hands over his body. Then all of a sudden there a big bang of thunder and then the room lights up from the lighting outside Sam jumps a little but keeps working on his brother's body now he's pulling Dean’s sweats down and laying on his completely naked _ wait when did Sam get his pants off Dean thinks as their erections are being pressed together between them. _ Sam than just wraps his big fucking hand around both of them and starts sliding his hand up and down causing their dicks to move together and using his thumb to spread their mixed pre-come over them to ease some of the friction “Oh god fuck don’t stop” is all Sam can hear as Dean thrust his hips up into Sam's hand 

“come on big brother come for me I want you to spill all over my hand so we can cum together I want to feel the warm liquid all over me and mix it with my own.”

“Jesus fucking christ Sam” Dean yells and then shoots his load into Sam’s hand 

at the Same Time, he feels Sam cumming when Sam finally fishes milking them through their orgasms and lays down beside Dean. Dean just grabs cum covered had and licks it clean “mmmm taste so good baby brother, You and me together” and then he leans over and kisses Sam to let him taste them both in his mouth. 

Once they break this kiss Sam leans over and grabs the towel he discarded on the floor earlier and cleans them both up and they settle in and finally fall asleep with the storm raging on around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was a long one but I hope you enjoyed


	18. chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of storm sex.

Sam wakes up with a start and looks around the room and realizes that the noise that woke him is coming from Dean beside him who is thrashing around in his sleep yelling Sam’s name and sobbing Sam has to wake him he’s having a nightmare “hey, hey wake up Dean come on wake up”

Dean suddenly stills but doesn’t open his eyes so Sam shakes him again lightly “hey wake up it’s ok your ok Dean opens your eyes.”

“Sammy?” Dean just locks his arms around him in a tight hug “oh god Sam your ok.”

“Yeah I'm fine Dean you were having a nightmare its ok come here”

“God Sam I thought you were dead I didn’t get there and Gordon shot you I found you bleeding out it was horrible,” Dean says shaking as he's holding onto Sam a little too tightly.

“Shhh it's ok Dean I'm here I'm ok you saved me remember.”

“Yeah sorry,” Dean says losing his grip but not letting go of Sam. Sam just shifts so he lay on his back and pulls Dean close to his side and resting his head on his chest stroking up and down his arm trying to soothe him. 

“Go back to sleep it's ok I'm here I'm not leaving I promise.”

“No I can’t I can’t see that again I don’t want to see it.”

“Ok, it's OK we don’t have to sleep,” Sam says as he tries to cover a yawn “you want to watch a movie?”

“No, no Sam you need to sleep I’ll be ok just don’t leave me OK”

“I won’t I promise.” 

But just as they are about to close their eyes a big bang from outside sends them both sitting up straighter and reaching for their guns under the pillows before they realize it wasn’t a gunshot but thunder as the storm is still raging on. 

“Fuck me,” Dean says as he laughs and puts his gun back under his pillow. 

“Ok,” Sam says putting his gun back down on the nightstand. Dean just stares at his baby brother with a raised eyebrows “what you offered” Sam says laughing at Dean who just staring at him like he’s lost his mind. Sam just leans down and kisses Dean and they kiss for what feels like an hour before the breakaway panting. “Fine” Sam says “rollover face the wall”

Dean just looks at him I was joking Sam you need sleep” Dean says laying back down. 

“Yeah I can sleep when I'm dead,” Sam says laying behind Dean and wraps his arms around his brother and kisses the back of his neck Dean just laughs but closes his eyes to go back to sleep. The next time Dean opens his eyes it's still dark out and now there's something hard pressing into his ass check and he just smiles and realizes its Sam’s morning wood. But fuck it's still dark as fuck outside so he reaches for his phone to check the time and see its 9:30 am f _ uck so the storm still happening I guess we're here for another day. _ But before he can even move Sam’s nuzzling the back of his neck 

“good morning,” Sam says 

“yeah, it is for you,” Dean says and pushes his ass into Sam’s cock. Sam just pushes back and laughs when Dean jumps a little 

“awe come on Dean you told me to fuck you last night then you passed out on me”

“I DID NOT!” Dean says as he tries to roll over but Sam just holds him in place. 

“No, no you stay right there morning breath,” Sam says 

“ok fine I’ll go brush my teeth,” Dean says and attempts to get up only to be hugged tighter to Sam 

“naw I have other plans for you this morning and doesn’t involve clothes or leaving this bed”

“SAMMY!” Dean says raising his voice but laughing at the same time. 

Sam then just lets go of Dean’s waist with one hand so he can rub Dean’s ass.  _ Dean knows he can’t move so he just lets his brother run his hands over his ass I mean this isn’t a bad way to spend and stormy morning anyways he could think of worse. _ But he stiffens a little when he feels Sam's finger pushing against his hole. 

“Relax Dean” Sam whispers into his ear 

“yeah it just shocked me a little” Dean says 

Sam then bites his lobe “why I told you I wanted to fuck you this morning” 

Dean then cranks his neck so he can kiss Sam's  _ morning breath to bad. _ So Sam kisses him back and fingers his hole. Once he feels a little ease with one finger Sam throws a leg over Dean’s legs and adds another finger to Dean’s ass. Dean just sucks in a breath but relaxes and lets Sam's finger fuck him. Sam scissors his fingers and then hits Dean prostate which sends moans out of Dean and Sam just bites the back of Dean’s neck then leans in and tells Dean to roll onto his stomach and removes his legs from Dean’s so he can roll. Once he’s on his stomach and with his head facing Sam adds the 3rd finger to Dean and just stays still letting him adjust to the stretch Dean then moves to kiss Sam and sucks on his bottom lip as Sam moves his fingers in and out. Finally, after letting Dean kiss him Sam pulls back and tells Dean to get on his knees and hands and moves behind him removing his fingers from Dean in the process which has Dean Whine with displeasure. 

Sam chuckles and says “it's alright going to be tight Dean I can’t fit with my fingers in you,” Sam says and Dean just sucks in a breath.  _ Fuck when did Sammy become so bold with talking about sex? I mean I like it but holy fuck Sam used to get red and shy if you even said the word sex. _

Next thing Dean knows Sam’s got the head of his cock at his hole and he rubbing Dean’s back asking him if he's ok 

“yeah I'm good Sam go ahead,” he says

Sam pushes into him and it fucking burns and Dean can’t help but hiss and Sam stills “sorry Dean do you want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you dare your just fucking huge Sam it gonna take a minute to adjust” 

Sam just laughs cause “yeah your not so small either their Dean!” Sam finally pushes in about halfway and then stops and rubs Dean back “still OK?”

“yes fuck hurry up already,” Dean says wiggling his ass a little 

with that Sam slams the rest of the way into Dean hitting his prostate and sending curse word after curse word out of Dean. Sam then starts fucking his brother slow and steady until he sure Dean’s ok and then speeds up a little but what Dean wasn’t ready for is when Sam hooks his arms around Dean's arms pulling him up and unto him even further so Sam sinks all the way him 

“holy fuck Sammmmm” Dean screams and then just starts bouncing on his baby brother's cock as Sam grabs his cock and starts stroking it in rhythm to Dean fucking himself on his cock. 

“God Dean your amazing I can’t get enough of you and your tight ass so fucking hot like this fucking yourself on my cock, come for me big brother make yourself come on your little brothers cock”

“Fucking Christ Sam!” is all Dean says before he cums so hard it hits his chest and chin and then Sam’s cumming filling Dean up. 

Once they both stop shuttering from the orgasms Sam moves his legs out from under him and sits down with Dean still on top of him and his cock still in Dean and wraps his legs around Dean and pulls him close to his chest so Dean’s back his right up against him that makes Dean cum again swearing and calling Sam’s name. Sam then just kisses Dean’s neck. Dean turns his head to kiss Sam hard on the mouth “best morning sex ever!”

“I guess so you came twice one not even touched.”

“Shut up,” Dean says

They sit like that for a few more minutes the Sam goes soft and falls out of Dean and now he's dripping cum and its sticky so Dean gets up and walks to the bathroom to shower and Sam just sits there for a few minutes so he can get feeling back in his legs just as Dean’s about to shut the water off Sam comes into the bathroom and gets in the shower and Dean takes a towel and dries off. Looking in the mirror he sees the hickey Sam must have left last night “fuck Sam your lucky it's still storming out”

“Why?” Sam says popping ahead out of the shower

“uh, cause I don't know how we would explain this and that to Bobby” Dean points to his hickey and then the mark he left on Sam. 

Sam just laughs “uh yeah good point So no more marks then,” Sam says from the shower 

Dean just smiles and says where people can see them and walks out of the bathroom. 

A little while later when they are both dressed in clean clothes they look out the window and it's still raining and windy but they need food especially after the sex marathon last night and this morning.

“Well do we go for it?” Dean says flicking his head to baby parked outside the door “I mean there's a dinner just down the street and we need fuel” he says smiling at Sam. 

“I guess we have to,” Sam says 

They open the motel door and both run for the car jumping in as fast as they can. They both laughed at each other as they close the doors to the car. Fuck its only water but you swear they ran through fire. 

Sam then turns to Dean and says “take me to get food sir someone worked me too hard and now I'm so hungry I could eat a horse”

Dean just barks out laughter “yeah someone did work me hard,” he says and shifts a little as he winces 

Sam just looks at his smile fading “sorry Dean”

But Dean just smiles “it was so worth it beside you can massage it later” and winks a Sam as he starts the car. 

Once they make it to the dinner down the street there happy to see that there’s a grocery store next door as well, Once inside they sit down at a booth in the back of the restaurant against the windows that overlook the parking lot. Diners not to busy which is not surprising considering the weather some locals, truckers pulled off and most likely other motel guests stuck here as well. The waitress comes to the table an older lady reminds them of someone’s grandma sets down two cups of black coffee and two menus and ask if they like anything else to drink and they both smile and say coffee is fine and then she walks off to give them a few minutes with their menus. Sam adds milk and sugar to his coffee while Dean looks at the menu. A few minutes later then waitress is back to take their order Dean orders the lumberjack special with bacon and sausages and Sam orders blueberry pancakes and a fruit bowl Dean just rolls his eyes 

“what?” Sam says 

“Nothing Sam,” Dean says into his coffee 

“well it's better than your grease on a plate I swear Dean I don’t know how your not 400 lbs and haven’t had a heart attack already they way you eat” 

Dean just smiles “ah I’ll work it off later” winking at Sam who chokes on his coffee. The waitress comes back with their order and as she setting it down the breaking news alert comes on the tv that's above the counter to say that this storm is only going to get worse today and into the night. 

“Geese I hope you boys aren’t driving in this,” she says to them 

“naw were staying down at the starlight,” Dean says to her with a smile. 

“Good,” she says and leaves them to their food. 

Once their done eating and paid the bill “we should go next door and grab some stuff for the rest of the day and night since we might not be able to leave the room again if this storm gets worse” Sam says and right on cue the sky lights up with lightning bolts 

“Yeah, good idea,” Dean says. 

They pick up a few odds and ends they need and then head back to the motel. Just as Dean parks baby there's a big clap of thunder and lightning and the motel power goes out. “Awesome” Sam says

“awe common Sam it is like camping at least we have the cooler and flashlight hell I might even have a candle or two in the trunk”

So while Sam gets the groceries in Dean goes to the trunk to look for flashlights and candles they can use. Once they're both inside and out of their wet clothes Sam hangs them in the bathroom to dry and Dean just laughs “your a good little wife Sam”

“SHUT UP jerk,” Sam says walking out of the bathroom in boxers only.  _ Since their stuck in the room he figures why get dressed he sure Dean will just strip him again soon anyways or I might strip him cause fuck he so hot and I love to look at his body.  _ Dean just looks at Sam and then goes to sit at the little table they have a candlelit luckily even know its storming cause it is daytime its not complete pitch black outside. 

“Want to play some cards?” Dean asks

“sure what you want to play?”

“How about war?”

“Awe come on Sam you loved that game”

“yeah, when I was was like 10 Dean.”

Dean just cocks an eyebrow at Sam “ok fine let's make it interesting loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day”

“no way an hour only” Sam says 

“fine, Best two out of three?”

“Yeah OK”

So they set out to play Dean wins the first game and Sam the second so now they both adjust in their seat to get ready for the third round and Dean grabs a beer “want one?”

“Yeah, sure I mean what else is there to do its fucking storming outside.”

“Alright let's get this over with so I can claim my prize,” Dean says and Sam shakes his head 

“who said you going to win big brother?”

“Oh it's so on”

In the end, Sam ends up winning and Dean just pouts “you so cheated”

“Awe come on Dean don’t be a sore loser”

“hmmph” is all Dean says and gets up to go flop on the bed. Waiting for Sam to call in his bet. 

Sam just walks over to the bed and stands there looking down at Dean and smiles and smack his brothers ass 

“hey!” Dean says rolling over and looking up a Sam 

Sam just smiles and climbs on the bed bringing his laptop with him and sits with his back to the headboard “come on let's watch a movie” Sam says 

Dean crawls up the bed to sit next to Sam. They watch some movie but Dean’s not watching it he’s to busy trying to give Sam another hickey but this time over his right nipple and Sam just withers under his brother's mouth. “You like that Sammy me marking you as mine”

“mm,” Sam says and tugs Dean’s hair until he looking up and he claims his mouth. They then start to make out the movie forgotten as they both fight for control of the kiss with Dean winning in the end. Dean then just starts to run his hand down Sam's chest and over his abs and down to play with the waistband of Sam’s boxers that are slowly starting to tent as he gets hard. 

“God Sam I could just look at you all day your so fucking sexy from these rock hard abs and long legs those hazel eyes and that perfect mouth”

Sam goes red from all the attention and flattery Dean’s giving him. Just as Dean thinks Sam is Turing back into that shy boy he always is Sam leans down to kiss Dean “what else about me do you like?” Sam's asks running a finger over his abs 

Dean can’t help but blow out a breath and smile “Well I like your hair like this cause it gives me something to pull” Dean just reaches up and tugs a little “your eyes are so hazel I love how they change color with your mood” Dean kisses each of Sam’s eyelids “your nose is cute these lips gawd I love your lips specially wrapped around my cock, This long neck of yours” Dan says kissing his way down Sam's neck. “your beautiful hard nipples I love how they respond to me” Dean sucks in the one then the other causing Sam to blow out a breath. “Your abs fuck Sam you have a perfect 8 pack all tan and tight” Dean lays feather-light kisses over every one of Sam’s abs “This little treasure trail hmm and then of course your porn star size cock” Dean says garbing Sam and kissing him through his boxers.

“FUCK DEAN” Sam yells and try’s to reach for Dean but Dean just moves outreach 

“I'm not done yet still more of you to explore, I love your balls and how smooth they are,” Dean says running a hand over them and cupping them. Sam just bucks forward then, “these strong fucking thighs of yours” and bites the inside of one of Sam’s thighs Dean then looks up to watch Sam as he goes on about his body loving the sexed outlook his brother has gone right now causing him to adjust himself in his sweats as he Harding “Your knees well I just like the way you look on them when you're sucking my cock” Dean kisses both of Sam’s knees. that comment earns him a moan from Sam. “Your strong calf's like fuck Sam I swear you could squeeze the life out of someone with these” Dean says and runs his hand up and down Sam’s leg “I love your toes even if they are like fingers”

“HEY!” Sam says “leave my toes alone”

Dean just smirks and sucks one of Sam’s big toes into his mouth, Sam moans his brother's name and 

“fuck Dean you and that mouth of yours it's like a fucking vacuum”

“mmm yeah, you like when I suck on you don’t you Sammy,” Dean says climbing between Sam’s legs and inching further up him.

Once he's up as far as he can go Dean just leans up and kisses Sam on the mouth again sucking his bottom lip and running his hand down to the waistband of his boxers “off” 

Sam just lifts his hips so Dean can pull his boxers free. Dean then once again kisses his way down Sam but this time when he gets to his cock he kisses the tip and licks down the underside of his shaft earning him small moans from Sam. Dean then hollows his cheeks and sucks Sam in hard into his mouth and Sam bucks up gagging Dean “sorry just fuck Dean that feels amazing”

Dean just smiles and goes to town sucking on his brother pulling off every time he gets to close to cumming “not yet little brother” he says then lets Sam get control and starts again. 

This time when he pulls off he moves to suck on of Sam’s balls into his mouth the other then he goes lower and licks Sam still puffy holes and Sam squirms still tender from last night Dean just blows on it “don't worry Sammy I won’t hurt you” Dean says goes back to sucking his cock instead _ as he can tell Sam to tender to want more done to his hole right now and he can’t blame him cause his ass is still hurting from Sam fucking him this morning _ . Just as he feels Sam getting close he goes to grab his cock only to have Sam grab his hand 

“no, no big brother you have to wait I’m calling in our bet”

“Fuck Sam” is all Dean says then goes back to sucking his brother off and fighting off his oncoming orgasm 

Sam pulls on Dean’s hair “I'm close Dean fuck I'm going to come” Dean just sucks harder and Sam spills hard and fast into Dean’s mouth and keeps sucking until Sam has to tell him to stop cause it's hurting his over sensitive cock now that he’s come. Sam then pulls Dean up and kisses him licking the taste of himself from Dean and then whispers in Dean’s ear “lay on your back and jerk yourself off”

Dean just stares at Sam “what you have to do what I say”

Dean just smirks and lays down and pulls his sweats down and starts to jerk himself fast and hard. “No no slow down I want to enjoy this I love watching you jerk off always have”

Dean just smiles and shakes his head but spreads his legs wider and continues to jerk off. Once he's close he looks to Sam. Sam smiles and nods “go ahead I want to see you come all over yourself Just like when you were a teenager and your thought I was asleep”

“Fuck Sammy you were watching me?”

“yeah and then I would jerk off once you finished cause I would get so hard from watching you I remember the first time I did it I didn’t even know what I was doing not anyways I was maybe 12 it hurt to cause I did it dry”

“Fuck Sam” then he starts to shake as he comes all over his hand and stomach. 

When he’s done he just lets his hand fall to the side and he turns his head to stare at Sam “you're a little prev you know that”

Sam just smiles “yeah but I'm your prev” then kisses Dean quickly on the lips. 

“So what else do you want?” Dean says sitting up in the bed.

“How about a beer and some chocolate”

“sure anything else?” Dean asks standing up and takes his pants off so now he's completely naked and walks to the bathroom to wash up before getting some beers from the cooler and chocolate bar from the counter where they put the stuff they bought. Sam just leans back and puts his hands behind his head enjoying the view of his brother completely naked walking around. Dean just looks at Sam and ask 

“what?”

“nothing just enjoying the view” 

Dean smiles “Prev see” 

Sam then throws a pillow at Dean. Dean laughs and brings the beer and chocolate to the bed and climbs back in beside Sam. A few hours later after they finish watching the movie they started earlier the storm is still raging on outside. As their both about to doze off Dean’s phone rings and startles them both 

“fuck” Dean says reaching for his phone. 

** Dean: “Hey Bobby” **

** Bobby: “Dean are you ok? I thought you would be here by now “ **

** Dean: “ahh shit Bobby yeah we’re good we got caught in that storm in Illinois so we been hunkering down” **

** Bobby: “WE Sam’s with you?” **

** Dean: “Fuck yeah I forgot to call you” **

** Bobby: “damn right you did you idjit I’ve been worried sick about you two” **

** Dean: “sorry Bobby”  **

** Bobby: “yeah you will be, ok well we’re getting some nasty weather here to so just stay safe and see you in a couple of days then” **

** Bobby hangs up. **

“ Shit” Sam says 

“yeah well someone’s keeping me distracted with sex I forgot to call Bobby”

Sam just slaps Dean’s chest lightly don’t blame me for your distracted mind”

“Mmm well, then can I blame you for this?” Dean says taking Sam's hand and putting it on his hard cock. 

Sam just squeezes “geese Dean again?”

“What I have a healthy sexual appetite”

“yeah I say so,” Sam says laughing

“oh I haven’t heard you complain over there”

“um yeah you won’t,” Sam says now stroking Dean. Dean just lays back and puts his hand behind his head enjoying Sam’s hand on him what he didn’t suspect was when Sam climbs on top of him and starts to lube up his cock thinking he just going to get one hell of a hand job scoots forward and grabs Dean’s cock at the base and hovers over it he stops Sam.

“Sam no you’ll hurt yourself”

“I've still stretched from last night its ok Dean I want to” with that Sam slowly lowers himself onto Dean cock stretching himself as he goes,  _ Fuck that has to hurt Dean thinks he so tight it hurts me a little _ but he just stays still and lets Sam adjust to his cock sinking inch by inch till Dean's bottoms out in his brother. Once Sam ass hits Dean’s Lap he starts to move his hip fucking himself on Dean cock.  _ Ok so I wasn’t completely stretched and it burns like a mother fucker but it feels so good to have Dean inside me I just smile down at him and start to rock. _ As Sam starts to move faster Dean brings his hand down to rest on Sam’s hips and thrust up to meet Sam when he rocks back 

“fuck Sammy so tight your feel so good with me filling you up completely”

Sam just leans forward and claims Dean’s mouth kissing him while rocking on his cock. Sam has to break the kiss as he swears and yells Dean’s name and then shoots his load all over Dean’s stomach and chest riding Dean harder as he cums and then Dean’s garbing Sam’s hips hard knows hell have fingerprint bruises there but he doesn’t care cause he’s coming like a freight train again inside Sam. Dean has to tell Sam to stop cause its hurting now Sam just sits still then slowly lifts off of Dean and settles beside him on the bed and Dean wraps him in his arms kisses him 

“God I love you and that tight little ass of yours”

After they relax and dose in the post-sex haze they get up and go shower together cause they figure it saves hot water this time just showering. After their shower, Sam makes them some sandwiches and they flick on the news because the power came back on a little while ago so they can see the storm is finally starting to move on from them and they smile “well I guess we can head out then”

“yeah in the morning,” Dean says and takes another bite of his sandwich I'm too tired to drive tonight.”  _ Sam just shakes his head he knows damn well Dean fine to drive he drives tired all the time but he's ok he doesn’t want to leave their love nest yet either. _

“ok sure Dean sounds good”

They spend the rest of the day in and out of bed like they have been doing since they checked into the starlight motel. It's not until later in the night when their laying in each other's arms does Sam brings the subject of Gordon up again. “Who do think hired him and god what if theirs other out there”

“shh Sam it's ok I won’t let anything happen to you and we know who had to be Meg and then yellow eye demon”

“But why would he want me dead he's being saying that I was his favorite and the most potential just doesn’t make any sense”

“I honestly don’t know,” Dean says sitting up a little straighter in bed pulling Sam into his chest like that will keep him safe and out of this shit storm that is their lives right now. 

“Well just talk to Bobby when we get back and see if he knows or has heard anything through the grapevine ok?”

“Yeah ok, Dean”  _ but Sam just can’t let this go somethings not right he can feel it. But he doesn’t want to stress Dean out they been so happy _ so he just smiles and kisses his brother and snuggles closer to him as the falls asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long chapters they get away from me alot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so these next few chapters are big storyline one's so if not what your here for feel free to skip them.

Once the boys are back at Bobby’s they explain everything to Bobby about what John said and then Gordon showing up trying to kill Sam. 

“Wow, boys your in it now aren’t you,” Bobby says blowing out a breath and scratching his head. 

“Yeah but we still don’t know who sent this guy after Sam I mean only people who know anything is you, me, dad and Ash, and of course the demons but like Sam said they want him so they're not going to kill him”

“Yeah true well let me make some calls and see what I can find out,” Bobby says. Then he walks to his study

About an hour later Bobby comes into the kitchen where Sam and Dean are sitting at the table talking and having a beer “well?” Dean asks 

“You're not going to like it but from what I hear Gordon heard about Sam’s powers from someone at the roadhouse”

“FOR FUCK SAKE'S” Dean yells “I knew we couldn’t trust them”

“whoa hold up a minute it wasn’t Ellen or Jo or Ash”

“how do you know?” Dean says staring Bobby down 

“because I’ve known her longer then you been breathing and she ain't made a business on running her mouth that's for sure And second of all she the one who told me that this Gordon dudes bad news and it was probably someone that was there when Sam came in to talk to Ash the other day”

“Great so god knows how many hunters are out there hunting him”

“Dean calm down,” Sam says

“DON’T SAM JUST DON’T” with that Dean storms out of the kitchen and out of the house.

“Sorry Bobby,” Sam says

“nothing to apologize for I get it you two already have demons and monster after you don’t need hunters too, But listen between me and Ellen we got the word out about Gordon and hunters don’t take it too lightly to other hunters hunting us so you can breath easy that most of them are going to believe that you are fine and it was just Gordon with a grudge he’s known to have a few”

“Ok thanks for that, Guess I should go and find him before he halfway to the roadhouse,” Sam says standing

“Yeah good idea” 

Sam finds Dean in the garage smashing a wooden box with a hammer “Hey are you ok?”

“Yeah just fucking peachy”

“listen Bobby told me that he and Ellen have spread the word on Gordon and that he came after me they think most people aren’t going to believe him so were good”

Dean just drops the hammer and walks over to Sam and pushes him down on the old couch Bobby has out there and straddles him “I know Sammy but I can’t risk losing you and with everything going on its not safe for you out there”

“Whoa hold up Dean your not benching me your not dad you can’t make me stay here”

“Hey that's not what I'm saying I just saying we have to stay together ok no running off solo”

“I already told you I'm sorry about that”

“hey I don’t mean just you everyone knows that your my weakness Sam and could try to use me to get to you so we stick together is all” 

“ok yeah,” Sam says then stretches up to kiss Dean on the mouth. 

They kiss for a little while then they figure they better go back into the house before Bobby decided to come looking for them and see them making out on his couch like school kids. 

“Hey Bobby I'm sorry” 

“its fine Dean I get it he’s your baby brother and someone wants to hurt him hell you two know I would do anything for you two right?”

“Yeah we know thanks for that” Dean says

“Don’t mention it”

_____________________________________________________________________________

They just stay at Bobby’s for the next few weeks trying to get any leads on yellow eyes and or if Gordon still out there hunting Sam, After2 weeks of sitting around with no news on any front yellow eyes or Gordon the three of them are starting to go stir crazy. Then everything changes With one phone call. 

“Where and a what ok yeah thanks Rufus I got a couple of guys I can put on it Yep you to talk later.”

“Hey, boys how you feel about Montana?”

“It's alright why?” Dean says 

“Got a call from Rufus heard about a skinwalker up that way and need someone to take it out so thought you two might want it”

“Yeah sounds good,” Dean says 

“We can head out now,” Sam says 

“Naw go in the morning,” Bobby says it's only a few hours drives from here

So the next morning the boys set out to Montana and they stop at the hole in the wall for lunch so Sam goes in and as he's walking Dean rolls down his window and yells “don’t forget the PIE”

Sam just flips him off and walks into the diner. After about 20 minutes and Sam still hasn’t come out Dean gets suspicious and goes into the diner to find all the staff murdered but no Sam. “Sammy?Nothing “what the fuck” Dean says now panicking a little ok a lot but fuck where is he. 

Dean pulls his gun from his waistband and then checks the diner and when he doesn’t find anything but sulfur he swears and runs out the back door to check the area around nothing no one and no Sam. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he screams then he climbs back into baby and calls Bobby and tells him whats happened Bobby then swears and tells Dean to meet him at the roadhouse and they will get Ash to track Sam somehow. 

When Dean gets to the roadhouse its nothing but a smoking pile of ash, Bobby pulls up just as Dean is getting out of baby. “Oh god no Ellen, ash, Jo” Bobby yells and start looking through everything they find Ash and another body but not Ellen or Jo

“FUCK” Dean yells and kicks a beer bottle

“Hey will find him and Ellen and Jo and whoever did this let's go back to my place ok?”

“Yeah OK,” Dean says 

when they get to Bobby’s he a mess and is barely holding it together “fuck he just went to pick up food how did this happen?”

“Calm down your no good to him like this I’ve called others and they are out looking for signs if anyone sees anything we will know OK”

“Yeah OK thanks Bobby,” Dean says 

then they hear a car pull up and both Bobby and Dean reach for their guns and are shocked to see Ellen standing in the driveway 

“What the fuck where were you we have seen the roadhouse”

“yeah I know I went downstairs to get pretzels of all things and then I heard the commotion and got out just in time to see it go up I couldn’t get to them I tried,” Ellen says 

“Hey, its ok Jo?”

“No she at school”

“oh thank god,” Bobby says “Come in sit down we have a lot to explain”

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sam wakes up and is startled to find that he's in what looks to be an abandoned house “hello anyone here?”

Nothing so he just gets up and walks outside _what the hell he’s in what looks to be a ghost town how? The last thing he remembers is ordering food and then nothing? Where am I how did I get here?_ he thinks to himself. Just as he's about to go wonder around he hears a noise and pulls his gun out of his pants that's weird they didn’t take my gun then all of a sudden Sam’s standing face to face with “Andy?”

“SAM? What are you doing here”

“I don’t know what are you doing here?”

“I woke up here 3 days ago and been wandering around since”

“Are you alone?”

“No there's more people like us here Sam what is going on?”

“I don’t know but I'm going to find out,” Sam says 

So they start to move and then they hear screaming and run over to a locked shed “hello is someone in there?” Sam says banging on the door

“Help yes I can’t get out” 

“stand back,” Sam says and kicks the door in “AVA?”

“ Sam!” she says hugging him 

“uh what happened to you last time we talked you said you call and you never did”

“I don’t know, I just woke up here a few minutes ago, wait how long has it been since you saw me?”

“Umm like 2 weeks”

“oh god no Brady has got to be so worried about me”

Sam just winces knowing that he’s dead but doesn’t tell Ava she’s already to upset to pile more on her right now. 

“So hi I'm Andy” 

“oh shit sorry yeah Andy, Ava, Ava,” Sam says 

“Andy so you're like us you see things?”

“Umm not exactly I can make people do things and see things,” he says 

“Wait you can now plant images?” Sam says 

“yeah after you and Dean left I started playing around to see what I could do and found that I can project things to people minds”

“Um sorry to break up this reunion and all but where are we and why are we here?”

“Good question, wait for look over there,” Sam says and points to a bell “I’ve seen this tree before I just can’t place it”

“Ok well we need a phone or a way out,” Ava says

“There's no way out,” a man says and the 3 of them turn to see a soldier standing behind them

“we’ve looked whatever brought us here doesn’t want us to leave”

“Sam,” Sam says 

“Jake and this is Lily”

“Andy, Ava” 

“Nice to meet you all now can anyone explain what's happening here?” 

“I think I might be able to,” Sam says 

They all look at him. 

“It's the yellow-eyed demon he brought us here for what I don’t know but I think it has to do with his plans for us.” So After explaining all he knows to the group Sam then walks away with Andy 

“hey, you think you could get a message to Dean?”

“I don’t know maybe I’ve never tried without them being in my sightline. Do you have anything of his on you.?”

Sam checks his pockets and find a receipt with Dean signature on it, and hands it to Andy who just looks at him “it’s his trust me”

“Ok well let's try then”

______________________________________________________________________________

As Dean and Bobby and Ellen are standing in Bobby's study Dean all of a sudden doubles over and grabs his head screaming in pain. 

“What is it are you ok DEAN” Bobby yells 

Dean stand up “yeah I'm fine I don't know what that was I saw Sam”

“great your having visions now too?”

“No Bobby it’s like he sent it to me somehow” 

“did you see anyone or anything else?” Ellen asks

“yeah a broken bell behind Sam”

“well that doesn’t help,” Bobby says

“no wait pen and paper it had an engraving on it” Dean then does his best to draw the tree he saw on the bell hanging behind Sam. 

“Wait I know that bell,” Ellen says “it's from an old ghost town cold creek”

“Are you sure?” Dean asks 

“yeah I am”

they all crowed around Bobby's computer and look it up “there that's where Sam is” Dean says “let's go”

“Hold up now boy we can’t just run in there half-cooked”

“but its SAM!”

“I know that but we need a plan,” Bobby says

“Fine you have till dark then I am going with our without you to get my brother,” Dean says and sits on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa this is a long one but it is a big part of the story.

Sam and the rest of the physic kids are wandering around the town trying to find a way out but there isn’t one and then they see shadows, SO they run and take cover in one of these houses. “Quick we need salt,” Sam says

“Umm, why?” Jake ask 

“because whatever out there we don’t want in here so need salt and iron has to be pure iron”

they go see what they can find then, they find some salt. Sam shows them how to set up setting lines on windows and doors “now we stay together and no one goes out alone got it?”

“Sure umm yeah but we can’t stay here forever,” Lily says 

“We won’t have to Dean will come for me,” Sam says

“Who’s Dean And are you sure?” Jake the solider asks

“my brother,” Sam says with a smiles 

“how do you know he not dead?” Jake asks

“He not and he will come,” Sam says

“Ok,” Jake says raising his hands to show he’s no threat

They all settle in then “ok so we all know that this has to do with the yellow-eyed demon but not sure what yet but has to do with our abilities right? So what are they all the same?”

“no I don’t think so I see things like visions of something that will happen” I can make people do things influence over them,” Andy says, 

“well at least you can touch people,” Lily says “last time I touched my girlfriend I fried her”

“Wow I don’t have no superpowers,” Jake says “so not sure why I'm here yeah ok I'm stronger then I was but I just assumed its from my training”

“right like a super-soldier,” Ava says snarkily.

“Hey I didn’t ask for this” Jake spits back 

“none of us did and far as we know this could be what they want us to go after one another so we all need to calm down and keep our heads,” Sam says to the group 

“Ok yeah your right” Jake says

“we will sleep in shifts I’ll take the first one the rest of you go get some rest while you can,” Sam says

Sam’s not sure how but the next thing he knows he standing outside and the yellow-eyed demon is there “hiya Sammy”

“it’s Sam” Sam spits at him As he tries to leave and getaway 

“you can’t leave Sam I'm not really here your dreaming it’s the only way I could get to you without the others knowing and seeing Sam I want you to know the plan to give you the upper hand you are my favorite to win it all”

“win what?”

“The little game of course see I only need one of you to walk out of here and I am hoping it's you”

“I don’t get it what do you want from me?”

“well see if I told you then it would ruin the surprise”

“Well I will get out of here Dean will come for me and we will find a way to kill you, You son of a bitch”

“Now now come on Sam that’s no way to talk to your ugh hmm well to me, Come on I want to show you something once you see how things were and can be you will change your thinking.”

With that, the yellow eyes grab Sam's hand and they are now standing in Sam’s nursery the night of the fire. “MOM” Sam yells but nothing happens 

“she can’t hear you Sam this is a memory, not a vision just watch will yeah”

So he does he see his mom come in tries to stop yellow eyes from touching Sam “see she made me do it all she had to do was leave me alone with you but the hunter in her wouldn’t let her so she had to go” 

“NOOO” Sam cries as his mom his pinned to the ceiling bleeding and then burst into flames. Then next thing he knows their standing in another memory and then another. Until finally there at a graveyard 

“I don’t remember this” Sam says.

“No, you wouldn’t it’s the future Sam not the past see the winner who I hope is you is going to open the hell gate and let the demons out and then you will take your place as the boy king and rule hell on earth with me by your side”

“Never gonna happen,” Sam says “Dean won’t let it” 

“That's where you're wrong” 

then he sees Dean run into the cemetery and his killed by yellow eyes “nooo” Sam screams “Dean you bastard I will kill you” Sam says

Then he’s back to the ghost town and is jolted awake by Jake “hey hey its ok calm down you were dreaming”

But before Sam can say anything they hear a scream and start running towards it where they find Andy and Ava standing there visually shaking and they see it Lily hanging off he windmill. 

“Jesus fuck what happened?” Sam says

“She tried to leave Ava sobs I told you no one can leave.” 

“Take them back to the house I will get her down,” Jake says 

Sam gets Andy and Ava back to the house and redoes the salt lines “we have to stay here ok I know it's scary but we will be ok I promise we will get out of here. I’m going to see if I can find anything we can use for weapons stay here” Sam says

A few minutes later Sam hears Ava screaming and comes running into the room where he is met with a gruesome sight Andy lays dead on the floor torn to shreds “FUCK what happened?”

“I I I don’t know” Ava stammers “I just went to go pee and then I came back and he was like this”

At that moment Jake comes in holding a rusted knife “what the fuck?”

So Sam explains the situation and the 3 of them agree to stay together. But it's not long after that Ava starts to laugh and flicks the salt line away from the windows “god you two are so easy to pray a few crocodile tears and bang you let your guard down well to bad you won’t be around much longer” with that a demon appears in the room. 

“It's her she controlling them,” Jake says to Sam as he tries to protect them from it. 

“Stay back Jake,” Sam says 

“no-kill her and then kill it,” Jake says

But Sam just starts to chant and the demon starts to withering and black smoke pours out of them. But it's too late Jake as already slit Ava throat “what the fuck man” Sam says “we could have saved her”

“NO he told me only one of us lives and I'm sorry Sam but it's not going to be you” Jake just rushes Sam then Sam goes for his gun but fuck it's gone he left it at the store when they found the salt. So they fight and bust outside onto the dirt. They roll around and Sam ends up on top and knocks the knife from Jake and punches him hard in the face knocking him out as Sam get up to go over to find some rope he hears his name and sees Dean running towards him, 

“Dean” Sam yells but he doesn’t get far as he feels a sharp pain in his back as Jake stabs him next thing Sam knows is he falling into Dean’s arms “Dean I'm sorry,” Sam says 

“oh god, Sammy no your ok shhh don’t talk,” Dean says trying to stop the bleeding from Sam back. 

Bobby and Ellen catch up in time to see Jake ruining off into the woods and a crumpled Sam in Dean’s arms. 

“Oh god no,” Ellen says 

“FIND HIM AND KILL HIM” Dean yells to Bobby and Ellen as he holds his dead baby brother in his arms. 

After what feels like hours Bobby and Ellen return to Dean still sitting int he dirt holding Sam as it starts to storm around them. 

“Dean he's gone we have to get out of here,” Bobby says putting a hand on Dean's shoulder

“No no no he can’t be dead he’s fine just sleeping come one help me get him out of the rain” Dean stands and picks up his brother and carry's him to the house once inside he lays him on a dirty mattress and is careful not to drop his head. “Come one Sammy come back to me” Dean pleads “I need you you can’t leave me not like this”

“Dean he's gone,” Bobby says 

“NO, he's not I will get him back” 

“Dean,” Ellen says  and he just shoots her a look. 

“I have to stitch him up please Bobby get the first aid kit” throwing Bobby his keys and turning back to Sam to kiss his cold forehead. 

“Ok yeah, Dean sure,” Bobby says looking at Ellen with broken eyes. Bobby and Ellen go to the car and get the first aid supplies they both no that they are no good and Sam’s gone but they just bring them back to Dean and leave him to work on his brother. After about an hour they come back in and try again 

“Dean we need to take care of his body before he starts to stink”

“fuck you” Dean spits at them “he’s fine I'm not leaving him and your not taking him so just go get out of here go find the ass hole who did this and bring him to me,” Dean says with tears rolling down his face 

Ellen and Bobby exchange a look and then agree to go and leave Dean with Sam and walk out of the house.

Dean sits down beside his brother on the mattress and lets the tears fall freely now not caring “god Sammy I'm so sorry I didn’t get here in time but I will bring you back you don’t get to go not like this” Dean leans down to kiss his brother's forehead and he whispers “I’ll be back don’t you go anywhere” and will that he's running out of the house and speeding off in baby.

Once Dean gets to a crossroads he starts the summing ritual and then waits. “Dean Winchester how nice to see you,” the brown-haired beauty with red eyes says from behind him

“BRING HIM BACK,” Dean says “I want the 10 years and then you bring him back”

“Naw I don’t think so,” she says 

"fine 5 years”

“Still no” 

“fuck you then I’ll just get someone else,” Dean says And starts to say the exorcism. But before he is even a quarter way done the demon says 

“stop ok I can bring him back but you get 1 year and 1 year only and if you try to wiggle out of the deal he dies on the spot”

“NO, NO fucking way Dean says. 

“Awe Dean that's a better deal then your daddy got oh well then better luck next time,” she says and opens her mouth to leave. 

“WAIT” Dean yells she just smiles at him. 

“Fine 1 year and Sam lives to be old and he's left alone”

“Sure Dean whatever you say,” she says and then kisses him

He spits “ugh what the fuck?”

“what how'd you think the deal would be sealed if not with a kiss?”

“See you in 1 year Dean now if I were you I would get back to Sam” 

Dean takes off running to baby and racing back to Sam. Dean can’t get up the stairs fast enough and as he bursts through the doors Sam is sitting up “Dean?” He looks at Dean 

“Sammy!” Dean throws himself on Sam and kisses him all over the face. 

“Ugh yeah Dean owes,” he says at the pinch in his back 

“Shit sorry” 

“What happened?” Sam asks

“What do you remember?”

“Not much that I saw you and then there was a pain in my back and then nothing I woke up just nowhere in this bed”

“Umm yeah that more solid due stabbed you in the back but I fixed you right up you passed out from pain and blood loss”  _ there is no way Dean is telling Sam about his deal not right now not until he has to he knows Sam will do everything he can to break it and Dean will not lose him again not if he has any say so. He hates lying to Sam again but he doesn’t see another way. _

“Dean, how long was I out?”

“I don’t know Sam about a day”

“fuck Dean we have to go,” Sam says getting up and then sitting down hard again

“whoa hold up there you just went through some trauma”

“but Dean I know the demons plan he opening a hell gate and he's using Jake to do it we have to stop him”

“how we don’t have the colt?”

“I don’t know but we need to call everyone and get the to Wyoming and the cemetery there”

So as they rush to baby Dean calls Bobby and explains the situation and Bobby says the will meet them there. 

Once they're at the cemetery things go from bad to worse Jake and yellow eyes are already then and have started to open the gates and long and behold the key is the fucking colt. 

“Sammy Dean nice to see you,” yellow eyes says then out of nowhere flings them both Dean landing hard into a tombstone and sating still “DEAN!!” Sam yells as he climbs to his feet and starts running towards Jake and the demon. 

The next thing he knows someone shoots the demon and its Ellen she knows it won’t kill him but allows Sam to get to the colt and Jake as he punches Jake in the face they fight and roll around Sam then throws the colt towards Dean who has come to but stays laying still locking eyes with Sam. 

“How the fuck are you alive I killed you,” Jake says as he punches Sam 

“uh no dude you didn’t just stab me in the back”

“no I served your spinal cord I felt it when the blade sliced through you”

“what?” Sam says but he doesn’t get a chance to hear the response as Dean shoot Jake in the head killing him instantly “Dean” Sam yells 

“what he had to die Sam”

“Uh guys we need some help over here” Bobby yells as he and Ellen are trying to just hold the gate to hell closed 

Sam and Dean run over to help and they manage to close them and lock the gates but not before some demons have escaped. Just then yellow eyes reappear and tosses Sam into the wall knocking him out cold and then send Bobby flying. 

Just as Dean turns to him and points the colt at him yellow eyes has Ellen in front of him and smiles “awe Dean you won’t shoot her will you”

“do it, boy,” Ellen says

but Dean hesitates and yellow eyes smirk “I knew you were to weak just like your daddy” and with a flick of his hand sends Dean flying back landing hard with a grunt on his ass. Yellow eyes walk over and start to whale on Dean's face punch after punch holding him by the shirt. 

Then next thing he knows he’s being held arms at his sides and Dean's vision clears to see what's going on “dad?” 

“Do it boy shoot him” Dean doesn’t have to be told twice and he shoots yellow eyes between the eyes with the colt. He flickers and flares then just crumples to the ground. Sam reaches Dean then and they stand there staring at their dad. “I love you boys take care of each other” and with that john is gone.

“DAD” Dean yells but its no use he's gone to heaven now. 

Sam just hugs his brother then starts looking him over “I'm fine” Dean says as Bobby and Ellen rejoin the boys. 

“It's over he’s dead we did it,” Dean says. 

“Yeah but who knows how many bastards got out,” Ellen says

“Well just means we got work to do,” Sam says 

___________________________________________________________________________________

** 1 day later **

Once their all back and safe at Bobby’s things are tense after the adrenaline runs off there all exhausted and beat up as Sam goes to get some ice for Dean Bobby looks Dean in the eye “what did you do boy?”

Bobby, he can’t know”

“how long?”

“1 year”

“Jesus fuck Dean you fucking Winchester also scarifying yourself for one another, Well we will fix this Dean get you out of it”

“NO, you can’t Bobby”

“what why not”

“if I try to get out of it he drops dead” Dean says 

“fuck sake's Dean” is all Bobby says 

Sam is back eyeing them both “what's going on what's wrong?” 

“Nothing don’t worry about it Sammy,” Dean says taking the offered ice from Sam

Just then Ellen comes in with pizza and beer “a little help here” she says 

Sam jumps up to go help her, Over pizza and some beers they all talk about what happened and what the next steps are. 

they get to work on putting out the word to other hunters Ellen and Bobby will stay there and use bobby’s house as a command post since the roadhouse is gone. Dean and Sam said they will hit the road in the am and start tracking the signs for demons and stay in touch. With plans in place, Dean hobbles up still hurting from being thrown around the graveyard, and says he's going to shower and to bed. 

“Ok see you in a bit,” Sam says

“night Dean” Bobby and Ellen both say as he leaves the room. 

“Are you ok Sam?” Bobby ask 

“Yeah I'm fine its just something bothering me”

“What is it?” Ellen ask as she hands him another beer 

“Thanks, Just when Jake saw me he was shocked he said he killed me back in cold creek”

“huh must have thought he did you were pretty out of it when Dean caught you,” Bobby says shooting Ellen a look

“Yeah guess so,” Sam says ( _ but he's not done looking at this matter something is off and he will figure it out on his own but for now he just wants to go to sleep in his brother's arms.) “ _ Well I'm going to go to bed,” Sam says leaving Ellen and Bobby in the study.

Once he gets to the shared bedroom with Dean, Deans already in bed asleep so he just strips his dirty clothes off and climbs in “night Dean” he whispers as he kisses Dean lightly on the lips and curls up to his brother closing his eyes. 

Back down stairs, Ellen turns on Bobby “What the fuck is going on Bobby that boy was Dead!”

“I don’t know Ellen maybe he wasn’t” is all Bobby says as he stands up “I'm heading to bed Guest room’s still made up for you” 

“Night Bobby,” Ellen says and watches him leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so yellow eyes is finally dead.   
> Dean made his deal boo
> 
> how will things change now for the boys have to wait and see.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short little chapter to tie up the rest of this yellow eyes case and fall out.

The next morning after breakfast Dean and Sam pack up getting ready to head out. There's been a spike in murders overnight in a small town in North Dakota and since it's not too far from the hell gate they figure has to be one of the demons and are determined to send its black eyes ass back to hell. Once the get into town they check into another nameless motel and change into the fed suits and head to the police station. Once there at first, the locals give them some hard time saying they didn’t call the feds so not sure why their here but Sam does what Sam does best “well we been tracking this guy for some time through multiple states and the body's and body count is right on track with what they know about the killer”

After a phone call to their supervisor, they finally are giving a copy of the case files. The boys head back to the room to work the case. Tensions are a little high though between them Sam wants to ask Dean about what Jake said and Dean doing everything he can to keep from telling Sam about his deal. They both chalk it up to the tensions of everything that's happened over the last couple of days. Dean phone then rings and he looks at the caller ID sees Bobby's number 

** Dean: “Hey Bobby” **

** Bobby: “Hey Dean so 5 more were found and sent back to hell by hunters already **

** Dean: “Oh good, yeah were almost positive it's one here” **

** Bobby: OK be careful and keep us posted” **

** Dean: “will do” **

Dean tells Sam that 5 more demons have been sent back to hell from other hunters out and hunting them. 

“Good, good” Sam says standing to stretch his long limbs as he walks over to the kitchen to grab a beer he stops and plants a soft peck on his brother's lips. Dean just smiles and kisses him back. About an hour later Dean stands and stretches “I'm going to grab some food”

Sam smiles and nods as he’s reading something on his computer and Dean smiles knowing Sam is in his element here researching and just stops to watch Sam for a minute trying to burn the picture into his brain. 

“What?” Sam says looking up at Dean

“Uh, nothing,” Dean says as he walks to the door not wanting to make Sam to suspicious of him. 

Dean returns 30 minutes later with a double bacon cheeseburger and a salad for Sam. As they sit down to eat “so get this all the victims were at the bar and then never seen from again” Sam says

“alright sweet so stake out it is,” Dean says a mouth full of cheeseburger earning him a bitch face from Sam.  _ God he's going to miss this he thinks to himself when he's gone.  _

A couple of hours later they head out to the bar that the victims were last seen they walk in and order a beer and sit down to watch the comings and goings of everyone there. Just as there about to give up hope that the demon is still there a good looking guy walks into the bar and locks eyes with Dean and just briefly flashes black eyes at him with a smirk “son of a bitch” Dean says rising from his seat 

Sam follows as they head out after the demon. Once there outside and in the ally behind the bar it doesn’t take long for them to have him trapped “awe I hope you enjoyed your time topside” Dean says smiling to the guy in front of him “cause you're going back under”

with that Sam starts the exorcism sending the demon back to hell and the meat suit crumples to the ground. Dean checks “he’s ok will wake up with a hell of a headache but he's alive at least” 

So the brothers call Bobby on the way back to the motel to update him on the case. Once their back in the room they are both to tired so they climb into bed wrap up in each other's arms and fall asleep. It's not long after they fall asleep Dean is woken by Sam thrashing beside him yelling and screaming “Sammy wake up Sam” Dean says shaking his brother. 

“Dean?” Sam says with a sleepy voice 

“Yeah Sam you were having a nightmare”

“sorry go back to sleep,” Sam says and he hugs Dean tighter and snuggles in.  _ Dean just lays there staring at the ceiling fuck I can’t leave him what am I going to do he thinks to himself as Sam breathing even outs as he goes back to sleep. _ At some point, Dean must have fallen back to sleep cause the next time he wakes it's brighter outside then it was the last time he looked. But then he smiles as he feels Sam move next to him “Good morning” Sam says 

“not yet but it can be,” Dean says smiling and pulling Sam on top of him.

Sam just laughs and kisses Dean back. They break the kiss both of them needing air but not moving more than an inch apart. Sam than just bends down and lays feather-light kisses across Dean’s jaw and neck and working his way down his brother's bare chest biting on his nipple and squeezes the other between his thumb and finger causing Dean to moan and buck his hard cock into Sam’s above him. Sam just thrust his cock down into Dean in responses and goes back to kissing his way down his brother's body. Once he’s made is way to Deans' hip and the waistband of his brother's sleep pants Sam pulls them away with his mouth causing Dean to bark out with laughter at his brother. 

When Dean goes to move his hand to his pants to help Sam rid him of them Sam just sits up and then climbs off Dean pulling his pants with him then taking his own off. When he then sits on the bedside Dean instead of back on him Dean frowns and gives Sam a pout causing Sam to take his bottom lip in his mouth biting it lightly “Mmmmm I love your lips, Dean”

“oh yeah,” Dean says licking his lips

“Yeah and I know just what you can do with them,” Sam says smirking and then leaning into Dean for a kiss “remember what we did at Bobby's when u wanted me to be to quite when dad was there as well”

Dean just smiles and shakes his head yes 

“Well let's try it again” then Sam is swinging his leg over Dean’s head bracing his cock above his brother's mouth while he lowers his self down to take Dean’s cock in his mouth at the same time Dean just lifts his head and sucks Sam into his mouth bobbing his head in sync with Sam as he sucks Dean at the same time. Dean then moves his hands to Sam’s hips to help hold his neck up while he blows his brother. Dean has to pull off after a while as its getting harder on his neck to suck Sam 

Sam pulls off Dean then “you ok?”

“Yeah just little stiff neck”

“ok let's switch”

they roll over and now Dean is on top of Sam with his head between his brother's legs and his cock resting just about Sam's mouth. As Dean goes to suck Sam back into his mouth he feels Sam kiss the tip of his cock and moans around Sam. They both close now from being simulated on all fronts from the blowjobs they are giving each other not sure who cums first but they both cum around the Same time neither willing to pull off until they are sure they both and sucked dry. Finally, Dean pulls off Sam and swings around to come to lay with his head on Sam's shoulder. “Hmm that was fucking awesome Sammy god I thought I was going to die from being over simulated”

Sam just leans in and kisses Dean and both of them taste each other and themselves on their tongues. Neither one wants to move from each other's arms its been too long that they have connected like this and they both needed it after everything that's happened. But they both know they can’t stay in this world they built for themselves for long but their going to enjoy it while they can. 


	22. chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time line with Deans deal doesn’t add up with the show but I am not writing based on it and only using it more of a time reference and some of the bigger cases that have i worked into the story as I go please keep that in mind.

Sam and Dean have been on the road now for a month hunting things and saving people just like old times. Well, except now they have each other to seek comfort in when it has been a long hard hunt. Everything was going well for them they haven’t heard much on the demon front and Sam's visions have stopped completely it's like they were linked to yellow eyes both boys weren’t going to complain that’s for sure.  _ of course, Sam still has no idea about Dean’s deal and that eating at Dean but Sam just so happy he doesn’t want to ruin it _ . So when they get a call from Bobby about a case in Illinois that is possibly demons and are linked to the ones who escaped from the hell gate Dean and Sam agree to meet Bobby there. So as Dean and Sam get into town and find Bobby where he's staying at the motel they meet up and go over the case, “sounds like we're dealing with the 7 deadly sins boys”

“fuck me, 7 demons in one town I guess we have our work cut out for us,” Dean says

“yeah you can say that again,” Bobby says 

They set out to go to a local bar that the last “meat suit” the one demon was seen in was tracked there but once they get there they are shocked to find a couple of hunters that Bobby knows already there. 

“What are you doing here?” Tamara the one hunter ask Bobby 

“can ask you the same thing”

“were working the case and we were here first so bye,” she says 

but Dean just laughs and says I don’t think so we're here now might well work together”

“Sounds good,” the male hunter Isaac says to Dean. 

But things go from bad to worse when they enter the bar and they realize they just walked into the lion's den “fuck” Dean says as they sit down at a table “act normal everyone” Dean says hoping they will make it out alive.

once they order beers like they are just here to have a beer Issac decides he's going to go to the bathroom except he's not and he's tracking the one demon little do they know that they have been made already. So when he is brought back out by two men holding him Tamara Sam and Dean jump up to help only to be garbed by other demons. 

“Awe were you going Hunny,” the one says to Dean and kisses him

he can’t seem to pull away from her “Let me guess your lust” Dean says

“yep that’s me baby we can have some fun if you like”

Dean just laughs “I don’t think so I'm not into necrophilia”

“awe but this meat suit is a nice and alive baby,” the demons lust says to Dean kissing him again

Finally, then gluttony walks up to Issac and hands him a bottle of drain cleaner “here why don’t you drink this” with no other choice he does witch leaves his wife Tamara screaming and crying for him to stop and the demons just laugh while he is drinking and spitting up blood but can’t seem to stop then finally a car smashes through the bar and Bobby jumps our and starts spilling holy water on the sins and the boys get a distraught Tamara in the car and they high tail it out of there. Only to be found and surrounded by the demons at a cottage they have found up the road but this time the hunters are ready for them. Bobby and Tamara can exorcise envy, sloth, lust, and wrath leaving Sam and Dean trapped upstairs with greed, pride, and Gluttony however as the sins are tormenting the Winchester’s Pride really has some fun with Dean “how his your pride now that you sold your soul for what your baby brother?”

Sam just spins and looks at Dean then. Dean swears and flings holy water on him watching him burn. But soon they run out of holy water and the Winchester find themself trapped with no way out. Just then a girl shows up and stabs the sins with some kind of knife and it kills them. 

“What the fuck is that and who are you?” Dean says to the blonde

“Well, how is that any way to say thank you to the person who saved your life,” she says and flashes black eyes at them. 

“Demon,” Sam says and starts to exorcise her 

“wait she says I can help you I'm not here to harm you why would I kill my own if I wanted to kill you”

“Fine speak,” Dean says

“naw I don’t think so but I’ll see you around” and with that, she was gone. 

Leaving Sam and Dean alone in the room with the dead meat suits that housed the sins. Sam just looks at Dean and he knows he has to tell Sam the truth but before he can say anything Bobby is there making sure they are OK. Once they have disposed of the body’s and gave Issac the proper hunters funeral his deserves they had back to the motel. Sam and Dean tell Bobby goodnight and they will see him tomorrow. 

“Yeah, ok boys,” Bobby says looking between them he knows something is up and Dean just shakes his head and looks down at the floor. Bobby doesn’t need to know anymore and just leaves to take care of Tamara to give the boys the privacy. 

Once their in there room it doesn’t take Sam long to turn on Dean “A DEAL Dean you sold your soul for me you just figured ah 10 years no biggie I’ll just deal with it when it comes due Sam doesn’t need to know” Sam says pacing the motel room

“1 year” Dean then says and that stops Sam dead in his tracks “WHAT?”

“They gave me 1 year, not 10,” Dean says sitting down on the bottom of the bed with his head in his hands

“FUCK SAKE’S DEAN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” 

“because you died Sammy and I couldn’t live without you”

Sam then laughs “yeah and I'm spouse to live without you is that it?”

“NO I wasn’t thinking I just knew I had to get you back,” Dean says and looks up into Sam face with tears streaming down his cheeks but he doesn’t care he just need Sam to understand 

But Sam just throws a beer bottle across the room and yells at Dean “THAT’S RIGHT YOU WEREN’T THINKING WERE YOU! how am I supposed to live knowing you died for me as dad did for you?”

“Sam please,” Dean says standing and walking to over to his brother hugging him as Sam is crying now “Please Sam you have to understand”

“NO I will fix this I will get you out of this deal Dean”

“NO, YOU CAN’T,” Dean says “Sam promise me you won’t do anything”

Sam grabs Dean by the shoulders then and shakes him as the anger is taking over “WHAT OF COURSE I WILL GET YOU OUT OF IT THERE'S ALWAYS AWAY...”

“NO Sam you can’t they said if I try to break it you will die and I will not let that happen”

“RIGHT BUT I AM SPOUSE TO LET YOU DIE DEAN IS THAT IT”

“Yes no I don’t know Sam FUCK” Dean says he’s pacing the room now hands on his head

“Hey, hey come here,” Sam says grabbing Dean around the waist “we will figure this out ok we always do” Sam then he kisses Dean

Dean just lets Sam kiss him, After a few minutes they break apart and just hug holding each other while they calm down. Does Bobby know?” 

“Yeah he does,” Dean says “don’t worry he chewed me out pretty good to”

Sam laughs “good your lucky he didn’t beat your ass”

“I know I thought he was going to shoot me right then and there, to be honest,” Dean says 

Sam just smiles “yeah and I wouldn’t blame him if he did”

“Hey,” Dean says shoving Sam playfully and Sam shoves Dean back knocking his brother onto the bed. 

But before Dean can sit up Sam’s on top of him Kissing him like its the last time he needs to commit it to his memory finally Dean’s breaks the punishing kiss breathing hard And rubbing Sam back “hey it's ok I'm not going anywhere we have 11 months OK”

Sam doesn’t think that funny but he just nuzzles Dean's neck breathing him in letting Dean soothe him Sam then climbs of Dean and they lay down in each other's arms exhausted from everything that happened and then the emotional roller coaster they were on. 

The next morning the meet up with Bobby and grab some breakfast and the dinner down the street. “Tamra OK?” Dean ask

“to be honest, no but eventually she will be,” Bobby says

“Yeah can’t be easy watching someone you love die,” Sam says and stares at Dean

Bobby just raises an eyebrow at the brothers but doesn’t say anything, Once the waitress has left with their orders Dean clears his throat “so um Sam knows everything”

“about time, I hope he ripped you a new one you idjit”

Dean just looks at Bobby then but shakes his head and drinks his coffee. Then the waitress returns with their breakfast then and for once Sam doesn’t say anything to Dean about the amount of grease on his plate just eats his breakfast quietly. Bobby tells the boys that he’s heading for home and they are welcome anytime both Sam and Dean thank him for his help as he climbs into his car and leave the boys on the sidewalk in front of the motel. “Well, what now?” Dean says

“The next case I guess let's go see what we can find,” Sam says

“Sure sounds good,” Dean says smiling at Sam. Just like that the boys go back to do what they do best hunting things.


	23. chapter 23

After about 2 months of Sam and Dean being on the road and hunting, they get a call from Bobby telling them their demon friend Ruby helped him fix the colt and they can come to pick it up so the boys head to South Dakota to get the colt and of course see Bobby. Once there they settle in at Bobby’s Dean says he going out to work on baby she needs a tune-up taking advantage of Bobby’s garage. Sam waits a few minutes until he sure Dean is occupied to talk to Bobby alone “have you had any luck on the demon deal front?”

“No none you?”

“some small things but nothing major Bobby I don’t know what to do I can’t let him go to hell not like this, not for me”

“I know Sam I wish there was more but we will keep looking”

Sam has been looking into ways to break Dean out of his deal since he learned about it behind Dean’s back of course cause he would freak if he knew what he was doing but he was not going to let Dean die not for him, not like this. 

After a couple of days at Bobby’s the boys get a case and head out. Once the get to the next small backwoods town in Mississippi they do what they do best and take out the monster this time a werewolf killing off the locals. Nothing major case goes great. 

“See nice and easy Sammy,” Dean says climbing back into a baby and the hit the road to get out of there.

Dean fiddles with the radio to find a rock station to listen to as they drive down another back road watching his baby eat up the blacktop. Sam moves closer to Dean in the front seat and rests his hand on his brother's thigh Dean just looks over at Sam and smiles. Sam smiles back rubbing his brother's thigh now inching closer up to his inner thigh. Until he's rubbing Dean through his jeans Causing Dean to serve a bit “fuck Sam warn a guy would you” but looks at his brother and smiles as he sees the hungry look in Sam's eyes _ever since Sam found out about the deal he's been trying to make Dean feel good whether it's with amazing sex or going to bars and burger joints or hell even took Dean to a strip club and Sam hates strip clubs always has. But Dean didn’t mind the extra attention since he knows he going to have to leave Sammy alone soon witch turns out to be the worse part of all this he's not scared to die he doesn’t want to leave Sam alone but he can never voice this to Sam._ Dean is pulled from his thoughts though when he feels Sam undo his jeans as he driving and pulling his erection free from his jeans and boxers. But before he can even say anything about hand jobs in his baby and getting her all messy Sam’s mouth is on him “Holy fuck Sam what the hell dude?” _Dean has to grip the wheel harder to keep the car steady as his brother is sucking him hard while he's driving down the road._

Sam pulls off briefly to answer Dean “what I always wanted to see what it is like to give you a blowjob while driving and its dark no one can see me anyways”

“Uh-huh” is all Dean says 

Sam goes back to work sucking and licking Dean cock while he drives. “Well, Sammy you better swallow all of it cause if you make a mess in my baby you cleaning her! “Dean says and put on hand on his head “fuck Sam I'm close god who knew road head could be such a turn on”

Sam just nods and keeps working his brother towards his orgasm. Sam doesn’t know when Dean pulled off the road as he was to busy sucking him to care but after Dean bucks his hips and shoots into Sam's mouth with Sam’s name on his tongue. Dean pulls Sam up into a kiss and pushes him down on the front seat working his brother's jeans open at the same time. Sam just wiggles to help get his jeans down. “Fuck Sam that was so hot I want to take you outside and bend you over the hood of this car and fuck you until you can’t stand any longer” Dean growls into Sam's ear as he stroking Sam now hard cock. Sending whimpers out of Sam “But right now you just going to have to settle for some payback” and with that Dean scouts down and gives Sam some of the best head he's ever had. When they both started from there blowjobs Dean sits up and pulls Sam in closer and they sit in silence for a while in the middle of nowhere both thinking about the year ending and not wanting to leave each other. When a truck flies by honking at them Dean swears and sits up and tucks himself back in his jeans and starts the car up pulling back onto the road but they pull off at the first exit that has a motel sign and check-in for the night.

As soon as their in the room both brothers are striping and kissing while fighting for control of the kiss Dean finally manages to get Sam on the bed pushing him down follow after him. Dean doesn’t stop kissing him though and runs his hands all over his brother's body feeling him everywhere. Finally, the break the kiss so they can catch their breaths Dean leans over to grab the pants he left on the floor and grabs a small bottle of lube out of it. Once he back on Sam he starts kissing his neck and working his way down his chest biting his nipples earning him a moan from Sam. Sam then starts to suck on Dean’s neck while Dean lubes of his fingers sliding one into Sam “fuck ya dean gawd your long fingers feel amazing in me to come on show me how much you like having your finger in your baby brothers ass”

“FUCK Sam such a dirty mouth,” Dean says biting Sam's neck and adding another finger to Sam hitting the bundle of nerves inside Sam sending him to push down on Dean’s fingers. “More Dean I need more Sam moans 

Dean just adds the 3rd finger and claims Sam’s mouth Sam hands are running everywhere over Dean and when he reaches his ass he squeezes sending a moan so dirty out of Dean. “Fuck me Dean I need you to fuck me now I want to feel you inside me filling me up” 

Dean doesn’t need to be told twice he pulls his fingers out of Sam and lubes up his cock. But before he can line it up Sam grabs his ass and flips them so Dean’s on his back “hey!”

“I want to ride you Dean fuck myself on my big brother's thick cock” Sam grabs Dean’s cock and the base and lines it up and slowly sinks down once he feels Dean bottom out he sits there for a minute letting the both adjust to it. Then Dean just bucks up and Sam then starts to rock his hip back and forth fucking himself on Dean cock with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest Dean just grabs Sam’s hips to steady him as he speeds up moaning his brothers name “Fuck Dean you feel so good your thick cock filling me” 

Dean sits up and kisses Sam and with that moment sinks deeper into Sam hitting the bundle of nerves dead on pushing Sam over the edge he's squirting all over the stomachs and that sends Dean over and he moans and bucks into Sam as he fills his brothers up. 

Dean falls back on to the pillows bring Sam with him and kisses him “Holy fuck Sam” Is all Dean can say as they try to get their heart rates under control Sam then slowly lifts on-off of Dean and reaches down and grabs his t-shirt and cleans Dean and then himself best he can for now. They cuddle into each other after and Dean falls asleep post-sex haze. Once Sam knows Dean’s asleep he climbs out of bed and quickly gets dressed then grabs the colt from Dean’s bag and the car keys from the table stopping to make sure Dean’s still asleep before sneaking out of the room. 

Sam knows Dean will be pissed if he wakes and Sam’s gone be he can’t just sit around anymore he has to do something to get Dean out of this deal. So he drives the crossroads and summons the demon. 

“Sam Winchester” Sam turns around to see a beautiful brunette standing there. 

“Demon slut” he replies

“hey not nice”

“Let Dean out of his deal,” he says 

“Sorry no can do Sam a deals a deal,” She says and turns to walk away “fucking Winchesters,” she says as she realizes she stuck in a devils trap She turn back around to face Sam who is now holding the colt pointing at her head 

“let him out of his deal and I stay alive and I won’t kill you,” Sam says. 

“Sorry no can do,” she says. 

“Fine then I’ll just shoot you, you die no-deal,” Sam says and he cocks the hammer of the gun 

“Wait,” she says holding up her hands “I can’t let Dean out cause I don’t hold his contract my boss does”

“Well then call them up here”

she laughs “it doesn’t work those ways their baby boy,” she says moving closer to Sam well as close as she can in the devil's trap. 

“Well then I guess I don’t need you anymore do I,” Sam says and shoots her in the head. 

Once the demon is dead Sam gets back into the car “fuck” he says hitting the staring wheel he thought that would work. Then as he starts the car his phone rings “Dean cell”

**Sam: “Hey Dean”**

**Dean: “Sam where are you?”**

**Sam: “Just went to get coffee and breakfast I’ll be back in 10”**

**Dean: “uh-huh”**

Sam gets back to the room with promised coffee and breakfast and is glad to hear that shower on so he can slip the colt back into Dean’s bag before he notices it gone. When Dean comes out of the bathroom in a towel Sam smiles and offers him coffee. 

“Thanks,” Dean says taking the coffee cup but not looking away from Sam. 

“Got you some breakfast sandwiches as well,” Sam says passing the bag to Dean “I'm gonna go shower,” he says and retreats to the bathroom. 

Dean just stares after Sam but doesn’t say anything. When Sam comes out 15 minutes later Dean is getting dressed. 

“We moving on?” Sam says 

“Yeah got a case over in Alabama couple vampires looks like” 

“Ok give me 10,” Sam says 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok we are into Dean's last year now so won't be much longer to go figure few more chapters.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam and Dean have been driving for an hour when Dean looks over to Sam who has his head down looking at his laptop researching the case “Sam?”

“Yeah Dean,” Sam says without looking up from his computer

“where did you go this morning?”

“I told you to get coffee and breakfast”

“ok besides that” dean says looking out the windshield Sam closes his computer lid and looks to Dean who briefly looks to his brother with intent in his eyes and stays quite waiting for Sam to answer him When Sam doesn’t say anything Dean the lets out a breath “Sam I know there’s a bullet missing from the colt so just tell me what you did and we can fix it ok I'm not mad”

“Fine I went to see the crossroads demon who holds your contract to get her to let you out of it”

“FUCK SAKES SAM” Dean yells Sam flinches at his brother's outburst, “I told you to leave it alone”

“Yeah well sorry Dean if I can’t sit by and wait for you to die without trying everything to stop it”

“Well what did she say or you just shoot her”

“NO I mean ok yeah I shot her but not before she told me she doesn’t hold your contract anymore her boss does Then I shot her”

“Please tell me she told you a name before you killed the only lead we have Sam?” Dean looks over at Sam who’s heads down as he plays with his fingers in his lap. “Sam I swear to god you better start talking or I will find a crossroads and summon another fucking demon”

“Ok Dean calm down she didn’t tell me she wouldn’t tell me”

“Great that's fucking great and you shot her so we can’t ask her again now can we”

“It wouldn’t have matter she wasn't going to say either way”

“Well isn’t that fucking great” Dean says and turns the radio back up

An hour later as there just outside of Alabama Sam turns the radio down Dean just looks at Sam “so it looks like the victims are both female late 20’s early 30’s found with throats ripped out and body drained of blood” Sam says

“Definitely vampire then,” Dean says

“Yeah looks like it ok so when we get there I will go to the morgue and you hit the local PD and see what you can find out from them”

“Sure sounds good,” Dean says 

_ Fuck dean pissed this isn't good I need to do something to make this up to him if we go in this hunt fighting god only knows what might happen. _ So once the get there and they do their fed song and dance the boys find out that the local vampire is picking up his victims at a local goth club so they check into a motel and wait for nightfall so they can hit the club up. 

“God this is exactly like it looks freaks thinking their vampires just what we need,” Dean says to Sam who just laughs The boys are there for about an hour when they see a guy leaving with a girl who matches the profile of the other two victims and follows them out into the alley. But turns out it's just some stupid kid trying to get laid and Dean sends them off As the brothers are about to leave they get shot at and take cover behind a dumpster “what the fuck?” Dean says 

“Come on out Sammy I know you're there”

“Gordon” Dean mouths to Sam and then a few more bullets come flying there way Dean points to Sam to a ladder leading to the roof and mouths go up there I’ll draw them away

“NO Sam says

“GO,” Dean says and starts shooting and ruining the other way to draw the fire so Sam can escape

After a few minutes, there are no more shots so Dean sticks his head out and no one is there  _ huh he thinks _ but before he can say anymore he sees the blood on the ground bends down to put a finger in it bringing it up to his nose human fresh to then he sees what looks to be a gun laying on the ground but nobody  _ Well I sure ain't sticking around _ he thinks and makes his way back to the motel and to Sam

He barely gets in the door when his brother jumps him “DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN” Sam’s says wrapping himself around Dean

“Ok, ok I'm ok Sam geese let go you big moose” Sam finally lets Dean go and sits down 

“What the fuck Dean I thought he was in jail” 

“yeah me to I’ll call Bobby to see if he knows anything”

10 minutes later Dean takes a drink of his beer “so Bobby says Gordon escaped last week no one knows how he got out”

“Just fucking great now we have vampire and Gordon running wild in the town what next?” just as Dean’s says those words there's a knock at their door both brothers look at each other Dean goes to the curtain to look out and Sam hold his gun pointing it at the door while Dean opens it and swears 

“now you”

“Awe nice to see you to Dean,” Ruby says as she walks into the room “Sam,” she says smiling at Sam 

Sam just mumbles “hi”

“What do you want?” Dean says not so nicely 

“I hear you two morons are killing demons flashing the colt around” Dean just looks a Sam and doesn’t say anything 

“Well look I just come here to tell you its Lilith your looking for”

“So the bitch who holds my contract is what queen of the crossroads?”

Ruby just laughs “ah no try the first demon ever turned by Lucifer himself”

“Great so we summon her and make her let Dean out of his deal then ice the bitch”

“Ah won’t be that easy boys she not your average demon she doesn’t come topside very often and trust me you don’t want her to you thought Azazel was bad” 

“who?” Dean says

“Ugh, you two know anything yellow eyes that was his real name what you think we called him yellow eyes?” Ruby says crossing her arms

“Whatever shut up and get out,” Dean says

“Fine, fine just trying to help but don’t worry about me I’ll see you two soon enough Oh and the vampire you're looking for her at 1470 mill street,” Ruby says and walks out of the room

Sam walks over to his computer and pulls up the address its a warehouse old sheet metal plant “alright let's go” Dean says grabbing his machete 

Once they get there they go inside and he finds the vampire just standing there waiting for the “go ahead kill me I won’t fight you I’m done” 

“What?” Dean says 

“He killed them I just wanted a family again but no that’s too much to ask for,” the Vampire says

Dean and Sam just stare at each other confused but then Dean doesn’t waste time and he chops the head of the vampire off Then he hears Sam call him “Dean you better get in here” 

So Dean goes over towards Sam to stop in his tracks at the sight of the two missing girls Their strung up by the wrist but the heads are missing “What the fuck!”

“yeah my thoughts but Dean these heads weren’t cut off they were ripped off by someones bare hands”

“Ugh who could do something like that?”

“I don’t know Dean a newly turned vampire” 

"no no no don’t tell me that ass hat turned Gordon great just what we need super Gordon chasing us

“Well look its staring to turn to daylight lets get out of here and call this into the locals to deal with this” Sam says

Once back in the room and they're both showered they get some shut-eye as they have been up all night and if they have to track Gordon tonight they need rest to do it. Next thing Dean knows Sam phone is ringing “Sammy phone make it stop” he moans

Sam: “Hello” Sam bolts upright “Gordon where are you listen we can help you, God nook I’ll come don’t hurt her.”

With that Dean is up and out of bed pulling on pants as Sam tells him what Gordon says 

“You know this is a trap right”

“yeah I know but we can’t go Dean he has an innocent girl there”

Once they get to the address Gordon told them they both have a bad feeling about it. They find the girl she looks unharmed but scared so they get here and start to find their way out only to be separated by an automatic door “Sammy” Dean yells banging on his side 

“Dean I can’t open it its stuck” Sam says from his side of the door

“Ok look I'm going to find another way out just meet me at the car and be careful,” Dean says

“yeah you to Sam” Before long the power gets cut and Sam left in blackness reaching for his flashlight he hears Gordon “oh Sammy boy you can’t hide I can smell you from here”

“Gordon we can help you ok just let us,” Sam says 

“Oh don’t worry Sam you’ll see Dean soon enough I left him a gift”

“what?” Sam says feeling his way around in the dark

“Right about now he should be getting a nice surprise”

“What did you do?” Sam says Walking behind a shelf

Dean just tells the girl not to worry he’s going to get her out of her safely but then she just smiles and attacked him trying to bite him “what the fuck” Dean swears and swings his machete he’s still holding taking her head off. 

“Fuck oh no Sammy!”  _ If Gordon turned her means he fed. _ “Have to find Sammy” Dean says making his way through the maze of a warehouse. 

Sam is wandering around in the dark now trying to get out of here and get to Dean when he’s grabbed from behind and flung up against the wall hard 

“Fuck” he says rubbing his head where it hit the wall and his hand comes away wet great he’s bleeding 

“Awe that smells so good I'm going to enjoy drinking you dry but not before I make you watch me kill that brother of yours” 

Sam than just charges forward towards the voice and connects with Gordon and they wrestle each other for a few minutes but he's no match for a vamped out Gordon Sam is thrown to the ground and as he reaching around for a weapon he grabs onto some barbwire taking his coat off and warping it around his hand he gets up and lunches towards Gordon wrapping it around his neck and pulling it tight as he can Gordon is fighting him but he can’t get lose and then Sam hears a shot and Gordon goes to his knees and Sam pulls harder taking his head off. 

“Holy fuck Sam you just decapitated him with your bare hands,” Dean says running over to Sam stepping over the body of Gordon to get to his brother who is about to fall to the ground “Hey, hey your ok,” Dean says feeling Sam for cuts and broken bones only to swear when he feels the blood on his head “Let's get you out of there ok and patched up” 

“Dean no he turned her please tell me she with you”

“Umm yeah no she's gone”

“ok will find her,” Sam says struggling to get stand up straight

“No Sam she dead she attacked me and I killed her”

The brothers don’t say any more just walk out of the warehouse helping each other Once the get to baby parked outside Dean makes Sam sit in the back seat so he can look at his head got a cut but not bad “nothing a band-aid won’t fix” Dean says “Fuck that was a hell of the night how are you feeling?”

“I'm OK,” Sam says slurring his words “there’s 3 of you though”

“yep you got a concussion little brother ok let's go,” Dean says helping Sam up and to the passenger side of the car once Sam’s in he walks to the driver side and gets in “Hey, hey no sleeping,” Dean says

“But I'm tired Dean just 5 minutes

“I know but we can’t sleep yet can you talk to me?”

“Yeah umm ok,” Sam’s says as Deans pulling out onto the road 

So Sam just starts talking about nothing and everything but Dean doesn’t care he just wants to keep Sam awake. Once back in the room Dean gets Sam situated on the bed and lays down with him “ok you can sleep but only for a couple of hours” Dean says setting his alarm for 2 hours there in for a long night but as long as Sam is safe he ok with that. 


	25. chapter 25

Dean wakes with a start as he feels something warm on his cock he opens his eyes and all he can see is Sam head bobbing up and down Dean just reaches down to lay a hand on Sam’s head “good morning” he says

Sam mumbles around his cock and Dean just sucks in a breath as it sends chills down his spine So Dean just lays there and enjoys the morning blow job Sam is giving him When he is getting close he tells Sam and Sam just adjust a little so he can grab his own raging hard one and starts to move with the rhythm of his mouth and then Dean moans his brother's name and cums in Sam’s mouth sending Sam over the edge and spilling into his hand and onto Dean’s legs

“God I could get used to waking up like that” Dean says He pulls Sam up to his chest

Sam just laughs “well you took such good care of me last night I wanted to repay you”

“Hmm well if that what I get for being a nursemaid sign me up,” Dean says and chuckles when Sam smacks his chest As much as they both like to stay there in bed all day they have to get moving so they get up and shower together cause you know saves hot water and time. as he giving Sammy a hand job in the shower

“Dean if we don’t stop this your year is going to be up before we even track Lilith down”

“if I waste my year like this then I will die a happy man,” Dean says biting Sam's shoulder and he speeds up his hand on Sam's cock.

Once their back in the car and headed towards Bobby’s “you want to stop for some food?”

“sure,” Sam says and smiles over at Dean 

“What?”

“Nothing just looking at you is all”

“well stop it's weird and you're freaking me out,” Dean says but is smiling 

They pull into a waffle house then and both sit down and order waffles and coffee Dean gets a side of bacon of course Once the waitress is gone to put in their order Sam is ruining his foot up and down Dean’s legs under the table, Dean just looks up from his coffee and stares at Sam _wow he's being very touchy today wounder what's gotten into him? I mean I'm not complying but its weird Sam’s never this touchy and in public to I’ll have to ask him about it when we're back in the car._ They eat breakfast in comfortable silence and then pay the bill and walk out of the car. Just as Dean’s getting to the driver's side Sam pushes him up against the side and kisses him not caring who can see them. Dean just let Sam in his mouth Sam breaks away after a few minutes “ok what is up with you?” dean ask 

“What I just want to make sure I get enough of you if I only have you for 6 more months then I plan on spending as much time of it as I can enjoying it”

Dean just smiles and leans in and kisses Sam quick on the mouth “get in the car Sam”

As they drive to Bobby’s Sam does not let up on his touching of Dean running his hands up and down his thighs and over the back of his neck even scorching closer to Dean to kisses his ear and neck all the while Dean is trying to drive and not run them into a ditch “Sam if you don’t stop that I'm going to run us off the road” Dean says breathlessly

“fine” Sam says and moves back over to his side of the car and spreads his legs out wide as he can giving Dean a nice little show of his hard cock showing through is jeans 

Then the next things Dean knows Sam got his hand down his pants and is jacking himself off “Jesus fucking Christ Sam what are you doing” 

“What I'm horny and well not like you can help me out right now”

“Ugh, you're going to kill me before the hell hounds if your keep this up,” Dean says But is watching Sam out of the corner of his eye and has to adjust himself in his seat as he's hard now to _fuck fuck fuck that’s it two can play this game Dean says to himself and he checks his mirrors and pulls off into the next empty parking lot he sees._ Sam opens his eyes when he realizes they stopped moving and just stares at Dean “out now” he says to Sam who is still stroking his cock, Dean climbs out and Sam does too Dean is there bending Sam over the hood of baby 

“Dean what are you doing,” Sam says as he feels Dean reach around and pop his button to his jeans open tugging them down to his knees 

“Spread them, Sam,” he says kicking at Sam's feet 

Sam just does what Dean tells him to Dean then shoves a finger into Sam not so gently and Sam hisses at the burn from it Dean just leans in and whispers “I told you one of these days I was going to bend you over the hood and fuck you” Dean says adding another finger to Sam trying to stretch him as quick as he can without hurting him 

Sam just leans into Dean’s fingers and tries to kiss Dean but Dean just pushes him down onto the hood so his stomach is flat against the car “Hands on the hood” Dean says as he pulls out of Sam and undoes his own jeans once Dean is behind Sam he lines his cock up to Sam and pushes in Sam just moans and tries to push back into Dean to take him in deeper Dean has no intentions on trying to make this last they are in public in the middle of the day but fuck Sam makes him so horny and that little show he was putting on in the car So Dean just fucks his brother hard on the hood of his baby When he gets close and he knows Sam’s close cause he tightening up around Dean he reaches around and grabs Sam’s cock and pumps it a few times “come on Sammy come for me” and he does screaming Dean’s name and Dean cums in Sam filling him up and thrusting hard Once they both finish Dean falls on Sam's back for a minute kissing his spine through his shirt Dean then pulls out of Sam and pulls his pants up and tell Sam to stay there and goes to the trunk to get a shirt to clean his brother up and then Sam pulls his pant up and wipes the side of baby off where he painted her with is cum.

They get back in the car Dean leans over kisses Sam “you good bitch?”

Sam smiles and says “for now jerk”

The rest of the drive to Bobby’s is uneventful in a sexual way at least As there driving into Sioux falls Dean pulls off the road onto a dirt road and puts the car in the park. Sam just looks at him with a raised eyebrow “what's up? he says Dean doesn’t answer just climbs over to sit on Sam and kisses him demanding entrance to Sam mouth of course Sam just opens to Dean After about 10 minutes make out session Dean is pulling Sam shirt off and kissing his chest and biting his nipples causing Sam to moan and whimper Sam just runs his hands down Dean’s body squeezing his ass checks when he reaches them and that sends Dean thrusting into Sam hard “back seat” Dean says and sucks Sam ear lobe into his mouth and then finally pulls off to let Sam get out and climb into the back seat of the impala.  
  
As Dean is walking to the back he pulling his shirt off and undoing his jean and climbs in on top of Sam and once again claims his mouth Dean just then works his hands to free Sam from his pants as Sam didn’t take them off while he was outside.

Once the naked Dean pulls his boxers down and wraps his hand around both there rock hard cocks and starts pumping them together and Sam just kisses Dean hard after a few minutes of the punishing pace Dean is jerking them they cum together spilling over the stomachs and Dean’s hand Dean finally stops moving his hand and kisses Sam again then reaches for a shirt to clean up and they get dressed and climb out of the back seat and back into the front Sam leans over kisses Dean one last time Before They finally make it to Bobby’s.


	26. chapter 26

Once they were at Bobby’s they were shocked to not only see Ellen but her daughter Jo there as well they had nowhere else to go since the roadhouse was burnt down Dean just looked at Bobby and flicked his eyes at them 

“yeah,” he said 

“ok then Well let's get to business on tracking down this Lilith character then shall we,” Dean says 

“So far from the lore books and then internet searches they found out that she was the first turned demon created by Lucifer himself and she is loyal still to this day to him and is also known as the destroyer of babies and seducer of men. She was also believed to be Adam’s first wife” Sam says

“So what your telling me is the “Queen of hell” holds my contract yeah sure no problem shes just rip that up,” Dean says sarcastically getting up to walk to the kitchen for a beer and causing Sam to send him a bitch face to his back

Once in the kitchen Dean runs into Jo who is bent over looking in the fridge _and just stares at her ass thinking how if he wasn’t with Sam he would so like to feel that tight little ass in his hands._ So instead he just asks for a beer. At the sound of his voice Jo stands and smiles and hands him a beer then turns to lean against the counter a little to close to Dean, But he just smiles _I mean no one can know about him and Sam and he does have a reputation well he used to anyways before Sam that is._ “So,” she says

“so you're going to hell soon”

“yeah guess so,” he says with a smirk

“Well you know if you ever want to work off someone of the anger I'm here,” she says looking into his eyes 

But before he can answer Sam clears his throat from the doorway Dean just shoots him a look and smiles “hey Sammy what's up?”

“Ahh Ellen’s got something”

“Ok then,” Dean says and starts to walk towards the door but Sam just grabs his wrist to hold him in place and lets Jo walk by and whispers into Deans ear “MINE” and smacks his brothers ass   
  
Dean just sucks in a breath smiles at Sam “awe Sammy don’t be jealous” he says and laughs as he walks to the living room to join the others.  
  
Once they are all back in the room and Sam has sat down a little closer to Dean bumping their knees together Ellen goes on to explain how Lilith was known to possess body's of little girls when she came top side witch wasn’t very often “  
  
Ok so do we know how to kill her?” Dean asks “I mean she high ranking so exorcism probably out? The colt maybe that fancy knife of Ruby’s? Other than that nope no idea”  
  
“Great just fucking awesome,” Sam says and starts pacing the room  
  
“Sam come on,” Dean says “we will figure this out”  
  
“NO DEAN YOU HAVE 6 MONTHS LEFT AND THE FUCKING DEMON WHO CAN RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR DEAL IS THE QUEEN OF HELL AND WE DON’T EVEN KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT HER TO EVEN STAND A CHANCE OF WINNING AGAINST HER, so I'm sorry if I'm just a little frustrated right now, You should have left me dead,” he says and walks out of the room  
  
Ellen just lets out a breath she been holding looking around the room at the rest of them Dean just shoots them a look “sorry everyone” and goes after Sam.  
  
Once he catches up to Sam outside he drags him into bobby’s garage “hey hey come here it's ok we will figure this out I'm sorry ok I didn’t mean to be an ass it's just......”  
  
“What Dean your just what living life to the fullest while you can?”  
  
“No I'm scared Sam I don’t want to die and leave you I never wanted that,” Dean says in a small shaky voice that has Sam warping his arms around him never seeing his big brother so vulnerable  
  
“shh, its ok Dean I said I would fix this and I will ok you not going to die.”  
  
But before he can kiss Dean They hear “awe how sweet” in a snarky voice   
  
“Ruby” Dean spits “What do you want and learn how to knock once in a while”  
  
“oh please don’t let me interrupt your brotherly moment”  
  
With that Sam steps back from Dean “what can we do you for?”  
  
“You tell me you're the one that called me”  
  
“Right ya that knife of yours we need to borrow it,” Dean says  
  
“Oh hell no,” she says “ I am not giving you something that will kill me the first chance you get”  
  
“We have the colt already if we wanted to kill you I just shoot you”  
  
“Well still thanks to you two I have demons hunting me so I think I will keep it”  
  
“But we need to kill Lilith and stand a better chance with that” Sam says  
“HA” she laughs, “you think you can kill Lilith come on you two are crazy as they say Even if you could get close to her she skin you alive before you even had a chance to kill her”  
  
“What do you mean it can get close?” Sam says  
  
“She travels with a pack of minions their only purpose is to protect her, Unless she wants you close your not getting close trust me on that one, Well as fun as this wasn’t boys I have better things to do so bye” and with that Ruby’s gone.   
  
The boys decide they should make their way back inside and apologize for everything but before Sam makes it two steps Dean his holding his wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. “Will figure this out Sammy I promise,” Dean says and kisses Sam again  
  
The boys go back into the house as Ellen his hanging up the phone “I just ordered some pizza for dinner why don’t you two go wash up”  
  
“Yeah ok umm I’m sorry everyone for freaking out earlier,” Sam says   
  
Ellen just walks over and hugs him “hey it's ok we understand, Now go wash up for dinner,” she says in her mom's voice  
  
During their dinner of pizza, Dean fills them in on what Ruby said about Lilith and her minions “Ok so we find a way through them” Bobby says “may not be tonight but we will get to her boys I promise I won’t give up until I find something you two are like sons to me I am not letting either of you go without a fight.”  
  
The rest of the night and next couple of months goes by uneventful the boys take on the odd small case as they are still hunters after all. It's not until the boys get a case about a hunted house that things turn interesting little do they know that they are going to run into some filmier faces. As they are investigating a hunted house they just get into the house and they are fighting again about Dean only have 3 months left and he needs to start taking it seriously but before they can’t any further into it they are face to face with the two dudes from a case they worked way back “aren’t you two from that hell hounds website.” Sam says   
  
“Umm yeah but now were the “Ghostfacers” and we are shooting a reality tv show,” the one says  
  
“Well not here your not,” Dean says and covers the camera in his face with his hand. “You need to leave here now!”  
  
“No way you can’t make us either so don’t think you can”   
  
“Listen it's not safe here people died in this house,” Sam says   
  
“Uh ya we know why we're here”  
  
“no-look we’re not joking it's not safe here and you need to leave now, Sam get them out before I shoot them”   
  
But as they try the doors they find it locked to check the windows and other doors all locked “just fucking great were now trapped”  
  
“No, we're not,” the one guy says let me try but has no luck either causing Dean to snicker   
  
“yeah dumb ass it's magically locked was not going anywhere so stay close and don’t get yourselves killed”   
  
“Ah, guys” another voice calls from the living room and they take off running in time to see a dude standing there screaming and what looks like a bright light, and then it's gone.   
  
“WHAT WAS THAT?” A Girl says shaking  
  
“A death echo,” Dean says not even looking at her but looking at Sam  
  
“At what?”  
  
“Its when a ghost relives their death over and over again Sometimes they just need to be snapped out of the trance and they can move on since they are trapped,” Sam says  
  
“But it looks like he was hit by a train and um I don’t see how in a house”  
  
“No, but if it’s here means his body is to,” Sam says looking at Dean  
  
“Yeah ok stay together and let's go,” Dean says   
  
So the group set off with the Winchesters to search the house. Next thing they know there is a cold spot and a yell and everyone is running back downstairs. Once all in the kitchen Dean asks “if everyone is ok?”  
  
“Wheres Corbet?” Ed asks   
  
Sam and Dean look at each other “oh no no no” Sam says then him Dean take off to search the house for the missing kid.   
  
When Dean gets separated from Sam he swears and runs back to the kitchen “is Sam here?  
“no, I thought he was with you?”  
  
“fuck OK”   
  
“What's going on? Where is Sam and Corbett” Harry asked   
  
“I don’t know Dean says “he was there then he was gone I have to find him”  
  
“Wait you can’t leave us here please,” the girl says  
  
“Fine come on stay close,” Dean says and heads back out of the kitchen  
  
Meanwhile, Sam wakes up and is tied to a chair sitting at a table with the other kid Courbet and some corpses all wearing party hats and there is a birthday cake on the table. He then tells the kid it's ok we will be ok just stay calm. That’s when the ghost appears and is talking to them “awe you have come to my party and you will stay forever and be my friend”  
  
“Let us go,” Sam says to the ghost fighting his restraints Just then the ghost shows up behind the kid and stabs him threw the throat with a metal pole Killing him instantly “fuck” Sam says but before he can do more he hears Dean calling him “Dean I'm down here,” Sam says struggling to get free again

Dean bursts in and shoots the ghost with rock salt “Oh god Sammy are you OK?”  
  
“Yeah I'm good just get me out of these” Once both brothers are up they say they have to get the others out of here and to safety so they can take care of these looking at the body’s once back upstairs Sam and Dean join the other 3 “listen we need to get out of here”   
  
But before the can move the ghost shows up again and Sam shoots it with rock salt sending it away “Ok we need a plan” Sam then pours a salt circle on the floor and “tells the 3 to get in and stay inside this circle no matter what they see or hear”  
  
“Ok so from what I know this dude was a loner no friends no family so he would steal body's from the morgue he worked at and have his only party and then he just locked himself in there and died”   
  
“Ok so we have to find his bones and salt and burn then,” Dean says  
  
While the brother’s are searching the house, The 3 in the kitchen are shocked when their friend appears to them as a death echo “oh god no Corbet” the girl cries   
  
“We have to help him,” Ed says   
  
“but Sam and Dean said to stay in the circle,” Harry says  
  
So they try to get his attention but nothing is working so then Harry decided to step out and walk over to the ghost of their friend and talk to him getting him to move on. 

The Winchester finally find the bones of the ghost and salt and burn him along with the other bodies in the bomb shelter. Once they are all out of the house and they follow the 3 back to their work station aka Ed’s garage they watch the film they made of the house. Sam and Dean the bid farewell and leave the “Ghostfacers” behind.   
  
Once back in the car Sam smiles at Dean “its done don’t worry that footage will never see the light of day”

“what you do steal the hard drive Sammy,” Dean asks

“Nope I left them a present a little machine will wipe everything clean”

Dean just smiles and puts his hand on Sam’s knee “my little geek boy” and laughs as the drive down the street onto the next case.


	27. chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys were getting near the end now

Sam and Dean have been fighting for the better part of a month now. Tension is running high and they have almost come to physical blows a few times. So when they get back to yet another no-name sleazy motel room after and brutal fight clearing out a vampires nest it's safe to say they are going to have this out if Sam has any say in it. So before Dean can retreat to the bathroom Sam grabs him by the wrist “Dean we need to talk about this”

“What Sam we been talking all we do is talk now”

“Dean come on that's not what I meant and you know it”

“What then Sam tell me please what is it this time that has your panties all twisted” Dean says a little more venomously then he meant to

“How about how you just charged into that nest half-cocked it's like you want to die hell with the hell hounds I will just go out anyway I can DEAL BE DAMNED,” Sam says with tears running down his face. 

Dean just lets out a breath “fuck Sam its not like that”

“then how is it Dean cause sure looks like that to me”

“I don’t know Sam O just I don’t know it was stupid I admit that but at that moment all I saw was something I could kill and I’m sick of these dead ends we keep hitting with Lilith”

“So am I fuck Dean I don’t want to even think about you dying but to have to stand around and watch you just give up I can’t do it I won’t do it So if that's your plan then tell me now so I can go cause I'm not going to watch you kill yourself,” Sam says wiping at the tears falling non stop now

“Hey, hey,” Dean says walking closer to Sam and warping his arms around his baby brother “I'm sorry Sam,” Dean says trying to soothe Sam  _ Fuck I never wanted to hurt Sam or see him hurting hell I sold my soul for him. I have to make this right.  _

After a few minutes, Sam's body stops shaking and the sobs stop and he just holds Dean. The brothers finally pull apart from one another “listen I'm going to shower and then we will order some dinner and stay in tonight OK?” Dean says looking into Sam's eyes Sam just nods not trusting his voice right now. 

Once both brothers have showered and they ate some food they both feel a little better. But the tension in the room is still there. So when Sam gets up to go climb into one of the queen beds of the room Dean just drinks more of his beer watching Sam.  _ They haven’t shared a bed in over a month now since they started fighting and Dean misses his brother more then he will ever admit. He not sure if that is what causes him to join Sam but he just gets up and walks over to the bed.  _

Sam watches his brother get up from the dining table and walk towards the bed but doesn’t say anything just pull the blankets down for Dean to climb in beside him Dean settles beside Sam they both just sit there for few minutes before either one speaks “Sammy I need you to know I’m sorry ok and I don’t mean just for tonight for everything I didn’t even think how this would affect you” Sam doesn’t say anything just takes his brothers to hand interning their fingers So Dean goes on “look Sam I need you to promise me something OK?” he says shifting a little to face Sam. Sam just stares at Dean not ready to commit to anything until he hears what it is Dean wants Dean then lets out a breath “Sam when my deal comes due and the hell hounds come I want you to let me go ok and you need to move on and live your life don’t try to bring me back let me go and you move on and be happy”

“Dean I...”

“NO Sam I need you to do this for me I can’t get through this without knowing you will be ok,” he says as he lifts their combined hands and kisses Sam's knuckles. 

Sam doesn’t say anything for a few minutes just stares at Dean “Ok” he says so low Dean almost didn’t hear him then he says it again a little louder “OK Dean I promise” _ Sam has no intentions of keeping that promise he knows he will do everything he can to bring dean back but dean needs this he will give it to him.  _

Dean leans over and kisses Sam. Sam kisses Dean back deepening the kiss and shifting a little so he is on top of Dean. They both kisses mixing the tongues and running a hand up and down one another wanting to be close as possible So when Sam breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to Dean’s neck Dean just moves his head back giving Sam more access. Sam works his way down Dean’s bare chest kissing him leaving Dean's skin burning everywhere he touches him. When he gets to his pants he looks up at Dean and Dean just smiles at him. Sam then proceeds to pull Dean’s sweats and boxers down once he has them off. He sits up and looks Dean overtaking in the site of his beautiful big brother and his now Harding cock.  _ “God its been too long,” Sam thinks to himself  _ as he crawls back up Dean and claims his mouth again. Sam feels Dean pulling at his sweatpants and laughs but just sits up and slips them off Dean then flips them so now he his on his back and Dean’s on top 

“always want to be in control eh big brother,” Sam says kissing Dean’s neck some more Sending a moan from Dean

Dean just starts to pepper kisses up and down Sam’s chest, Sam is running his hands all over Dean’s back and ass god he loves Dean’s ass. Sam then grabs tight and flips them again and when Dean grunts Sam smiles down at him “awe big brother enjoy the ride” and kisses Dean quick before he reached for the lube in his bag what he wasn’t expecting was dean to grab his member while he was bending over to get the lube. But he just lets Dean stroke him a few times before he removes Dean’s hand “de I want this to last” 

but Dean just thrust his hips up into Sam in response. Sam laughs “come on don’t make me tie you down,” he says shifting his weight on Dean’s thighs Dean just smiles up at Sam and grabs him and pulls him down into a kiss then “mmmm kinky”

Sam just raises his eyebrows at Dean with a smile and laughs “Maybe next time he says kissing Dean again and then works his way down his brother kissing a trail from lips to the tip of his cock once there he licks a stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock Enjoying the moans coming from Dean so he just takes him in his mouth as far as he can and lubes up his fingers at the same time. But Sam pulls off when he feels Dean stiffen as he pushes one finger into his hole. “You ok with this?” Sam ask

“Yeah,” Dean says tugging on Sam’s hair so Sam goes back to sucking Dean off and stretching him with his finger once he adds another finger Dean tugs on Sam’s hair “Sammy u have to stop or I'm going to cum in your mouth. Sam pulls off Dean then and stops moving his fingers to let his brother get some control again “good?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says 

So Sam goes back to moving his fingers hitting the bundle of nerves in Dean “fuck Sammy more I need more” Dean breaths out and Sam adds the 3rd finger to Dean, Dean is now thrusting back on Sam “I need you Sammy inside me please fuck me”

Sam pulls out of Dean then and leans up and kisses his brother “ok Dean” Sam says and shifts a little between his brother's legs and lines up the head of his rock hard cock to Dean’s hole and pushes in.

Dean can't help the pain that shoots across his face briefly you “OK?”

“Yeah I'm good,” he says smiling up at Sam 

Sam pushes in more inch by inch once he bottoms out he stills to let Dean adjust to him being inside Dean thrust up a little “move Sam” so Sam does slow and short thrust at first. Then Dean says “more need more” Sam grabs a pillow and lifts Deans hip putting it under them giving him a better angle and thrust fast and hard into Dean hitting his sweet spot over and over again, Dean can’t keep his brothers name from his tongue as Sam slams into him again and again. Deans close Sam can tell as he starts to tighten up around him so he grabs Dean’s cock that’s bouncing between them and starts to jerk him hard how Dean likes it and leans down to kiss Dean and Dean then screams Sam’s name and shoots out all over their stomach Sam follows filling Dean and moaning his name once they both stop vibrating from their orgasms Dean pulls Sam down and runs his hands up and down his back. Kissing him “I miss this I miss you I love you, Sam”

I love you to Dean”

They lay there for awhile Sam eventually slips from Dean going soft So he leans up onto his hands trying to take the weight off Dean and kisses him before getting up “shower?” 

“Yeah in a minute,” Dean says 

Sam lays down beside Dean and cuddles into him back to the chest. Neither wanting to let go knowing they don’t have much time left to be together. After awhile Dean feels gross as Sam’s cum is dripping out of him and Harding on his legs he moves his hands up and down Sam’s forearms “shower time Sammy” 

Sam just moans and pulls Dean tighter “come on baby boy I’ll wash you” and then we can cuddle watch a movie or something”

Dean feels Sam smile against his neck and lets go of Dean so he can get up. As promised once they are showered they both climb into the other bed naked and decide to watch a movie for a while neither ready for sleep. 

The next morning the boys are just lounging around in bed for once they don’t have to run out of town and to the next case so they take advantage of the downtime. Sam wants to just relax but Dean has other ideas so he starts to kiss Sam and running his fingers over his brother's body like he trying to commit it to memory. “Hmm I think I'm going to miss this the most,” Dean says as he kissing down Sam’s stomach and lower feeling vibrations over his lips as Sam laughs at Dean 

“Right I'm sure you will”

Dean just bites Sam hard on his hip bone sending a yelp from Sam 

“Are you mocking me, baby boy?” 

Sam doesn’t answer Dean though because he's distracted by Dean's licking up and down the underside of his cock and lower to his balls and then lower when he first feels Dean’s tongue in his hole he sucks in a breath. But he just relaxes and spreads his legs wider giving Dean more access. Once dean has licked his brothers hole open he then slips a finger in making Sam wither under him Sam is now petting his brothers head for a lack of words and Dean licks and sucks on him 

“Dean please” Sam whines “I need to feel you in me I want you in me”

Dean then moves up and kisses Sam “ok baby brother but you have to ride me I want to see you come apart on my cock”

Sam smiles and flips them over Once Dean is sitting half up half down on the bed Sam climbs onto his hips reaching back to the stroke Dean cock a few times then he grabs it and slowly sinks on to Dean. Sam just sits still for a minute until they both are adjusted “fuck Dean you're so big and thick it fills me up” 

“mmm,” Dean says stroking Sam’s chest 

Sam starts to move his hip slowly at first then speeding up as he goes. Now he bouncing hard up and down on his brother and has to hold Dean shoulders for support Dean just grabs Sam’s hips and thrust up to meet Sam on his downwards motions. 

“Fuck baby boy feel so good so hot and tight I'm not going to last much longer,” Dean says leaning up to kiss Sam hard I want to make you come on my cock alone” 

Sam just throws his head back and rides harder as he draws Dean’s orgasm out of him. Sam cums complete untouched minutes later screaming Dean’s name. 

Once both stop Dean pulls Sam down on his chest rubbing his back and kissing him everywhere he can. Just as Sam is about to get off Dean, Dean's phone rings so he reaches over to the nightstand to answer it and puts a hand on Sam’s hip to keep him there. 

“Hi, Bobby” Dean says staring at Sam who is still sitting on his brother's lap. “What ok yeah know that's good news ok perfect do we know when? Ok yep um we will meet you there ok bye.” Dean hangs up and Sam climbs off him and settles beside Dean on the bed. 

“What's up?” 

“Bobby’s got a lead on Lilith and where she might be next”

“Really?” Sam says 

“yeah we have to meet him at his place on Friday he's working a rugaru case figures he’ll be back by then”

“Well, its only Tuesday,” Sam says and snuggles closer to Dean’s side. 

Dean just laughs “yeah baby boy we don’t have to leave yet will head out tomorrow”

They spend the rest of the day in bed except when food or drink is required. 


	28. Chapter 28

They make a good time getting back to Bobby’s house and the older hunter isn’t there but it is only Thursday night so they just go in and are shocked to find Ellen there alone “no JO?”

“No she back at school,” she says to the boys “Hey Ellen,” Dean says any idea what Bobby got on this thing?”

“No he didn't say just told me he be back Friday and you two will be coming by sometime between now and then”

Luckily they don't have to wait till the next day as Bobby comes strolling in a few hours later grumbling about the old bat Rufus. Dean just walks over and pours them all a glass of whisky that Bobby has on the fireplace mantel once they all seated Bobby tells them what he knows about how there are grumblings of Lilith going to be topside in a week and that is there chance to take her out.   
“Ok, do we know where yet?” Sam ask but before anyone can answer 

“yeah I do” they all spin around to face the demon Ruby

“But first can u let me out,” she says looking up to the devils trap on the ceiling she stuck in.

“I rather not,” Bobby says 

“fine then I won’t tell you what you all want to know” she just crosses her arms. 

“Fucking demons” Bobby mumbles as Sam stands on a chair to scratch the paint breaking the devil's trap and freeing ruby from it. 

“She will be on shore leave in New Harmony Indiana”

“Do I even want to know what that is?” Dean says

“probably not,” Ruby says smiling at him “What you do need to know is I have a way you can take her out” 

How they all say and she just juts her chin out towards Sam “him”

“NO WAY NO FUCKING WAY,” Dean says standing 

“Dean we don’t even know what her plan is,” Sam says Standing as well

“I DON’T CARE SAM YOUR NOT FACING HER ALONE”

“I agree with Dean on this one Sam”

Bobby and Ellen both say 

“Oh well good luck then sees you in hell” with that she strolls out of the room and out of the house.

Bobby lets out a breath “ok so we know when and where to let's get this show on the road”

they get to work on plans to take out Lilith. As Sam and Ellen are talking Dean motions to Bobby to come to the kitchen “listen, Bobby, I need you to do me a favor I want you to look out for him ok don’t let him do anything stupid to bring me back if things don’t go our way, please Bobby he won’t have anyone but you left I need to know he will be taking care of”

“Of course Dean you know you boys are like sons to me”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean says trying to hold back tears before he has to say more Ellen walks into the kitchen

“uh Bobby Sam needs you”

“ok yeah sure,” Bobby says and walks out of the room  
“Thanks,” Dean says to Ellen 

“don’t thank me yet boy” and she just grabs Dean into a hug “you fight you hear me you don’t stop fighting”

“I won’t I promise, Ellen, take care of them for me”

“of course Dean always we have to stick together”

Dean just hugs her tighter and then she leaves him to compose himself before joining the others back in the study. Sam just cocks an eyebrow up at Dean and he sends him a smile. 

“What do you guys have?” Dean says Letting Sam know there not talking about it. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

With only 48 hours left on Dean’s deal, they are getting ready to gear up for the fight of their lives Bobby tells Sam and Dean they should head out tonight and he’ll meet them in the morning in New Harmony both boys agree and thank Bobby and Ellen for all there help. 

“You boys come back to me you hear now,” Ellen says as he hugs Sam and Dean before they leave.

The boys are happy to get a night alone together and also sad as they know it may be their last. As they drive Dean just reaches over and grabs Sam’s hand intertwining their fingers. Its that reassurance they both need The boys to stop for some lunch on the way and Sam sits beside Dean at the booth not caring what people say or how it looks he can’t bear to be away from Dean even for lunch. Neither of them eats much their hearts and heads are elsewhere. So when they pull into the “new ham” motel they get a room with two beds both knowing only one will be used but Bobby is coming to join in the morning.   
Once in the room Sam backs Dean up against the door and kisses him pushing his hip into Dean’s it's not like before and hurried is soft and tender kisses. Once they are both naked Dean manages to get them to the bed laying Sam down and Dean going with him, They spend the night making love to one another not in a hurry chasing and orgasms just want to be with each other loving each other. Neither one of them want to waste any of the hours sleeping but they know they need to get some sleep if they are to fight Lilith and her demons tomorrow. Sam falls asleep wrapped in Dean’s arms Dean lays there just staring at Sam smiling down at his brother.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the end.

The next morning they wake and their sadness in the air they just get up shower together nothing sexual just a shower a few kisses here and there between them. Just as they finish getting dressed there's a knock at the door. Dean goes to open it Bobby standing there “hey come in,” Dean says taking the coffee and bag of food from Bobby. 

As they eat and drink the breakfast they go over their plan one more time to take out Lilith and her demons. Just as they finish packing up the weapons there's a knock on the door the 3 hunters look at each other wondering who that could be Dean walks over and opens the door, Ruby is standing there “are you going to let me in or do you want to stand around all day?”

“Wow, your one ugly bitch” Dean says steps back letting the demon in the room.

“Awe Dean enough with the foreplay”

“Wait you can see her true face?”

“Yeah, its part of the process when the hounds are coming for you have the heluations started yet?”

Dean doesn’t answer and won’t look at Sam. Ruby just continues “she knows your here,” she says 

“great there goes the element of surprise,” Dean says. 

“ok, so what's your plan then Ruby? since she knows we're here” Sam says

she just laughs “it's too late for that one Sam you would have needed time to prepare and train I can’t help you now But here she says giving him her knife take it and kill the bitch.”

“Um thanks,” Sam says 

“don’t thank me yet you 3 have a hell of a fight on your hands”

“Wait you not coming?” Sam says

“fuck no I'm not stupid or suicidal,” ruby says 

They roll out then and into a suburb “this is where the queen of hell takes shore leave” Sam says Walking up behind Dean 

“Yeah guess so,” Dean says

They all look normal how will we know who’s Demon?”

Dean just smiles “well that mailman has been standing there for 30 minutes”

“ok so he’s sorting mail”

“at 7 am?”

“Ok so demon”

“Yeah there all demons Sam”

“Ok let's go,” Sam says garbing Ruby’s knife from his pants and Dean grabs the colt they slowly work there a way to the house taking out demons as they go but then they’re surrounded and Dean swears to try to protect Sam “where the fuck is Bobby?” just like that the sprinklers come on and the demons hiss and step back 

Bobby rounds the house “holy water in the sprinkler pipes keep them for now but not long let's move”

Once they get into the house they find a gruesome sight of bodies and then they walk upstairs to the little girl's room and find the mom holding her daughter crying as Sam goes to stab her “wait it's not her” Dean says

“What how I can see her face it's not her she's gone” 

“Fuck ok um” 

Bobby then comes in “you two go I’ll take care of this”

“Are you sure?” Dean says

“yeah go kill the bitch”

The boys head out back to the motel room. Dean can hear them now Sam their coming we have to go. their shocked to see Ruby still there “what are you doing here still?” Sam says

“awe I wanted to make sure you two were ok and get my knife back,” she says 

As Sam puts down gofer dust on the windows and doors. Then Ruby starts to laugh “that won’t save you,” she says to Dean as her eyes flash white “Lilith wheres Ruby?”

“gone she was a bad girl so I sent her away” She just walks towards the brothers and Sam moves in to protect Dean but then he’s flung and pinned up to the wall and Dean tossed on to the bed and can’t move as she opens the door to the room “come and get him boys” and two massive hell hounds invisible to Sam come into the room.

Sam just screams for Dean as he sees the invisible claws tearing his brother apart and blood everywhere Dean just looks to Sam and then his eyes go blank Sam screams. Lilith laughs and sends a white light towards Sam but when nothing happens she realizes she has no hold over Sam any longer So he gets up grabs the knife and goes to stab her but she exists Ruby’s body before he can. 

Sam then runs over to Dean and lifts his brother into his arms crying and calling Dean’s name. He's not sure how long he's been sitting there when Bobby appears by his side “ahh fuck nooo” the other hunter says and sits down with Sam who still holding his dead brother in his arms as he rocking him and crying for Dean  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Dean wakes up and sucks in a breath, But he is hanging by hooks throughout his body and he screams “SOMEONE HELP ME SAMMY!!!!!” But there’s nothing no sound no Sam nobody he's alone!

  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so that's it the end of the story I hope you all enjoy please feel free to let me know by leaving kudos or comments. 
> 
> I have enjoyed writing this story that I have decided to make it into a series you will be able to keep up with the boys in the next part of the series soon stayed tuned.


End file.
